Jellicle Stories For Jellicle Cats
by HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus
Summary: The ultimate story of the Jellicles! These are the untold things that happened before and during the Jellicle Ball we all know and love! Rated T for some violence and some character death. Many chapters will still follow.
1. How it began

_**Jellicle Stories For Jellicle Cats**_

 **Author's note:** So, here it is! The complete story of the only cats that are cooler than the Warrior Cats, the Jellicle Cats! This fanfic uses the family tree that I wrote separately. You don't have to read that one, for it will all be explained here. It begins waaaaay before the well-known Jellicle Ball. I base myself off of the movie for the actual Ball-part. The Growltiger-part will be included separately, though.

 **Warnings:** No warnings for this chapter. Rated T for future chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned anything of this, I wouldn't post this here, I would make a movie about it. (a movie wíth the Growltiger part included)

Let's start!

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 1: How it began**_ ( I know, cliché)

oo0O0oo

A long, long time ago, in the land of the river Nile, the people said they were holy animals. They knew they had existed for a long time, much longer than themselves. They thought they were an offspring from a god.

They were right.

First, there was the Everlasting Cat. He created them, blessed them with night-sight, high intelligence, the ability to always land on their paws, and some of them even _nine_ lives. And don't forget incredible sing- and dance-talent.

A direct offspring of the Everlasting Cat were the Jellicles. They were a tribe that lived in London, no one knows since when. They were one of the few tribes that were chosen to send one cat of their tribe to the Heaviside Layer, where they could become one with the Everlasting Cat and come back in a different form. That choice, called the Jellicle Choice, could be made once a year, on the night if the Jellicle Ball.

The choice was made by their Tribal Leader. He was blessed with nine lives, and when he ran out of lives, he would go to the Heaviside Layer himself.

Once, there was a wise and noble Jellicle Leader. He had three sons: Bustopher, the youngest one, and Asparagus (or, as he preferred, Gus). They were still kittens. Deuteronomy, his oldest son, who would become the next leader, was much older than his two brothers.

One day, the Jellicles gathered on the clearing in the Junkyard, where they lived. They watched their Leader who climbed onto the tire that laid there. It was a big task, because he was really old and had only one life left.

He raised his arms and spoke:

"Jellicles, the time has come that I must give my son the title he deserves. It is time that I become one with the Everlasting Cat."

The Jellicles gasped, and Deuteronomy stepped out of the crowd, coming to his father.

"Father," he said, "I'm not ready! I couldn't possibly become such a good and wise leader as you!"

The leader looked at his son, with a loving smile on his face. "I'm sure, young Deuteronomy, that the tribe will never have such a good leader as you. You will lead this tribe with great wisdom. The Everlasting Cat has chosen you."

With these words, the tire began to raise itself up into the air, until the Paw of the mystical divinity, the Everlasting Cat, came down through the dark clouds of the night.

Deuteronomy stared as his father climbed past the Jellicle Moon, until the Paw raised itself up into the clouds again. He didn't feel sad, he knew he shouldn't be either. He just felt empty and unprepared.

As the light of that had come from the Heaviside Layer faded away, the tribe looked at their new leader with big expectations. He looked at the tribe. _His_ tribe. His family.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** I know, it was cliché. The title, the dying leader with the not-ready young soon-to-be-leader, everything. Next chapter will be longer and less cliché.

No, I didn't mean to fake Warrior Cats with the leader-has-nine-lives thing.

No, I didn't mean to fake Kung Fu Panda with the old wise leader who says it's time for him to go, giving his title to the younger guy who says he's not ready and couldn't possibly be as wise as him.

No, it wasn't my intension to make the first phrase sound like Star Wars. Alright, maybe.

No, I didn't mean to fake the Yellow Submarine movie with the guy-who-will-be-called-old-but-is-called-young-in-the-flash-back. Let me know if you think Yellow Submarine is an awesome movie!


	2. Goodbye

**A/N:** Ah, here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Oh wait, I'm probably uploading this the same day as my first chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** What exactly do you expect me to say? "Hah, I totally own this?" Think for one second. I mean, does it look like I own Cats?

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 2: Goodbye**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **Junkyard, Junkyard Str. 21, London**_

 _ **Several years after last chapter**_

oo0O0oo

" _Jellicle Cats, come out tonight, Jellicle Cats, come one, come all, the Jellicle Moon is shining bright, Jellicle come to the Jellicle Ball"_

On the clearing of a certain junkyard, on a car with license plate TSE 1, a cat was singing a deep melody. As a response to his singing, several cats joined him in his song. Soon the clearing was filled with cats of all colors and all races.

" _We are resting and saving ourselves to be right for the Jellicle Moon and the Jellicle Ball!"_

As the song reached its climax, all cats were singing together, an angelical choir. As soon as the song was finished, the Jellicles started dancing. The toms showed their dancing skills to the queens, hoping to find a mate.

Suddenly, the dancing stopped, and their leader Deuteronomy spoke:

"We are here tonight to celebrate not only the Jellicle Ball, but also the birth of my brother, Gus, his second son! I'm sure little Skimbleshanks will be a great brother for Junior!"

Gus nodded proudly.

"He will have little time to take care of him, for he is rehearsing a new piece!"

"Oh, family goes first, you know," Gus said, but then added: "It's a great piece, though. I play Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell."

"Anyway, it's time for the Mating Dance," Deuteronomy continued. "New mate couples first! Grizabella, can I have this dance from you?"

Grizabella looked him in the eyes, not surprised. They waited until this Ball to become official mates. His previous wife had passed out shortly after last year's Ball.

She didn't care she had to be about the 12th mate he had: being a leader meant many mates, and numerous progeny. He had loved all of them with all of his heart, and she knew he loved her just as much. Maybe even more. She also didn't care that she was much younger, because in a leader's life, age doesn't make a big difference.

After the new mates had done their dance, all cats settled around the tire. The same tire where his father stood before him. Now, it was his task to choose a Jellicle to go to the Heaviside.

He knew who he would choose. His mother had become very old, since she was the last mate of the previous leader. She had a long and good life, and she deserved it.

"And now, our leader Deuteronomy, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife," his second-in-command and protector Poseidon chanted, "announces the cat who can now be reborn, and come back to a different Jellicle life…"

"Mother," he started, "you've had a good life. A loving mate, three loving sons, a whole loving tribe. You deserve to become one with the Everlasting Cat."

She looked him in the eyes, full of tears, yet also filled with happiness. She knew he would choose her. If he didn't, she would die before the next Ball anyway.

As usual, the tire started floating into the sky, the Paw came down from the night sky, clouds rolling down from it. She walked up and up and up, not knowing from where she had the energy to do so. She stepped into the light, as the gates to the Heaviside Layer closed behind her, leaving the remaining Jellicles on the Junkyard.

oo0O0oo

"Well, we're lucky this year's Ball happened without any interruptions," Bustopher said the next day to his older brothers. "I wouldn't have liked to see mother's big night to be disturbed by Growltiger and his raffish crew."

"So, are you going to leave the Junkyard again, now? Are you needed in St. James Street?" Gus spoke, not looking up from the script he was holding in his paws. _Firefrorefiddle: The Musical_ it said.

"Are you needed in your theater?" his younger sibling replied.

"Well, at least I don't weigh five pounds more every time I come back to the Junkyard, and also, I still live here. And I fill my days with _culture_ , not by going to expensive clubs. Ánd I didn't add a last name to my real one."

"You also have a pseudonym, _Gus_. You even called your son your real name Jr." Bustopher answered.

"What does Bustopher _Jones_ even mean? It's like you're hiding the fact that you're the son of the greatest Jellicle Leader of all time! No offense," he added quickly to Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy nodded. It was true. His father was the best leader they ever knew, or would ever know.

"Well, you can't just show up at a gala without a second name! And at least I didn't take _Smith_. By the way, it's not like I ónly show up on the night of the Ball!"

A loud cry stopped their arguing. Gus quickly ran into the wardrobe that served as a den. After a couple of minutes, the crying stopped and Gus came out again.

"Would you please keep your voice down? You're waking Skimble!"

"Bustopher, if you want to keep going to your restaurants, do as you please. But the Jellicles don't like it. They think you feel like you belong above them, that you are more important, have more class," the leader decided. "It certainly doesn't make you popular."

"But what do you think the owners of the restaurant would think if they knew that their loyal guest lives on a junkyard?"

"Everlasting," Gus yelled, "looks like you really think you're too good!"

The big differences between their ages had always been difficult. Gus was much older than Bustopher, but Deuteronomy was even mucher older. The fact that he had nine lives didn't really help that difference too.

"Gus, please calm down…" the leader tried.

"You know what, I will. If you come to the premiere of _Firefrorefiddle: The Musical_ , I will let you do whatever you want. And don't you dare to ask if there's a reception!"

"Seriously? A _musical_?"

"I'll make sure there's a place on the balcony left for you. It's the 30th of January. Don't come late."

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** Ah, family issues… it isn't easy when your mother just died, I mean went to the Heaviside Layer. You never saw Gus like this, did you? He sure changed a lot in all those years. Tell me what you thought in the reviews!


	3. The Terror of the Thames strikes again

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't been updating for like… 2 minutes, but this chapter took a while to write. I decided to upload all these chapters at the same time, because you had to be able to read them all at once.

 **Warning:** minor violence in this chapter. Wait, if someone dies, is it major violence the?

 **Disclaimer:** I'm getting tired of saying this every time. You know what, I'll tell you when I actually do own something else then a computer, a phone and the Lego® Star Wars Jabba's Sail Barge.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 3: The Terror of the Thames strikes again**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **A suspicious looking pub, somewhere between Gravesend and Oxford**_

 _ **Shortly after last Jellicle Ball**_

oo0O0oo

In the backyard of a suspicious looking pub, somewhere between Gravesend and Oxford, shortly after the last Jellicle Ball, three large, dangerous looking tomcats sat, whispering just as suspiciously as the pub looked.

One of them was grey, with white tabby stripes. His right front paw was attached to his body in an unhealthy looking angle. The second one was brown with black patches. His ear was torn, and he had various scars on his face.

The third one had to be their leader. He was brown, with dark brown and black tiger stripes. He wore an eyepatch, missed one of his ears and had scars all over his body. He spoke with a deep, raspy voice.

"Grumbuskin," he asked.

"Yes captain," the grey tabby tom answered.

"Where are the Siamese?"

"They were last seen at Rotherhithe, captain."

"Good. They're moving down to the sea. We won't see them for a while. Tumblebrutus, what about the Persians?"

"Since the battle at Hammersmith, we haven't seen a single one of them, sir," the other tom reported.

"Excellent. Then we have some time to do something we haven't done in a long time… Return to the ship and set course to London."

Grumbuskin and Tumblebrutus shared a worried look, knowing what their leader's plan was.

"Yes sir."

oo0O0oo

"She's really beautiful, Grizabella."

Deuteronomy and his mate were in the nursery fridge. They watched her little sister, who was born the day before. Grizabella's other little sister, Jellylorum, was standing there too. The small kitten was sleeping in the curve of her mother's body, who was also sleeping.

"What's her name?" he asked, reaching out to stroke the kitten's cheek.

"Jennyanydots," his mate answered.

Jennyanydots had tabby fur, with tiger stripes and leopard spots. She was pretty chubby for a baby.

Deuteronomy walked out of the fridge again, while Grizabella stayed with her sisters. He walked between piles of garbage until he reached the clearing. Asparagus (Junior) and his little brother were playing on TSE 1. Skimbleshanks had left his den for the first time a couple of days ago, and was now already learning the basic fight-skills.

The Jellicle Leader watched them for a moment, before turning to the white tom with black patches who sat on the tire.

"Poseidon, how was the patrol?"

"Nothing special," the head-protector reported. "There was a strong Pollicle smell just outside the Junkyard gates, though."

"Fresh?"

"No, probably a human who walked his dog this morning. The smell of Pollicles stays strong for a long time, especially when they-"

"Did Pluto check the police station?"

"Yes sir, and there were no new crimes reported. They seem to have removed Growltiger's poster."

"That means they gave up searching," Deuteronomy said worried.

"Or perhaps they caught him?"

"I don't think so. He may not be the world's most cunning criminal, but I don't think he'd just let him get caught by human police.

Suddenly, a red tom with black stripes came running in, panting as if he just ran from Glasgow to Carlisle. Poseidon and Deuteronomy quickly stood up from the tire.

"Pluto? What's wrong?"

"Gr… Growltiger… is… here!" Pluto exclaimed, pointing in the direction he came from.

"Speak of the devil," Deuteronomy whispered.

The leader stayed on the clearing with his head-protector Poseidon, second protector Pluto and some other toms, as the others ran into the maze of garbage piles to tell everyone to hide in their dens. Just when Growltiger and his crew appeared from behind a broken dishwasher, Gus ran back onto the open spot.

"Skimble! Asparagus!" he yelled as he ran towards the car, where his two sons were still sitting, now looking at the pirates in fear. When he was almost at the trunk of the old vehicle, he was stopped by the sharp blade of a sword being pointed a his throat.

"And where exactly did you think you were going?" a cold voice asked him. "Oh, I see, you were probably coming for these little toms here?"

A strong paw reached out at the two kittens, who jumped back in fear. Skimbleshanks showed his small teeth.

"Hah, he's a feisty little one. But he'll soon learn some respect!"

Grumbuskin and Tumblebrutus stepped forward and grabbed the two kittens by the skin of their necks, when suddenly a flash of brown and grey fur bumped into them, making them fall to the ground.

Growltiger didn't glare angrily at Gus, who was now standing there with his two sons pressed against his chest. He looked rather amused, which somehow was even worse. He looked at his sword for a second, running a paw over it. He then pointed the tip directly at Gus's heart.

"Tell me, Gus, have you ever played a corpse? You might need some practice for that role."

"Did no one ever told you that it's rude to point at other cats, Growltiger?" a voice spoke from behind him. Growltiger slowly turned to face the white black-patched tom that defied him.

"Well, I don't believe we've been introduced? You must be new at your job."

"Poseidon, stand back!" Deuteronomy tried, knowing he wouldn't.

"Ahh, Poseidon. I think I remember you from when you were just a kit. Named after the Greek god of the sea, huh? Never thought of sailing the seven seas? There's enough room on my barge," the Terror of the Thames said, slowly walking towards the smaller tom.

"You and your crew are cowards, Growltiger!"

"Oh yeah?" The pirate captain stopped millimeters away from the other cat. "You know what? You're right!" he snarled as he stabbed his sword forward into the other's chest.

"NO!" Pluto yelled as he saw his brother sink to his knees. Growltiger retrieved his sword just in time to see a red and black ball of fur leap towards him. He pointed his deadly sword in the direction of whoever that was, waiting for the poor cat to pierce himself onto the blade.

Big was his surprise, however, when that didn't happen. The tom had been stopped by a silver queen, who had jumped between both toms, stopping the red/black fury.

Growltiger stared at all cats on the clearing. His gaze froze at the Jellicle Leader for a while. He then slid his weapon back into his belt, turning around and walking away.

"Next time, Jellicles, there will be no mercy!" he shouted, not looking back. Grumbuskin and Tumblebrutus quickly crawled onto their paws, following their leader.

"Why are we running away?" Grumbuskin had the bravery to ask as soon as they were out of sight of the Jellicles.

"I didn't like the situation. It was only to get more difficult, and I was bored," the captain explained with a tone as if they just left from a birthday party.

Pluto kneeled next to his brother. He knew there was nothing to do about it, but he didn't want to give up.

Deuteronomy and Grizabella watched from a small distance, sadness in their eyes.

"Thank you," Deuteronomy said.

"What for?"

"For preventing the loss of more innocent lives."

Growltiger didn't show his face for a long time after the events of that day.

That day was a sad day for the Jellicles.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** Aw, I feel really bad for killing Poseidon. I really liked his character. For some reason I also like Gus very much in my version. He's so different from his older form, but he's a protective and responsible father.

In the first chapter I said "No, I didn't mean to fake…", now I say:

Yes, it was my intention to make Growltiger's line to Gus sound like the Joker: "Tell me, Bruce, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" which by the way is one of my favorite quotes of all time.(see author page)

Yes, Pluto is based on Plato.

Yes, the "you're a feisty little one but you'll soon learn some respect" line was copied from EV-9D9 (droid-torture droid) in Return of the Jedi.

Yes, there will be more chapters.

I hope you didn't see his death coming just as much as **SPOILER ALERT** Han Solo's death in Force Awakens?

Please review!


	4. Living Beyond Means

**A/N:** I don't have anything to say. Lots of Gus The Theater Cat references in this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Didn't I already tell you?

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 4: Living Beyond Means**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **London Theater, guess what city**_

 _ **A while after the sad events of last chapter**_

oo0O0oo

" _Who had been an alumnus of Heaven and Hell? That was Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend… of… the… Feeeeeeelllllllll!_ "

The actors bowed as the audience gave them a standing ovation. Roses were thrown onto the stage. The cat who had played the role of Firefrorefiddle also bowed, as far as a cat can do that. The group of cats who were sitting on the highest balcony quickly sneaked out of the theater. In the back alley they met with the star of the show.

"Really Gus, that was one of the best things I've ever seen," Gus's older brother praised him.

"Thank you! I worked really hard for that ending song,"

"How can you know all those lines by heart?"

"Oh, I must know about a seventy speeches by heart, you know. And Bustopher, I honestly didn't expect you'd come!"

"Well, congratulations. Now, can I go the Pothunter's? I'm starving!"

"You could take us with you. I think Gus deserves a feast!" Grizabella proposed.

"Oh, come on, I can't show up there with a whole tribe of cats, can I?"

"We can just stay in the backyard," Gus said.

"Well Bustopher, we must enjoy our time now that we can still jump over the fence," the new Protector Buster agreed.

Bustopher just grumbled. "Fine, but I'll just go through the normal entrance. And when you get caught by the cook, I don't know you!"

As the tribe set off in the direction of one of the city's best restaurants, the leader looked back to see a red and black figure walk in the opposite direction.

"Pluto," he asked, "are you not coming with us?"

The red shadow turned around. "I'm not hungry." He turned again and walked away, with hanging shoulders.

"I don't like this," the leader whispered to his mate as they watched him run away to the Junkyard. "He has been depressed ever since the death of his brother. He still wants to get his revenge on Growltiger, and I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid one day. Then you won't even be able to interfere."

oo0O0oo

"So I was just walking backstage, when some actor, I don't remember if it was Irving or Tree, suggested the need for a cat! The next moment I knew I was rehearsing with them!"

All cats laughed and ate some more. They were still in the yard behind the Pothunter's.

"Gus, have some more of these succulent bones!" Buster offered.

"No thanks, I still have to fit in my Fryerflowerfimble costume tomorrow! By the way, it's just before noon's, so I think I'll just dronk in for a drip at the Drones. That's what Stuphober always does!"

"Gus, it's midnight! And are you sure that was water in that bottle you found?"

Gus checked the bottle. "I told you, it says 'voda', that's Slovenian for 'water'."

Buster laughed. "I think you didn't see the K there! And how do you know Slovenian?"

"Oh, I once played some Slovenian guy named… I don't remember."

"Grizabella, eat some more," Deuteronomy insisted.

"No, I don't think there's room for that with the…" She rubbed her belly, that had swollen quite a bit the last weeks.

"Right. Hey, Buster! Please don't get drunk! If Growltiger attacks you have to be sober!"

"No need to worry, Old D, it's just Slovenian water!"

Grizabella escaped the group of toms for a while as she walked in the direction of the glass door that led to the club. It was cold outside. She looked through the glass. It looked so warm and chic in there. She saw Bustopher talking to a tuxedo cat. They were eating shrimps and turkey.

Grizabella couldn't resist any longer and sneaked inside through the door. She walked between the tables until she was in the corner where Bustopher and the other tom were talking. Bustopher froze in the middle of his sentence when he saw her. The other tom turned around to see who he was looking at, and also froze when his eyes met Grizabellla's.

"Oh, hello," he said, "I don't believe we've ever met before! What's a beautiful queen like you doing in a tom-club like this?"

"Oh, Luphus, uh, this is Mrs.… Doving! Grizabella Doving, yes!" Bustopher said quickly.

The cat who apparently was called Luphus took her paw in his. "My name is Luphus Smith. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Doving! Or can I say… Grizabella?" he said as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her paw.

"Uhm, yes, Luphus, Mrs. Doving here was just about to lea-"

Bustopher was interrupted by a smaller tuxedo tom. "Is everything as you wish, Mr. Jones, Mr. Smith and Mrs.…?"

"Doving," she completed his sentence.

It was no surprise they thought she was a rich queen. She was beautiful and she always spent a lot of time to wash and comb her fur.

"Yes, we're fine, Augustus. Mrs. Doving, can I please speak to you for a second?" Bustopher was getting quite nervous. They walked a few feet away from Luphus Smith and Augustus.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" he whispered angrily. If they find out that you're a junkyard cat they'll kick you out as quick and as hard as possible!"

"Well, it certainly doesn't look like they'll find out soon," she defended herself.

"You smell like garbage!"

"So do you! Once a junkyard cat, always the smell of a junkyard cat!"

"Please leave! That's my reputation you're playing with, do you realize that?"

oo0O0oo

"Hey Deut, where's your mate?" Gus shouted in the backyard of that same club.

Deuteronomy cocked his head up at those words. He looked around, searching the queen that carried his child. When he didn't find her at first, he panicked. Then, his gaze fell through the glass door and he saw her arguing with his youngest brother inside the club. He panicked even more and ran to the door.

His eyes met Bustopher's and he gestured heavily, asking a wordless question. Bustopher looked around him, as if he as checking if no one saw him, and then gestured back at his brother. It wasn't completely clear what he meant to say, but it looked like he wanted her out of there just as much as him.

oo0O0oo

Grizabella turned around to see who Bustopher was 'talking' to. She saw here mate outside the door, with panic in his eyes.

"You see," Bustopher insisted, "You have to go outside! He's worried about you!" He almost pushed her to the door and waved his paws in a 'shoo' way. As soon as he knew she was getting out, he turned around and walked to the other toms again.

"What were you thinking!" Deuteronomy asked. He was quickly taking her back to the back of the yard. "What would happen if they threw something at you, or kicked you, or even kept you as a housecat! What would happen to the baby?"

"I'm sorry, I was just… It's cold here and-"

"I'm not angry, I was just worried. Please promise you won't risk your life or the baby's."

"I promise."

oo0O0oo

When the tribe reached the gate to the Junkyard, there was something odd. There was an extremely strong Pollicle scent and the gates were open.

"This isn't safe. I'll go first," Buster said.

He slowly walked through the gates and disappeared behind a dishwasher.

"Clear!"

The rest of the tribe slowly came after him. They walked past piles of junk that had been toppled over. It was only when they reached the clearing that they saw the real damage.

The clearing actually couldn't be really called a clearing anymore. There was junk all over the open space. The car's window was broken. There were several ripped clothes on the floor. A shoe that showed deep markings of sharp teeth. But that was nothing compared to what they found in the pipe.

Red and black fur and a small puddle of blood. From that puddle, a red trace crossed the clearing until the color faded away.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** I feel bad for every OC-Jellicle I create, because, basically, they all have to die before _The_ Jellicle Ball. I could also send them to the Heaviside Layer, just another way to get rid of a cat. Not totally sure what I'm gonna do with Pluto.

Did you see Grizabella's glamour side unfold? I have a very bad feeling about this.

Well, now we know who actually did was an alumnus of heaven and hell.


	5. Like Cat and Dog (And Tiger)

**A/N:** I have quite a hard time with the ages and the aging. It's really difficult. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense.

 **Warning:** Violence. With blood. Slight torturing.

 **Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah. Get to the story already.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 5: Like Cat and Dog. And Tiger.**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **Junkyard, Junkyard Str., London**_

 _ **Directly after last chapter**_

oo0O0oo

Deuteronomy watched the red trail in a sad silence. His mate came standing next to him.

"I shouldn't have let him return alone," he sighed.

"It's not your fault," she said. "And all hope isn't lost."

"No, it isn't. Buster," he ordered. The grey and brown tom came as fast as he could. "Do you think you're sober enough to search him?"

"Yes sir. I'll take Lacon with me to search the Junkyard." He quickly ran away with the dark brown tom.

Deuteronomy sat down on the tire. It had several traces of dog-teeth.

"How could they enter the Junkyard," he said as he ran his paw across the scars in the black rubber. "The gates were locked. They had no reason to break in."

He sat in silence until Buster and Lacon came back.

"There's no sign of him anywhere on the Junkyard, sir, but we did notice something else. It is possible that he wasn't taken by Pollicles."

"That's impossible! The scent and the traces are clearly caused by Pollicles."

"I didn't say the attack wasn't done by Pollicles, but there might have been someone else."

oo0O0oo

There were prints next to the red line that ran across the clearing like a scar. Prints of paws that stepped in the blood. Paws that didn't belong to Pollicles.

"It looks like somebody dragged him away after the attack."

"Growltiger…" Deuteronomy whispered. "The day he attacked, Poseidon said there was a strong Pollicle smell. He must have smelled it too, and somehow he made them attack the Junkyard."

oo0O0oo

 _Flashback_

"Captain, I really don't-"

"Shut up! We will teach those Jellicles a lesson! The Pollicles should be here any minute…"

The pirates had watched the street every day since Growltiger had smelled the scent. From the very first moment he had smelled it, a cruel plan had started forming in his sick brain.

"If only those stupid Jellicles would… Wait, there they are!"

"There's only one of them, sir."

"Damnit! Where are they? Where are those stupid little- wait, it's that red one! That kitten who tried to attack me! Hah! This time he hasn't got his little mommy to protect him."

They watched silently from the bush they were hiding in as the red figure jumped over the fence into the junkyard.

"Like a rat on a sinking ship…" Growltiger took a moment to enjoy his cruel little ploy until he was alarmed by a loud bark. A human came walking by with two large Pollicles on a rope. He wasn't holding them really tightly and was looking at a rectangular shining object.

"Now!" Growltiger hissed as he pushed Grumbuskin out of the bushed. As soon as the dogs saw him, they started to bark loudly. Grumbuskin started to run for his life, and the Pollicles ran after him so hard that the rope slipped out of the human's hand.

"Come on," the captain ordered to his bosun, "I don't suppose you want the closest thing you have to a friend to get eaten by Pollicles?"

They spurted to the gates, and Tumblebrutus opened the lock with his sword. As soon as the gate was open, Grumbuskin shot into the junkyard with two hysterical dogs behind him. As soon as he got the chance, he pushed himself into an oven, watching those stupid animals just run past him. He quickly got out again and ran in the opposite direction, towards the exit of the junkyard.

He tried not to pay attention to the loud barks and the sound of piles of metal crashing to the ground as he joined his captain and the rest of his crew. The captain watched the whole thing with a satisfied look.

The bucko mate and the bosun exchanged a silent look. They didn't like their captain's plan at all. They were pirates, but pirates still have rules, and some dignity. Growltiger already showed he seriously lacked that before, but this was just too cruel. Also, ever saw a pirate who attacked his enemy by releasing a dog in his house?

They hid in the bushes when the human came walking through the gate, screaming the names of the dogs. A few minutes later he returned with the two dogs on the rope in his hands.

When both human and dog were out of sight, Growltiger and his crew marched into the wilderness that was the Junkyard. The satisfying look on the captain's face only got bigger when they reached the clearing, and even bigger when he found a curled up ball of red and black fur in a pipe.

He waved his paw and two of his crewmembers dragged the ball out. He was bleeding heavily through a bite in his shoulder. As the pirates held his paws locked, the captain leaned over to watch the unconscious tom slowly waking up. When his eyes opened, Growltiger punched him in the face as hard as he could.

Some more worried looks were exchanged between his crewmembers, but he was too busy enjoying himself to notice that. He gave the poor cat another punch before ordering to take him away. They dragged him across the clearing, leaving a red line on the floor.

"What are we going to do with him now, captain?"

"We wait until all those pathetic little Jellicles decide to come and rescue him."

oo0O0oo

Deuteronomy read the note that Buster had found on the gate.

 _ **CoMe aND gEt HiM**_

"My leader, it could be a trap."

"It probably is. But we have no choice. We must go to the port."

"But what can we do against Growltiger and his crew? They are fighters, they have weapons!"

"We will try to negotiate."

"With Growltiger? He'll just kill us, like he did with Poseidon!"

"We must get Pluto back no matter what! Buster, Lacon, Melchior, come with me. Grizabella, take care of everyone here."

"Please be careful," she whispered as she hugged him. The four cats ran out of the Junkyard in the direction of the port.

oo0O0oo

"Speak!"

Growltiger gave the poor cat that was tied to the mast of his ship another punch. Blood was already gushing out of his nose.

"My fist is starting to hurt! You don't want to force me to use something else!"

The crew was watching the whole scene awkwardly. No one had the courage to say anything.

"They're not coming to rescue you, I tell you! They'll just let you die here!"

"I'll never join you! You killed my brother!"

"Then I guess it's fair that you get the same death as him," he said as he pulled his sword out. "I wonder if it will go just as eas-" He was silenced as rain of blood and saliva landed in his face. When he rubbed it out of his eyes, he saw the red tom grin.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that!" He raised his sword, but instead of cutting of his head, he cut through the ropes that kept his paws in place. As soon as his paws were free, they were grabbed by larger and stronger ones. Growltiger held both paws of the unlucky Jellicle and with his other paw he pushed his head against the hard wood of the mast.

"Get me," he panted, "a knife, a bucket of water, a torch, a gun, and a glass of wine."

His crew didn't move for a moment. They had no idea what he planned to do with those things, but it didn't sound good. But with the thought that if they didn't obey him, they would be punished in a much more painful way, they ran off to get the requested items.

When all items were there, he started by drinking the wine. He then grabbed the back of his victim's head and pushed it into the bucket of water. He held the head underwater for almost a minute, before pulling it out again. The tom gasped for air, before his head disappeared into the water once more.

After doing that a few more times, the torturer locked the head against the mast again by putting his paw on his throat, almost choking him.

"You wanna know," he said as he pointed to his face, that was only a few inches away from the other's, "how I got these scars? This," he pointed at the place where his ear had once been, "was done by a Siamese. And this," he moved his paw to his eyepatch, "was done by a Persian. But the worst of all was this one." He showed a scar that ran from the back of his neck over his shoulders.

"This is what they give you to show that you're a pirate. You know how they do that?" He turned the other tom around and took the knife. "They make a deep cut here," he let the knife travel the same way as his scar without piercing through the skin, and grabbed the torch, "and then they burn it to close the wound." He held the torch close enough so he could feel the heat.

"What do you think? Still don't want to be a pirate?" He slowly pushed in the knife for only a few millimeters. He then retrieved the knife immediately.

"Oh, you're bleeding! I think we'd better close that wound!"

A scream escaped from the red tom's mouth.

"Captain, they're coming!"

"Damnit!" He quickly pushed the injured tom through a trap door into the ship. He stayed on the floor and didn't move.

oo0O0oo

A scream.

Deuteronomy and his Protectors started to run faster in the direction of the scream. When they reached the dock, they saw Growltiger smiling on the deck of his ship.

"Ah, Deuteronomy, there you are. I'm sorry, but you're a bit late. I'm afraid your little friend didn't want to come with you, so he decided to stay with me."

"He'd never join you! And we heard him scream! I want to see him!"

"Well, you will soon enough find out that everything you saw on the Junkyard was just set up to get you here. You ran right in to my trap!"

After he said that, they heard a sound behind them. Several pirates were sneaking up on them from all the streets that led to the dock. They were surrounded.

"What are you going to do now, Jelli-" _**BAM**_. Growltiger never got to finish his sentence, because a large barrel smacked against the back of his head, making him fall off the edge of his barge. He was followed quickly by Pluto, who jumped onto the pier.

The pirates who had been surrounding the four Jellicles now moved forward to help their leader and to catch the escaping prisoner, but Buster already reached the badly injured tom, carrying him on his shoulders, since he was barely able to walk. However, they were still surrounded.

oo0O0oo

Growltiger grabbed onto the paw that reached out into the water. As one of his mates pulled him onto the pier, he looked at the surrounded Jellicles.

"You Jellicles never learn, do you. Still don't know that it is unwise to defy me?"

Fireworks exploded in the air.

"Captain, look!"

The Terror of the Thames turned around to see five sampans coming towards him. With another frightful burst of fireworks, the Siamese swarmed aboard of Growltiger's ship.

"Sao Fang! Get off my ship!" he yelled at the gold-armored Siamese that was their leader.

"I'm not Sao Fang! Sao Fang is dead! I'm Genghis, the son of Sao and the new leader of the Siamese, and the new owner of this ship!"

"You'll pay for that! Grumbuskin, attack! Tumblebrutus, where are you?"

The pirate captain didn't wonder how the injured and weakened tom had escaped from the deck below him, and got the strength to throw a barrel at him. He did notice that there was someone missing in the battle, though.

While the pirates and the Siamese fought on the barge, Growltiger turned around to see five cats sneak away.

"They won't get away with this!" he screamed and pointed his gun at the back of the running cats.

He pulled the trigger and his deadly bullet pierced through the air in the direction of the fleeing leader.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** Longest chapter yet. Phew.

Pluto surely isn't the luckiest tom in the world. Now what will happen to Old D? Is he going to die?

I'm not going to say anything about the subtle Joker-reference that no one noticed. I mean really no one noticed that, right?

I'm not going to say anything about the Siamese-ex-machina.

I'm not going to say anything about the name of the previous Siamese leader, that may or may not be a reference to Pirates of the Caribbean.

Next chapter will have less torturing.


	6. The Circle of Life

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't been updating in like, forever, but I really didn't have the time to.

 **Note:** I'm still open if you have any good OC-names, because I can use them.

 **Warning:** Kitten birth. That means blood. And ugly, bald, slimy kittens. The cuteness comes later.

 **Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't care about disclaimers, and neither do you **.**

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 6: The Circle of Life**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **Junkyard, Junkyard Str., London**_

 _ **After the toms left to find Pluto**_

oo0O0oo

Grizabella watched as her mate ran off in the direction of the docks with his Protectors. She was worried, not only about her mate, but about the whole tribe. About her family.

She turned around and walked towards Gus, who was holding his children tightly.

"Gus," she said, "gather everyone on the clearing. We must be sure the kittens are safe before we start cleaning this place."

Gus nodded and opened the car's trunk. He placed his two sons inside and told them to stay there, before he went searching the other kittens.

Grizabella walked to her two little sisters. "Jelly, Jenny, go sit right there with Asparagus and Skimble, okay?" The two small queens nodded and climbed into the trunk, which was covered in soft blankets.

"Hi Skimble, hi Asparagus," Jellylorum said friendly.

"Hi Jelly," Asparagus answered. "You look good today," he added.

Jelly blushed. "Thank you… you too."

oo0O0oo

Grizabella checked if everyone was on the clearing. Then, they started cleaning the place. They rolled the pipe to its place, piled up the cardboard boxes, rolled away the bike wheels. Skimbleshanks was even pretending to be making a small train with Asparagus.

When the clearing was as clean as you can get in a junkyard, they split up and went in different directions for the rest of the mess.

Grizabella walked around a corner to see her little sister Jennyanydots. She was stuffing clothes into a box, when she was suddenly bit in the tail by a mouse. She turned around and hissed, the fur of her back standing straight up.

"Calm down, Jenny, it's just a mouse. Why do you hate mice so much?"

"But, but… their behavior's not good, and their manners… AAAAH!"

She yelled as several cockroaches climbed out of the shoe she was holding. She gasped when she saw the hole they made in it.

"Those beetles also need some employment, to prevent them from…"

"MEOW!"

She yelled again when a ball of orange fur rolled over the ground behind her.

"I saved you!" Skimbleshanks said proudly, holding the mouse against the ground with his paw. "He was going to bite you again!"

And they… they… _(F* this. I can't resist it)_ They were all to deflect it was very nice to know that they wouldn't be bothered by mice; they would leave all that to Skimbleshanks, who wasn't the railway cat yet.

Grizabella left the kittens alone, continuing her patrol. Suddenly, she felt a huge pain her belly. She grabbed the swelling in her stomach as she sank onto her knees.

She screamed for help, and soon Gus and her mother brought her to the nursery.

oo0O0oo

"Come on!"

Buster put the almost unconscious red tom over his shoulder, and started to run away, while fireworks exploded above their heads and the sound of metal blades smashing together came from everywhere. Deuteronomy, Melchior and Lacon quickly followed him.

Buster looked back one more time, to see the battlefield on and around Growltiger's ship. He froze when he saw Growltiger pointing his gun at his leader.

"NO!" He dropped the tom on his shoulder, and leaped towards Old Deuteronomy.

He heard a shot.

His body hit his leader's.

They hit the ground.

After a few seconds, he got up again. His leader laid still. He turned him on his back and saw a large wound in his left shoulder.

Buster gasped, and the other two toms turned around. They watched in terror as blood poured onto the cobblestone from the dock.

oo0O0oo

Grumbuskin had just pushed a Siamese warrior overboard when he heard a shot. He turned his head to see where the shot came from, and saw his captain laughing harder than he had ever done since the dog-attack. _Woe to every cat at whom Growltiger points his gun,_ he thought.

"Hah! That'll teach them! Hah! I hope I killed him! Hah!"

Grumbuskin looked around, until he saw the leader of the Jellicle tribe lying on the ground, motionless.

Growltiger's bucko mate sighed, when suddenly a Siamese jumped on him. He struggled to stay on his paws, but fell to the ground. The Siamese tried to stab him with his toasting fork, but Grumbuskin rolled away just in time to avoid having his eye poked out. Unfortunately, he forgot there was a trap door there, and he fell through it, landing on the deck below.

"Well Grumbuskin, can't handle a Siamese anymore?" a familiar voice asked. Grumbuskin turned around to see a brown tom with black patches sitting at a table, leaning on his sword as if it were a cane.

"Tumblebrutus… what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, obviously, anything but fighting," he answered.

"But… we are fighting the Siamese!"

"Well I know that you stupid Pollicle!"

"Then why are you here? You should be fighting with us, protecting our ship from those dreadful cats!"

"Well I'm sick of it! I'm sick of Growltiger, obeying his orders, I'm sick of this ship, the Siamese, the Persians, I fight when _I_ want to!"

There was a silence, only interrupted by some screams and gunshots in the background.

"You threw that barrel, didn't you?"

Some more silence.

"You _helped a_ _prisoner escape_! Do you have any idea what Growltiger is going to do if he finds out?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like he'll find out, unless if you betray me."

"And you know I won't. Listen, Brutus, I knew you didn't like some of Growltiger's ideas, but this is some serious mutiny! I'll admit, I also have my problems with it sometimes, but you swore loyalty, to obey his orders and to never betray him! Does the Pirate Code have any meaning to you?"

"Honor means something to me! It may sound weird for a pirate, but justice means something to me! I don't care if they kill those Siamese, their the same garbage as we are, but what on earth did those Jellicles do? They didn't attack Growltiger, or stole something from him! They don't have anything of value, they live on a junkyard! Then why does Growltiger have such a vendetta against them?"

"I think I heard first mate Striker talk about it once. I think he said Growltiger was once a Jellicle himself, but that can't possibly be- SON OF A POLLICLE!"

Grumbuskin was interrupted when a large ball of fire came crashing through the wall. The fire spread quickly, making its way to the munition storage.

"Brutus, quick! The water supply! Give me those barrels!"

"No, Grumb, there's no way to put it out! Get out of here!"

"No! we can't abandon the ship!"

"Get your stupid tail here!" he yelled as he grabbed the grey tom and pushed him through a cannon hole into the cold water. He quickly jumped after him.

Grumbuskin felt the cold water beat the air out of his lungs and he quickly resurfaced, gasping for air.

"FIRE!" he yelled, almost breathless.

Growltiger turned his head, and when he saw the two toms in the water, he looked down into his barge. He saw flames licking the wooden crates of gunpowder. He looked up again, and saw the Siamese board their sampans and their junks, getting ready to leave. Genghis was smiling at him.

"So long, Growltiger!"

"You son of a Pol-"

 _BANG_

oo0O0oo

"Come on, damn, come on, …"

Gus was walking in circles nervously in front of the nursery. Grizabella had her first contractions and Old Deuteronomy still hadn't returned. He hoped nothing went wrong.

Suddenly, he heard a loud bang coming from the direction of the docks. He cocked his head up at the sound.

"That can't be good…" he whispered.

He heard voices coming from the Junkyard gate and soon he saw Buster carrying an unconscious Pluto over his shoulder.

 _Thank the Everlasting that at least Pluto is safe,_ he thought, but his happiness immediately faded away when he saw Lacon and Melchior, carrying his brother between them. He ran as fast as he could to see what happened.

He stopped when he saw the wound in his shoulder, just above his heart.

"Oh Everlasting Cat, no!" He helped the other toms carry him into the medical den, placing him on a large pillow. Buster gently put Pluto on another pillow.

oo0O0oo

"Come on, come on then, come on little one. Push, push, there you go!"

With one final scream, Grizabella pushed out the small kitten. Breathing heavily, she watched her first child lying in her mother's arms. He only cried for some seconds, and after that he fell asleep peacefully.

However, the happy moment was interrupted by Gus.

"Grizabella… Deuteronomy… he…"

He guided her to the medical den. As soon as she entered, she froze and gasped for air.

There was a cold silence.

"There was nothing we could do, Griz."

"I know, Gus, but…" She watched the lifeless body of her mate in shock.

oo0O0oo

"Roll call!" the voice of the captain with no ship boomed.

"Striker?"

"Yes sir!"

"Grumbuskin?"

"Yes sir!"

"Tumblebrutus?"

…

"Tumblebrutus!"

"Yes sir."

"Ah! You're still here! I thought you ran away from the battle! Where have you been?"

"Fighting."

"Fighting? Then why didn't I see you? WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Fighting! Probably on you blind side!"

"What? How dare you! Striker, how many have we lost?"

"Three, sir."

"Three? Well," he turned back to his bosun, "I think you're lucky that I can't afford to lose more mates!" He walked closer. "You know, Tumblebrutus, I seriously start to question your loyalty. You just disappeared! As far as I know, you might as well have put on that fire yourself, or helped the prisoner escape!"

Grumbuskin swallowed at Growltiger's closeness to reality.

"Does anyone here," he continued, "see Tumblebrutus fight?"

"I did!" Grumbuskin shouted.

Growltiger watched him, like he was looking in his soul to know if he was telling the truth. Behind him, Tumblebrutus gave Grumbuskin a silent "thank you".

"Grumbuskin," Growltiger eventually started, "you don't have to do this. You have always been loyal, you fought well today, you warned me for the explosion. Please don't make me question your loyalty too."

"It is true! He saved me from the explosion! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to warn you!"

The captain looked back at Tumblebrutus again, with a burning gaze.

"Alright then, Tumblebrutus. You will not be executed. However, you will be degraded to mate, and if I ever find out that you blew up my ship, you'll wish you exploded with it. I will keep my eye on you. Striker, remind me to give him a test of loyalty someday." He nodded. "Now, you lazy slugs better find a ship, because I don't want to be shipless for one more hour!"

oo0O0oo

"The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity, round the cathedral rang: "VIVAT!" Life to the Everlasting Cat!"

The Jellicles sang as they watched the tire floating higher to the sky, transporting the body of their leader. Grizabella held her son pressed against her as she saw the tire disappearing into the clouds.

After some time, the tire appeared from the sky again, accompanied by a heavy light. On the tire stood Old Deuteronomy, with his arms spread. The tribe sighed in relief, and kneeled when the tire landed on the Junkyard.

"Today," he spoke, "I have lost my second life. This was done by the paws of Growltiger. This will not be forgotten by the Everlasting Cat. It is not up to us to punish him. May the Everlasting Cat have mercy on his soul when his time comes."

With those words, he left the clearing, taking his mate and his son back to the nursery.

"I was dead while my son was born," he said. "How did it go?"

"He's a brave one, I can feel it. He barely cried since he was born," she answered, her eyes full of love. "How should we call him?"

Deuteronomy looked at the stars and closed his eyes.

"… Munkustrap," he finally said. "The Everlasting Cat has spoken."

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** Kitten foreshadowing! Yay!

I kinda suck at birth scenes, so I tried to mask it with a Jurassic Park reference. I don't know why, but I just can't stop myself from putting references everywhere, not only to the musical, but also to other movies.

Come on, don't tell me you actually thought Old D was going to die? The real story must still be possible!

At the Warrior Cats fans: yes, I know it looks like I faked it from the Clan leaders. And maybe I actually did fake it.

Razell, no, I didn't include Black Eyed Pete and Big Fat Ugly Bug-Faced Baby-Eating O'Brian in the roll call.


	7. Those short moments of peace

**A/N:** I have nothing to say. Nothing interesting, at least.

Why I didn't update in more than a month you might ask?

I had some moments of no inspiration

I didn't have the time to write often

I'm also working on another fic

You: Ooooh, tell me more about that other fic, HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus, I love your work!

Me: Just wait for it. Hint: it has something to do with Cats too.

 **Disclaimer:** 1) I woke up. 2) I went to a video store. 3) I bought the Cats-movie. 4) Some guy in a suit walked towards me and told me I won. 5) He gave me a document with the rights to Cats. 6) I was the happiest guy in the world.

Oh, by the way, step 1 happened last.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 7: Those short moments of peace**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The good old Junkyard**_

 _ **Some time after last chapter**_

oo0O0oo

"Don't move. This might hurt a bit."

Pluto tried his best not to scream as the cold water flowed over his legs. He clenched his jaws together. Grizabella emptied the whole bucket before placing it back next to the old tub Pluto was sitting in.

"Now, sit still…" She put an ointment on his shaking legs. He screamed.

"What in the name of the Everlasting Cat is that?"

"It's based on nettles and thistles. It will loosen your joints."

"How is something made of nettles and thistles supposed to help me? It burns like crazy!"

"It's for your own good."

"And what was that freezing water for?"

"Cleansing. I can't put an ointment on a messy fur."

"Isn't there any warm water on the Junkyard?"

Grizabella sighed. "Listen, we're doing the best we can."

"I know."

oo0O0oo

"It doesn't look good," Grizabella said to her mate. "I'm pretty sure Growltiger broke his legs."

"How much can you help him?"

"Barely. Deuteronomy, we need a medical cat. Someone who knows exactly what to do. I'm afraid his wounds might get infected."

Deuteronomy looked inside the medical den, where Pluto was now sleeping.

"Will he recover?"

"I hope so."

When they walked onto the clearing, they were greeted by a large black and white cat. "Deuteronomy, good to see you again!"

"Good morning Bustopher. We haven't seen you in a while."

"Listen, I heard about what happened, and I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

"Don't be sorry. There's only one person to blame here." He stared into the darkness of the inside of a refrigerator, as if he expected a bunch of fierce pirates to jump out of it any moment. "I'll go check the gates," he said, and walked away.

"Now, I heard some good news too! I can't wait to see your son!", Bustopher continued to Grizabella.

"Well, if you would have waited a little longer, you could have seen them both," Grizabella said.

"Oh, another one is coming? Congratulations!"

"Actually, I'm hoping for a little queen," she said, while gently rubbing the future baby. "Munkustrap, come say hello to uncle Bustopher!"

A small, silver tabby came running towards them, and stopped in front of the much larger tom. He looked up with big eyes.

"Hello young man," he said, after which the kitten jumped in fear and ran away.

"Munk," Grizabella shouted, "Come back, Munk!"

"It's okay," Bustopher said with a smile. "Well, I have to go now. I have dinner with Luphus Smith at eight, so…"

"Luphus Smith? The one I met that time when…"

"Yes, the same. Grizabella…" Bustopher looked around cautiously, making sure Deuteronomy wasn't there, "There's something I should tell you. After you left there, Luphus and some other guests kept talking about you. You made a good impression, and they didn't suspect you are a junkyard cat at all!"

"Really?"

"Yes, now… Luphus has been insisting that I would bring you with me sometimes, and it's starting to annoy me, so…"

"So?"

"If you want to… you could come with me?"

Grizabella's eyes started to glow. She thought of the luxurious restaurants and the fancy clubs she had watched so many times. She quickly shook her head. "I'll have to ask Deuteronomy."

"All right, ask him. I have to go now. Meet me at the Stage and Screen, 8 o'clock."

oo0O0oo

"I don't like this," Deuteronomy said, watching the peaceful neighborhood.

"Why? We should be happy Growltiger decided to leave us alone for a while," Buster answered. "Maybe he learned his lesson when the Siamese blew up his ship."

"No, it's not like him. His hate against us only grows every time he loses. He's probably planning an even bigger attack."

"Maybe he decided to go after those Siamese first."

Deuteronomy was thinking. "Who was that Siamese leader again, Sao Fang's son?"

"Genghis. Do you think he could be a threat?"

"As long as he doesn't decide to attack us, no. But he might use us as bait."

oo0O0oo

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Bell At Hampton**_

oo0O0oo

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"Uh-huh."

Silence.

"Another one?"

"Sounds good."

Grumbuskin rose onto his paws and walked away. When he came back, he was holding two glasses of beer. He gave one of them to Tumblebrutus and sat down again.

"You know, I never thought I could get bored of drinking beer," he said.

"Yeah, looks like the boss is going through some kind of midlife crisis," his friend answered. "How long have we been in this port now?"

"I have no idea. About three, or maybe four…"

"Get up, you lazy slugs!" a voice commanded.

"Yes sir!" they said simultaneously and stood on their paws in no time.

First mate Striker just laughed. "Calm down, Growltiger's not around. Anyway, Grumbuskin, I think I have some good news for you. All mates are needed on the barge at midnight."

"We're leaving this port?"

"Probably, but don't expect too much. I don't know what's wrong with the captain, but he doesn't seem to be in the mood for fighting or plundering."

"What if the Siamese attack us?"

"We'll probably lose our ship again."

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Stage And Screen, 8pm**_

oo0O0oo

Grizabella watched the door of the expensive club from behind a car. Inside, she saw Bustopher laughing and talking to Luphus Smith. She stepped from behind the car and crossed the road.

While crossing the road, she thought about what Deuteronomy had said. _Be careful_.

A bundle of light shone in her face and she quickly jumped aside seconds before a car ran over the spot where she had been standing. While she stood on the side of the road, trying to slow down her heartbeat, she heard a voice behind her.

"Miss Doving, this way!"

She turned around and saw the toms inside waving at her.

"Miss Doving, yes, that's me…" She entered the club and was greeted by the two toms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again," she said to Luphus.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said with a smile while he placed a kiss on her paw.

"So, mister Smith…"

"Please, please, please, call me Luphus!"

"Of course… So, Luphus… how are you?"

Luphus laughed. "Well, right now, couldn't be better! But, Grizabella, right?  
Can I call you Grizabella?"

"Oh, well-"

"So, Grizabella, what do you actually do for living?"

"Uh… Didn't Bustopher already tell you that?" she asked while looking at Bustopher for help.

"Huh, I don't believe he did, did you Bustopher?"

"Oh, well, of course, silly me! I must have forgotten! She… d… da… dances… and… sings, right?" he said while looking at Grizabella questioningly.

"Actually, that's only a part of my work as… a model!"

"A model? Well, how could I ever have doubted that! With such a gorgeous appearance as yours…"

"Oh, look who's there!" Bustopher quickly said. "It's Mr. and Mrs. Parks!"

"Yes indeed they are! If you'll excuse me, Grizabella, I have a business deal to make with Mr. Parks. I own some clubs, you see, and I really need to talk to Mr. Parks, or Marcus, as I can call him, about those new drinks I ordered. You know, those little bottles with the blue stickers? But anyway, I ordered… what was it… about six crates? Or was it seven? Doesn't matter, in any case, I only got five you see, but fortunately I didn't pay him already, so I-"

"Well yes of course, Luphus. I'll take good care of Mrs. Doving, don't worry!" Bustopher interrupted, while subtly pushing her in the direction of the bar.

"So, Grizabella, try one of the famous winkles! The shrimps are good too…" He checked to see if they were out of the hearing range of Luphus Smith. "This is going too far. He's just flirting with you!" he whispered, while taking a shrimp on a toothpick and putting it in his mouth.

"What do you mean?" she asked while looking at the golden chandelier on the ceiling.

"What do I mean? Were you even listening to what he was saying? _Your gorgeous appearance_. You have a mate, remember? You're pregnant!"

"Come on Bustopher, he's just… giving compliments."

oo0O0oo

 _ **The docks, Midnight**_

oo0O0oo

"Is everyone on board, Mr. Grumbuskin?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Let's go then!" Striker said as the mates untied the ropes tying the barge to the dock.

As they were exiting the port, Grumbuskin made his way up to the quarter deck.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Striker?"

"Yes?" the first mate answered without moving his eyes from the water the front of the boat was splitting in two.

"I was wondering if… maybe Tumblebrutus could become bosun again?"

Striker sighed. "I'm not in charge here, Grumbuskin. You will have to ask Growltiger, but if I were you, I wouldn't bother him right now. He doesn't look like he wants to answer to any requests right now. He doesn't seem to care about anything, actually."

"Then I guess now's the best time."

"Wait, what?" he asked, but Grumbuskin was already gone in the direction of the captain's cabin.

oo0O0oo

 _Knock. Knock… Knock._

"Go away."

…

 _Knock._ "Go." _Knock._ "A-" _Knock_. "Way."

Grumbuskin slowly opened the door and dodged the half-empty beer bottle that was thrown at him. Growltiger sat behind a table, looking anything but cheerful.

"Tell me what you want and get out, or get out immediately."

"Oh, well, uh… I was wondering why we were going to Hammersmith and-"

"Why? Because I bloody said so! And if you don't want to go there you can either jump off of the ship or stop complaining about it!"

"I wasn't complaining sir, I fully respect your orders and it's my pleasure to-"

"Now is that what you came for? Then you have your answer and you can leave!"

"Yes captain." Grumbuskin walked through the door opening again. "Oh, one more thing, sir."

"WHAT?"

"Can Tumblebrutus be bosun again? He has proven to be a loyal and-"

"I DON'T GIVE A POLLICLE ABOUT IT! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE TO WASTE A FINE BEER ON THAT FAT, UGLY, STUPID-"

Grumbuskin didn't hear the rest, because he had already shut the door. "I guess I'll take that as a yes."

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** … … … Do you expect me to say anything, or…?

Anyway, thanks for reading, review review review!


	8. Prophecy

A/N: Sorry for not updating my stories in a while, but I have been on vacation. I wrote this on my laptop while on vacation, and uploaded it as soon as I got home.

Disclaimer: skip.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 8: Prophecy**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Stage & Screen**_

 _ **Directly after last chapter**_

oo0O0oo

Grizabella looked at the clock, and almost dropped her glass of wine when she saw the time. How could it already be past midnight?

"... which I personally prefer over the cabbage, not to mention the rice pudding and the..."

"Excuse me," Grizabella interrupted Bustopher Jones's speech, "I think I'll be going home soon."

"Ah, what a shame!" Luphus Smith shouted. "Well, it certainly has been a pleasure, Grizabella. Be sure to drop by in one of my clubs, when you happen to be on Tottenham Court."

"Please, miss Doving, let me assist you to your taxi," Bustopher proposed.

When outside, he said his goodbyes, but added: "Say hello to Deuteronomy for me, but remember: I am not to be held responsible for anything that happened, or is going to happen!"

"Is going to happen?" she asked, confused.

"Luphus is up to something, Grizabella. He wants you in his business, but believe me, it's better for you, Deuteronomy, your kits and the tribe if you don't get involved in my world."

After that, he walked back into the club, leaving a rather confused Grizabella on the street. After a while, she turned around, and started to walk home.

oo0O0oo

When she reached the clearing of the Junkyard, some Jellicles were still awake. Deuteronomy, who noticed her arrival, ran towards her and closed his arms around her.

"Thank the Everlasting you're safe. Why did you stay that long?"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"No, don't be! I just can't stand the thought of anything happening to you, or our kitten!"

"I know. When do you think it will be?"

"Maybe... shortly after the next Ball?" he said, watching her growing belly.

"Old Deuteronomy!" Buster arrived on the clearing, running.

"What is it?"

"An unconscious cat... at our gates!"

oo0O0oo

In less than a minute, half the tribe was standing around the unconscious cat.

It was an Abyssinian queen with dark brown fur. The many scars on her face and body blended in with the lighter brown markings in her fur. Her beauty could still be seen through the scars, though.

Two Jellicles lifted her and carried the queen into the medical den, and put her on the opposite side of where Pluto was still sleeping.

"It's better if we give her some space," Gus said. "I'll stay here until she wakes up."

oo0O0oo

It was almost dawn when the mysterious queen suddenly opened her eyes. She was panting heavily and she muttered something in a strange language.

"Calm down," Gus said. "You need to rest." He gently put a wet piece of cloth on her forehead. "Do you speak English?"

"Not... much..." Her accent was clearly audible. "Where... am I?"

"You're on the Junkyard. We found you right in front of our gates. Where did you come from?"

She froze, shivering at the memory. "Ship... Grawltaiga..."

Gus frowned. "Do you mean... Growltiger?" She slowly nodded. "Were you a prisoner?"

"And a slave," she answered.

"It's okay now. You're safe with the Jellicles. What is your name?"

"My name is Cleopatra."

"Okay, my name is..."

"Asparagus."

Gus stared at her for a second. "Well, they usually call me just 'Gus'. How did you know?"

"I am a psychic."

"Oh. Well, Cleopatra, I'll go and tell our leader you woke up. Stay here."

Gus walked out of the den, and after a couple of minutes, he returned with Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella.

"Well well. Cleopatra, isn't it? I'm..."

"Deuteronomy."

"Ah! A psychic! It's been a long time since we had one of you in our tribe." He sat down next to her. "Sorry we can't give you a very good treatment, but we don't have a medical cat."

"I am a medical cat," she said.

"Really? Well, how convenient! So, how did you end up lying outside our gates?"

She froze again, and Gus quickly stood up and tugged at Deuteronomy's arm. "I'll tell you outside."

Grizabella stayed with Cleopatra. After a while, she started to talk. "Uh... excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Well, as you probably noticed, I'm going to have a kitten, and I was wondering if you would be able to tell me if it's going to be a tom or a queen..."

Cleopatra smiled softly. "Of course."

She moved her paw to place it on her stomach, but as soon as she touched the skin, she yelled and retracted her paw like she was bitten by a Pollicle.

"What's wrong?"

Cleopatra stared at her in terror. "You must not give birth to this kitten! He will be your downfall! The end of your entire tribe!"

It stayed silent for a few seconds, before Cleopatra let her head fall back, obviously tired.

Grizabella slowly walked out of the den. She couldn't be right. She had to be wrong, right?

oo0O0oo

Pluto woke up from a pain in his back. The rising sun was starting to shine through the curtains hanging in the doorway of the medical den. He tried to roll over, but groaned when more pain shot through his body. He heard a noice, and when he turned his head, he noticed the queen from the other side of the room coming in his direction.

He had been half asleep when they had brought her in, so he remembered parts of the conversations from last night. He remembered she escaped Growltiger.

The queen came standing next to him. She didn't say anything, but placed a paw on his shoulder and one just above his tail, and rolled him over painlessly.

"Thanks," he said. He vaguely remembered someone talking about a medical cat, and figured it had to be her.

Her paw proceeded to make circular motions on his back. He relaxed, feeling less pain now. Suddenly, she pressed a piece of cloth, drenched in icy water from a bucket next to the bed, on a particularly painful spot. He tensed, but relaxed again when she continued her massage.

"How did you escape?" he suddenly asked. The paw on his back stopped.

"I cannot tell," she said, and went back to what she was doing.

"I know, but I can. I escaped too, you know."

She sighed. "You must not tell anyone, or Growltiger will hear it."

It stayed silent for a while.

"But why?" Pluto eventually asked. "What reason does he have?"

"It was different," Cleopatra slowly said. "He… he… he lov-"

She stopped at the sudden entrance of Deuteronomy and Gus. "Well, look who's already up? Looks like you're getting better!"

She stood up and walked towards the exit of the medical den and gestured Deuteronomy to follow her. "Can I talk to you for a second, Deuteronomy?"

"Huh? Sure." He followed her outside.

"I have examined his wounds," she said.

"And? Is something wrong?"

"I'll do everything I can, but… I'm afraid he'll never be able to walk properly again."

Deuteronomy was distracted at first by what an outstanding medic she was, being able to tell that so easily, but soon realized the gravity of the situation. "What?"

"There is something wrong with the nerves in his spine. He barely felt it when I touched his leg."

"Oh Everlasting… Is there nothing you can do?"

"I can make it less painful, but I can't fix the damage."

oo0O0oo

Grizabella noticed how the streetlamps died one by one, and realized dawn had broken. She had to get back to the Junkyard.

She had been walking through the streets for several hours. How could her own kitten be her downfall? The tribe's downfall? Who would ever do any harm to their own tribe? No Jellicle ever had, and it would never happen. She was sure.

Cleopatra had been wrong. She was suffering from her injuries. She had been unconscious for hours and was probably still a bit confused.

But…

What if?

She tried to think of something else. Anything. _A name._ She would get a name for him, so she would get attached to him before he even was born, and her love wouldn't be bothered by that prophecy.

Something with an M. Just like Munkustrap. She liked the letter M.

M… Ma… Mar… No. Mak… Mac… _How about this?_ she thought when she found a name she liked.

He would be her kitten, and she would love him just as much as Munkustrap. He would be normal, nice kitten. Maybe he would become the next leader.

Macavity.

But…

 _What if?_

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** God, I'm glad we finally get some signs of the actual story we know, instead of time filling and some more OC's, because that's pretty much what the story was so far.

Also, final chapter of Jellicle Titans is coming up!


	9. No tiger can resist a nice bone

**A/N:** I am a psychic too, you know. You are currently on fanfiction .net and you are reading this text. (mind blown) Oh, and you want me to get on with it. Okay.

 **Disclaimer:** Did you know 'disclaimer' is an anagram of 'acid smiler'?

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 9: No tiger can resist a nice bone**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Tiger's Fang (aka Growltiger's barge)**_

 _ **During last chapter**_

oo0O0oo

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"The… the slave escaped, captain."

Growltiger emptied the last rum that was left in his bottle and glared at Grumbuskin with his one eye. "Who was the last one seen with her?"

"Whiskerbeard, sir."

"Bring him here."

Grumbuskin nodded and walked out of the room. Tumblebrutus was standing outside. "How did it go?" he asked.

"It looks like he got out of his depression, and you're gonna wish he never did. Go tell Whiskerbeard he has to come to Growltiger."

Few minutes later, the trembling grey cat stood on the opposite side of Growltiger at the large wooden table.

"So you were the last person who visited the prisoner?"

"Y… Yes, captain…"

"Why?"

"I… I brought her food, just like Striker had ordered me to."

"Did you help her escape? Look me in the eye while you answer!"

"N… No, sir, I didn't," he said with a shaky voice, trying to sound convincing.

Growltiger narrowed his eye. "And did you open the door?"

"No, I used the hatch."

"Did you check if the door was locked?"

"Yes."

"You didn't accidentally drop your keys in the soup or just outside of the door?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Then how did she escape? Tell me."

"I… don't know."

"Oh, you don't know? How in the name of the devil did she escape? Either you helped her, or someone else did! Or is she a magical cat, who for some reason waited until now to disappear? Or did she eat a paperclip, and then vomited it out again to use it as a lock pick?"

"I don't know, sir."

Growltiger sighed and waved his paw, dismissing him. He called for Grumbuskin, who entered the room after the other cat left. "Grumbuskin, take Whiskerbeard and Tumblebrutus with you to look for that slave. She's probably lying by the side of the street somewhere, she can't have gotten far in that shape."

"Yes captain."

While the three crew members left the ship, Growltiger watched them disappear in the shadows, leaning over the bulwark. He stayed there for a while, listening to the calming sounds of the water splashing against the wood of his ship and the bricks of the dock. The almost full moon was shining in an almost cloudless, star-filled sky, and casted white light over the streets next to the river Thames, making everything look colorless.

Suddenly, the pirate's attention was caught by a white flash on the dock. He looked silently as a pure white cat walked through the street. It wasn't the moonlight that made her look white as snow, Growltiger saw it was her real color. The purest white he had ever seen.

He slowly walked towards the plank they used to go on land, not letting the queen slip out of his gaze. "Striker," he commanded, "you're in charge while I'm away." The first mate, who was standing on a higher part of the deck, nodded, not asking why he was leaving the ship. He had been on this ship for too long to make that mistake.

Growltiger started to go faster, because the queen was almost disappearing in a bystreet. He ran until he stood about ten feet away from her.

"Excuse me, milady," he said. The queen turned around. The pirate was speechless for a moment. He had never seen such beauty. He then continued: "It is dangerous to walk the streets alone at night. May I assist you?"

The queen looked at him, seemingly considering if he was a trustworthy character. "Oh, actually I'm not really going anywhere. But you can always assist me… not going anywhere?"

Growltiger gently took her paw, and placed a soft kiss on it. "What is your name, lady?"

oo0O0oo

The tree pirates slowly walked through the streets, looking for a brown queen. Actually, they weren't really searching , since they were chatting constantly.

"So, have you heard it? Apparently Griddlebone is on the loose," Grumbuskin said.

"Who?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"Have you never heard of Griddlebone? She's one of the most notorious local criminals. White as snow, and just as cold. She always works alone, but it is said she has the power to seduce anyone. And I mean _anyone_. Sometimes rich cats, who are then killed while they sleep and she takes their money, or crime bosses, if she wants them to do something for her. I bet she could even seduce Growltiger."

"Hey guys," Whiskerbeard suddenly called for them, "Take a look at this."

Small drops of blood had fallen on the concrete tiles of the sidewalk. A little bit further there were some red wipes on the floor, like she had rested there for a while, before realizing it was too dangerous to pass out so close to the river. The stains continued further through the street, though less frequently.

They followed the trail. It became rather difficult, because the traces weren't in large numbers, and the blood was starting to dry by now.

Suddenly there was a larger stain that ended the path of blood they had followed. The cat herself was nowhere to be found, but it was clear she had been lying here for quite some time.

The three pirates looked up from the dark red tile to see where they were. They gasped when they recognized the iron fences and the large piles of junk behind them.

"Oh no," Grumbuskin whispered. "Why did she have to come here?"

"If we tell this to Growltiger, he won't hesitate to kill them all," Tumblebrutus said.

"But what else can we do? Lie to our own captain, risking our lives?" Whiskerbeard asked.

The other two pirates looked at him. Whiskerbeard was a bit younger than them, and was less experienced with what to tell and what not to tell to Growltiger. Grumbuskin pointed at the fence: "Look, behind those fences is an entire tribe of innocent cats, who have been so kind to take care of an injured, escaped slave. Do you want them to get killed because of that kindness?"

"Well… We can tell them that, if they return the slave willingly, their lives will be spared?"

Tumblebrutus chuckled. "Do you even know those Jellicles? They would rather fight to their death than letting a member of their tribe fall into Growltiger's claws."

Whiskerbeard swallowed nervously. "Then what should we say?"

"Something like 'We followed a trail of blood, until we found her lifeless body, covered in rats and crows, before two humans put her in a bag and threw her into a garbage can'."

"That's gross."

"Yeah, but it's so detailed Growltiger will believe it. Come on, let's get back to the ship. Are you coming, Tumble?"

Tumblebrutus stopped staring between the scrap piles. "Huh? Yeah, I'm coming." He looked back one last time, and couldn't help but smile a little.

oo0O0oo

"Are you sure?"

"It's not me you should be asking that question."

Deuteronomy frowned and started to walk in small circles through his and Grizabella's den. "Is she sure?"

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her since that."

Deuteronomy sighed and sat down again. "This is serious. If she is right, we must be extremely careful raising this child."

"This child? _This_ child? OUR child! You already treat him like he's not your son!"

"Grizabella, please! I never said that! I do care about him, and I truly hope that prophecy is wrong, and he can have a normal, happy life. But… if, and I say _if_ she's right, we will have to act." Grizabella already opened her mouth to say something, but Deuteronomy raised his paw and continued: "Of course, we will wait to see if it actually is true, and he will be innocent until he does something wrong."

Grizabella closed her mouth and looked down. "And what will we do if…"

"We will do what we have to do with every cat who commits severe crimes: he will be banished, like every other criminal." He peered between the curtains that hanged in the opening that lead outside. He watched his clan, enjoying the warm sun of the early morning. He saw his son Munkustrap playing with Skimbleshanks.

"Have you told anyone about the prophecy?" he asked.

Grizabella shook her head. "But… Pluto was in the room, but I think he was sleeping."

Deuteronomy nodded, and watched as Munkustrap leaped at Skimbleshanks, knocking the orange tabby off his paws. "They're getting old so quickly, aren't they? Both of Gus's sons are already old enough to go to their first Ball."

Grizabella didn't answer. She sat down on the large pillow that made their bed instead. She was tired, and would probably sleep most of the day.

Just before she closed her eyes, she prayed to the Everlasting Cat. Not that her son wouldn't get banished, but that her tribe would be okay.

oo0O0oo

"We followed a trail of blood, until we found her lifeless body, covered in rats and crows, before two humans put her in a bag and threw her into a garbage can, captain."

"Really?" Growltiger didn't leave his position behind the table, but played a with the glass he was holding between his paws, making it spin on the table, while still keeping his eye on the three crewmembers. "Well, I didn't know humans put dead cats between the garbage, but I knew they were disgusting. Oh well, at least she's with those pathetic Jellicles now, isn't she?" he said, with a strangely cheerful tone.

The three pirates swallowed, and exchanged a nervous glance. "W… What do you mean, sir?"

"Well, since she's in a garbage can, they will empty it on that miserable junkyard of theirs. Oh, I wish I could see their faces when they open that bag! Hehehe!" The pirates chuckled nervously. "But," he continued, "I have better things to do, haven't I? Go, do something useful instead of wasting your time on some worthless slave!" He sounded strangely joyful with everything he said, leaving the others rather confused, but eventually, they started to shuffle towards the door, trying to hide their relief for Growltiger's good reaction.

 _I don't know who made that bad temper of his go away,_ Grumbuskin thought, _but help me remember to thank that person one day_. With that, he closed the door behind him, concealing what was happening in the other room.

"They are gone, milady."

The curtains moved, and out stepped a white queen, who had been hiding during the conversation.

"Oh, please, Tiger, you can stop calling me 'milady'. I don't call you 'captain', do I?"

"I don't care what you call me, every word that comes out of your beautiful mouth sounds like music to my ear." He took her paw and placed a series of kisses on it, moving up to her wrist, her elbow, her shoulder and eventually her neck.

She giggled. "Oh, Tiger, stop that! It tickles!"

 _I don't believe it. I actually got Growltiger, The Terror of the Thames! I'm sure I'll find a good use for this._

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** Sorry for the fake-out guys! I only realized how much the beginning of this chapter looked like Growltiger's Last Stand after I wrote it! Peaceful night with bright moon, Tumblebrutus and Grumbuskin are away, Growltiger sees Griddlebone… Sorry to everyone who expected a Siamese attack. I didn't mean to troll you.

Please review if you liked it!


	10. Like father, like son (or so they say)

**A/N:** Tenth chapter celebration! Here's a free cookie for everyone who reads this: (cookie).

Also, as you're reading this, this story has reached 1000+ views! Thanks for reading my story!

Once again, sorry for the long waiting periods between chapters, but I haven't had much time recently. However, from now on, I'll start having more time to write again.

 **Disclaimer:** _This text was deleted due to a copyright strike. Please contact the Really Useful Group for more information._

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 10: Like father, like son (or so they say)**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Junkyard**_

 _ **About two months after last chapter**_

oo0O0oo

"MACAVITY!"

The cats on the clearing jumped in fear, scared by the sudden scream.

"Where are you?"

Gus got down of TSE-1's roof, and headed towards the cat in the middle of the space. "Grizabella, please don't scream like that, you'll give someone a heart attack. He's a kitten, all kittens run away sometimes. Maybe he's playing with Munkustrap."

"But… how does this keep happening? He disappears as soon as I turn my back! Macavity! I said: no playing before you finish your fish!"

Gus sighed. "Kittens. They suck out all of your energy, but it's worth it. For example, Asparagus is g…" He searched the clearing for his son. "Asparagus is gone. Junior! Where are you? Everlasting Cat, I told him to stay here! Skimble, where did he go?"

Gus headed in the direction Skimbleshanks pointed, followed by Grizabella. They found Asparagus in the company of Munkustrap and little Macavity, playing on a large leather cushion.

"Junior! Here you are! I told you to stay on the car! We were going to practice for the ball!"

Asparagus looked disappointed. "But dad, I don't want to rehearse. And don't call me Junior!"

Gus sighed and gently pulled his paw. "Come, I'll show you something."

They walked away, leaving Grizabella with her two sons. She looked down at the small red kitten with a stern look. "Come on, you're going to finish your fish!" She lifted him so that his head was resting on her shoulder. She turned to face her oldest son. "Munkustrap, you are responsible for your little brother. Make sure nothing happens to him."

oo0O0oo

Asparagus Senior and Junior arrived at a metal fence, separating them from the busy streets of London. The youngest of the two followed his father obediently.

"What did you want to show me, dad?" he asked.

Gus pointed through the bars of the fence, showing a broad brick wall surrounding someone's garden. The wall was filled with half-torn posters, some of which started to detach, others losing their color. Nonetheless, several titles could still be made out: ' _Cathello_ ', ' _East Lynx_ ', ' _Maccath_ ' ' _Waiting for Catot_ ' and most of all, ' _Firefrorefiddle; the Fiend of the Fell_ '. They all had one thing in common, just underneath the title: ' _Starring: Gus the Theatre Cat_ '.

Asparagus let out a small gasp. He knew of his father's acting career, of course, and he knew he was well-respected for it among the cats, but he didn't know he was that famous in the human world.

Gus smiled at his son's reaction. He kneeled down next to him. "You see, my son, I have a reputation. But I won't be able to keep living up to the expectations. One day, I'll be old and shaky, and those seventy speeches I know, will vanish from my memory. Then it will be your task to be my successor. You will follow in my footsteps. You will get there," he said as he pointed at the wall once more. "But if you want to succeed you will have to rehearse, and for you, one hour won't be enough! And what better place is there to start an acting career than the Jellicle Ball? It is the perfect opportunity!" Asparagus didn't look really convinced, but his father continued: "Then, you can make your way to the top, I even have a few contacts who could help a little, eh? Give you a few roles in minor plays, and before you know it, your name is known in every theatre in London! I mean, just imagine you playing the main part in ' _Hamlet_ ', ' _Romeo and Julia_ ', ' _Uncle Vanya_ ', ' _The Tempest_ ', ' _King Lear_ '…"

"But what if I don't want to?"

A silence fell. Gus stopped his fantasies about the future to look at his son, not sure if he had heard that well.

"Well… sure, yes, of course… We shouldn't rush things, I mean, we can start small and then… I mean, there are other things than Shakespeare…" he muttered.

"No dad, what if I don't want to become an actor?"

"But… How could you possibly not? Being an actor is… all you could ever want! You will be a star of the highest degree!"

"I don't know, dad," Asparagus said, looking down.

Gus kneeled and put his paw his son's shoulder. "Listen. _Firefrorefiddle_ has been running for more than five years now, and people still watch it. It has been made into a musical, and has been adapted by almost every theater in England. I need somebody to take my place when it is necessary. I'm not saying you have to, but at least try it once! Do something on the Ball and see if you like it." Asparagus slowly nodded and Gus smiled. "Come on, let's go back. You can play now, we'll practice tomorrow."

oo0O0oo

Grizabella watched as her sons silently slept on a small pillow. She had the unpleasant feeling that someone was watching her, and when she walked out of her den, she saw Cleopatra sitting on top of an old car, watching the sky, where the first stars started to appear.

Grizabella was about to walk away when Cleopatra's voice stopped her. "I'm sorry, Grizabella."

Grizabella turned around in confusion and saw Cleopatra getting down from the car. "I'm sorry about the things I said about your son, but I only said what my feelings told me."

Grizabella sighed. "I know, you're just trying to protect us."

"I don't want you to treat him differently. You know, I haven't felt anything since his birth. Remember, nobody is born evil. They become it."

oo0O0oo

Grizabella wandered through the streets of London. She always did that when there was too much going on in her head. It calmed her. She liked the noise of a city that was even more alive at night than during the day. She watched the colorful signs of nightclubs, restaurants and pubs.

Despite what Cleopatra said, she knew the psychic was still convinced about the danger she felt in Macavity.

She suddenly noticed a large golden sign, ' _The Rising Sun_ '. She tried to remember where she had heard that name before.

 _Luphus Smith_ , she thought. _It's one of his clubs._

She looked through the window. Inside, several cats were chatting and laughing. Cheerful music was being played and on a small stage, a tuxedo tom was singing a deep melody. It wouldn't hurt to take a look inside, she thought. After all, she wasn't pregnant anymore.

The music stopped and the tux bowed when he received an enthusiastic applause. The curtains closed and the guests went back to their dinks. Grizabella looked in the reflection of the window to see if her fur wasn't sticking out. She took one last, deep breath before she was engulfed by the light, the warmth and the scent of alcohol.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** End of chapter 10.


	11. A bad dream

**A/N:** Hello there! Glad to see you again!

Now, without further unnecessary A/N's, let's get back to the story.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 11: A bad dream**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Junkyard**_

 _ **Right when we left**_

oo0O0oo

Deuteronomy woke up from his nap when he heard a cry. He shook his head and walked over to the small bed where his youngest son was sleeping. He gently took the kitten and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong, Macavity?"

"I had a nightmare," the red kitten softly sobbed.

"It's okay," Deuteronomy whispered. "It was just a dream."

"Where's mommy?" Macavity asked with a small voice. Deuteronomy turned around to search the den, but placed Macavity back in his bed when he didn't find her.

"I'll go look for her, I'll be right back, okay?" He walked out of the den and looked around, but the only cat he saw was a brown queen, staring at the moon.

"Cleopatra, have you seen Grizabella?" he asked.

"I have," she answered, still staring at the dark skies. It stayed silent for a while.

When it was clear she wasn't planning to continue talking, Deuteronomy proceeded: "Where did she go?"

"She has left the Junkyard."

He frowned. "Again?" He had noticed that she did that quite often. He started to walk in small circles. "And do you know where she went?"

"No."

…

"Okay then." He slowly turned around and headed in the direction of the main gates.

oo0O0oo

Inside, Macavity was still silently sobbing. Munkustrap, who had woken up from the voices, gently placed his paw on his brother's forehead.

"Calm down, Mac. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Macavity nodded, even though he wasn't sure about that. His sobs slowly faded away. "Munk?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you protect me?"

"Of course I will, Mac. Always."

oo0O0oo

Cleopatra observed the stars when she heard someone moving behind her. It was several hours ago that Grizabella had left the Junkyard, and she had been standing on the same pile of junk ever since.

She heard Deuteronomy asking if she had seen Grizabella. She answered the question. She didn't say anything else but the exact answer. No more, no less. However, Deuteronomy apparently wanted more than just the answer, so he asked another question. She answered again. However, she wasn't telling the truth this time. She knew where Grizabella was. _The Rising Sun_. she could feel everything. She heard laughter, she smelled wine. But she didn't care. Deuteronomy had already left, but she still watched the stars.

She wondered if she could see him in the stars. She wondered where he was. She was trying to see him, but she couldn't. He wasn't coming today. Just like yesterday, just like two days ago.

Unlike three days ago.

oo0O0oo

A streetlamp died as Grizabella reached the Junkyard Street. She was so tired she had to force her paws to continue. The music and the laughter still resonated in her ears, and her eyes were tired because of the colorful lights in the club. She didn't remember everything that happened, but she knew she had a good time. When she finally reached the gate, she stumbled upon her mate. She looked away in shame, knowing what he was about to say.

"Grizabella, where have you been?"

"Just… wandering around the city…" she mumbled.

"Don't just run away like that! Your kittens need you!"

"I know, I just…" She sighed.

Deuteronomy hugged her. "Please warn me before you leave. I can't stand it when I don't know where you are."

He was right. She had two kittens, and an entire tribe. That was more than enough to take care of.

Wasn't it?

oo0O0oo

"I have a very bad feeling about this."

Grumbuskin and Tumblebrutus watched as the pure white queen stepped onto the barge. It had been several weeks since Growltiger had announced his relationship with Griddlebone, and the crew was anything but happy with that. Of course, nobody even thought about telling that to Growltiger.

"Why?" Tumblebrutus asked.

"She's using him. Just like she uses every tom she manages to seduce. Let's just hope she only takes a part of the loot, and not the whole ship."

"The things one would do for love," Tumblebrutus said with a sigh.

Grumbuskin chuckled. "Yeah, I don't doubt it."

Tumblebrutus glanced at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, Tumble, I think we both know the answer to that."

Tumblebrutus frowned, and pulled the other tom with him behind a crate. "What in the name of Neptune's beard are you talking about, Grumb?"

"Listen Brutus, I need you to be honest with me for one moment. Did you help that prisoner escape?"

"I thought we already discussed that matter."

"I'm not talking about the Jellicle, Brutus. I'm not talking about that time during the Siamese attack. I'm talking about the slave."

It stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before Tumblebrutus answered. "And what if I did?"

"That is not an answer."

"This is ridiculous," Tumblebrutus said with a fake grin and turned around to walk away. Grumbuskin placed his paw on his shoulder to stop him.

"Look, I'm not going to betray you, I won't tell Growltiger. I just want you to be honest with me for once!"

Tumblebrutus shook the paw off his shoulder and started walking again. "Let it go, Grumb. It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does if you still see her," Grumbuskin shouted after him.

The other tom froze and turned around again. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I don't know, but you are really bad at pretending you don't know what I'm talking about, and you do it a lot. But do you think I never wake up next to an empty bunk? Or do you voluntarily guard the ship, even when it's not your turn?"

"Listen, Grumb. I don't know what you are insinuating, but I think it is best if you just forget about it."

"Best for you, or for me?"

"For both of us."

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** A shorter chapter, but I hope it satisfies you for now.

Anyways, see you soon for chapter 12.


	12. Nocturnal activities

**A/N:** Please review this chapter, because I currently have 13 reviews, and I am a bit triskaidekaphobic. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer:** Did you notice I didn't put a disclaimer in the previous chapter? (Please don't sue me)

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 12: Nocturnal activities**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **A dark room in a mansion**_

 _ **Midnight**_

oo0O0oo

"Who goes there? Show yourself!"

"Don't you recognize my shadow?"

"Is… is that you, Chuck?"

"No, it is me, the Fiend!"

"… No… it can't be…"

"Are you surprised to see me still alive?"

"I… I am so glad you are!"

"Oh? Last time I checked it was you who pointed a sword at me!"

"A gun."

"What?"

"It was a gun."

"… It was a sword!"

"No, it was a gun, you can check it if you want."

"… Everlasting, you're right! Wait, when was the sword?"

"Three pages earlier, in the garden. That didn't work because the colonel came by, remember?"

Asparagus read through the script. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the scene in the garden!" He dropped the stapled sheets of paper onto the carpeted floor. "See dad, I can't do this."

"Of course you can," Gus replied. "The fact that only need an hour to rehearse, doesn't mean that you also have to know every line after such a short time! And I know, Firefrorefiddle isn't an easy start, but… I believe in you! Or would you prefer to play the role of Lord Cinnamon?"

They had been rehearsing for the Jellicle Ball, where, during the annually theater-moment, Asparagus Senior and Junior would perform a scene from _Firefrorefiddle_. Asparagus played the role of Firefrorefiddle himself, while his father took the part of Lord Cinnamon, who had betrayed and tried to murder the Fiend of the Fell.

"No, it's okay dad. I'll do my best. But I'm tired, I have trouble remembering the lines."

"Fine. We'll return to the Junkyard in five minutes. Where's Bustopher?"

Gus walked out of the room, calling for his younger brother. Asparagus looked around the room one last time before following his father into the main hall of the mansion.

"Hey dad, tell me why we had to come all the way to this house to practice? I mean, during the Ball it will just be on the Junkyard, right?"

"Son, it's all about how you look at it. This scene happens in a mansion, so we rehearse in a mansion, that way you can adapt to your surroundings. Then, when we do it on the Junkyard, your will be in the mansion with your thoughts. If we just rehearse on the Junkyard, you will act like you are on a junkyard, while you are supposed to be in a mansion. Get it?"

Asparagus was just about to ask his father to repeat what he just said, when Bustopher came down the stairs. Very slowly. One stair at the time.

"Humpf… Ah, Gus! Humpf… Done rehearsing already? Humpf… Come on, one more… Humpf!" When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, he leaned against the banister, catching his breath.

"Yes, we were just about to leave," Gus confirmed. "Thanks again to let us use your living room."

"You're… welcome. Now… my humans will be… home soon, so…"

"Got it. You don't want anyone to know you're related to cats that live on a junkyard."

"It's not that, it's just… huh… They don't like it when cats they don't… know come into their house."

"Alright then. Asparagus, you have everything? Your script, your coat?"

"Yes, dad." He showed him the brown coat Firefrorefiddle always wore.

They walked towards the hatch in the front door. Gus went through, and Asparagus looked back one more time to see Bustopher standing in front of the stairs, looking up.

"You know what, I think I'll just sleep downstairs tonight."

As he stepped through the hatch, Asparagus wondered if it was actually large enough for Bustopher.

oo0O0oo

"Hey, dad?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you think uncle Bustopher is getting a bit too… round?"

"Well son, that's what you get when you're addicted to Strasburg pie."

"Oh… How much do you think he weighs now?"

"At least fifteen pounds."

"Fifteen?"

"Uh-huh."

…

"Hey, dad?"

"Hm?"

"Why doesn't uncle Bustopher live with us on the Junkyard?"

"Because he chose not to."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, a Jellicle can choose to have a human family to live with, if they still come over to the Junkyard from time to time. And they have to come to the Ball, of course."

"But why did he choose to live with humans? Humans are strange."

"Because he doesn't like living in their garbage."

…

"Dad?"

* _Sigh_ * _._ "Yes?"

"Are we almost home?"

"Yes, just a few more blocks."

…

"Hey, dad?"

"Son, if you don't stop asking questions now…"

"But I was going to ask how I can remember my lines more easily!"

"Oh! Of course! You know what I used to do? I used to always sleep with my head on the script, but I'm not sure if that helps. But you know what works?"

"What?"

"Saying your lines in the opposite order! It is hard at first, but it forces you to remember them better!"

"But… isn't there a risk you might say your lines in the wrong order when you're on stage?"

"Maybe if you only rehearse like that, but that's not how it works. Just a few times."

"Oh, okay."

oo0O0oo

"Mommy?"

Grizabella hurried through the den to find her youngest son out of bed.

"What's wrong, Macavity?"

"I'm hungry."

She sighed and sat down on the bed. "I told you you should have eaten all of that rat!"

"I don't like rat! It tastes like garbage!"

"Macavity, we can't always have mouse or fish."

"But I'm hungry now! I will eat rat if I have to!"

"But there's nothing left! We gave the rest to the elders! Can't you wait until breakfast?"

"I don't know…"

"All I can give you right now, is some milk. Do you want some?"

"Okay."

She walked to a box that contained an almost empty milk carton. She poured some into a dish and gave it to Macavity, who happily lapped it up. After he finished, he licked his lips and yawned.

"Now, you better go back to bed," Grizabella said.

Macavity climbed onto his bed, but when his mother leaned over to give him a goodnight kiss, he asked: "Mommy, where did you go last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were gone last night, and daddy went out to look for you, but he didn't return while I was awake."

"It's nothing, dear. I just went out for a walk."

"Can I come with you next time?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because… the streets are dangerous at night! Criminal cats and Pollicles, it's too dangerous!"

"But I'm not a kitten anymore!"

"Yes, you are! You're not even old enough yet to go to the Ball!"

"Does that mean… I can't go to the Ball next moon?"

"Macavity, all kittens must wait at least one year before they go to their first Ball. Asparagus and Skimbleshanks also didn't go last year, you know."

"And can Munkustrap go?"

"No, he will stay with you, along with the other kittens. They are too young to stay up and dance all night, and so are you."

She gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the room. _That's right,_ she thought, _the Ball is near._ Some cats had already started rehearsing their acts. She would have to talk to her mate about the preparations before he left.

 _Before he left._

And when he was gone, she would be able to go out at night without him noticing.

What?

What did she just think?

No, she would help with the preparations.

She would stay on the Junkyard.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** The whole thing about Old D going away will be explained in the next chapter.

I actually consider writing a story about Firefrorefiddle. I always thought of Firefrorefiddle as an anti-hero. Not a good guy, not a bad guy, an anti-hero. Lord Cinnamon tried to murder him, he wants revenge.


	13. When Jellicles Rejoice

**A/N:** Like I said in the previous chapter, I suffer from slight triskaidekaphobia, so this chapter 13 will be a bit short, and chapter 14 will be uploaded as soon as possible because I don't want to keep my story on 13 chapters. (I know, I'm weird.) This chapter will mainly be an explanation of how the Ball works.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 13: When Jellicles rejoice**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Junkyard**_

 _ **A week before the Ball**_

oo0O0oo

Jellicle Cats meet once a year at the Jellicle Ball, where they all rejoice. They all meet on the largest clearing of the Junkyard, even the elders and the Jellicles who live with a human family. Only the smallest kittens, who are not old enough yet, stay inside one of the dens.

The Ball takes place on the fourth full moon of the year. Exactly one hour after sundown, the Ball begins. Throughout the night, the Jellicles perform various acts, either to put themselves as a candidate for the Jellicle Choice, to find a mate, or just to entertain others.

One week before the Ball, the Jellicle Leader leaves the Junkyard. Nobody knows where he goes, but it is said he goes away to make contact with the Everlasting Cat, who will guide him to make the right choice at the end of the Ball. This also gives the opportunity for the other cats to prepare surprise acts.

When the Leader arrives, one hour before midnight, the cats perform an annual play for him. Then, just before midnight, there is the Mating Dance. Two cats can then perform a ceremonial dance to be officially bounded as mates.

After that, the real fun starts. At exactly twelve o'clock, the Midnight Dance starts. During that dance, every Jellicle shows his best dancing skills. At the end of the dance they are all tired, of course, so the Jellicles then rest for one hour. After that, the Leader gives a short speech and the acts can continue.

Then, just before dawn, all Jellicles cease their dancing: silence falls upon the clearing as the Jellicle Leader makes the Jellicle Choice: whoever is chosen will be the one to travel to the Heaviside Layer. All cats crave to be chosen one day, but only one can see the wonders the Heaviside has to offer.

As the sun starts to rise, and a streetlamp dies, the Jellicle Leader says goodbye to all, after which they all scatter towards their dens to sleep for the rest of the day.

oo0O0oo

"Higher… higher… higher… no, lower… okay, stop."

Asparagus sighed as his father was finally pleased with the position of the garland of small lights. He climbed down from the pile of junk, only to find out his father had already traveled across the clearing to his little brother.

"Skimble, those boxes go there! No, not there, thére! Behind the car! What? No, you can't just put them in the trunk! What? Because other things have to go in the trunk! What? Well, the pillows, for example! What? Yes, we need pillows! What? For reasons, okay? Just put the damn boxes behind the car!"

"Come on now, Gus, don't be so harsh on your own son," Deuteronomy said as he walked up to his younger brother.

Gus calmed down a bit. "I know, it's just… I want this year's Ball to be flawless!"

"Well, I'll leave tonight, so it's up to you to make sure everything's in order! You're in charge of the preparations when I'm gone, Theater Cat!"

Gus smiled. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure that night will be one to be remembered for the rest of our lives. Hey, Jellylorum, put that chair a little bit more to the right! … Hmm… No, forget about it, never mind. Put it back the way it was before. Yes, that's good! Perfect!"

Deuteronomy smiled as he let Gus continue his work. Gus sure was determined to make the best out of it. He spotted Grizabella on the other side of the clearing and walked towards her. "Grizabella, how are the preparations going?"

"Very good, the acts are almost finished. There still is some work on some of the dancing, but all the voices are warmed up."

"Good! Oh, wait, excuse me for a second. Hey, Buster?"

The grey tom joined his leader. "Yes, sir?"

"As Chief Protector, you're in charge while I'm away. Please, keep my tribe safe."

Buster nodded. He knew how concerned Deuteronomy was. The fear for another attack from Growltiger only grew the longer he waited.

"I trust you, Buster. You can handle this."

"Thank you, sir."

oo0O0oo

Pluto silently watched from the side of the clearing as the other Jellicles prepared for the big day. He sighed with a sad look on his face. As he tried to stand, pain shot through his lower back. Cleopatra rushed towards him and sustained him. He smiled at her thankfully. She had been taking good care of him, as the new medical cat.

He placed his paw around her neck as they slowly walked back to the medical den. "So, tell me more about this Ball," she asked to break the almost painful silence that arose as they distanced themselves from the hustle and bustle on the clearing.

 _That's right,_ Pluto thought, _it's her first Ball_. "It's wonderful," he said with a nostalgic smile. He remembered the two Balls he had already attended. He had never found a mate, though, but he just didn't find anyone who was right for him. Especially since he had been captured and injured by Growltiger and didn't leave the medical den for months. "Everyone rejoices, we dance and sing…" His voice cracked with sadness. "But I guess there's not going to be much of that for me this year," he silently said.

They just continued in silence until they reached the medical den and he stopped. "Cleopatra?" he asked. She turned her head to look him in the eyes. "Can I sleep in my old den again?"

She compassionately nodded and they continued their way towards an old closet. She opened the door, and several mice fled from the sudden light. Dust flew up from the floor and made the beam of sunlight visible. He bit his lip as they slowly entered. Cleopatra may not have been in the tribe at that time, but she knew what happened. He used to share this den with his brother, Poseidon. After the 'incident' with Growltiger, he had been sleeping in a spare bed in Gus's den, because he didn't want to sleep in this den anymore, and since the second 'incident', he had always slept in the medical den.

Pluto tried his best not to let the tear that formed in the corner of his eye roll down. The last time he had been in this den, his brother was still alive.

They walked up to a dusty basket with a brown blanket in it. He slowly laid down on it and closed his eyes, curled up like a small kitten. As Cleopatra turned around to leave, she heard him ask her: "Will I ever be able to dance again?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. It had taken him months to recover just enough to be able to semi-walk again, who knew how long it would be before he could dance. "That is up to the Everlasting Cat," she said as she left the den and closed the door.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** I am so sorry, Pluto. Ever since I created you, you've only had bad luck… Sorry.

I mean, if you think about it, writers really are sadistic Pollicles, aren't they? I create an OC, just to make him suffer for the entertainment of other people… I'M SO SORRY I AM ACTUALLY CRYING FOR AN OC RIGHT NOW!

Next chapter soon?

P.S.: Sorry Pluto,

HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus


	14. The Ball

**A/N:** It's almost Christmas day, but us humans aren't the only ones to celebrate! In this chapter, the Jellicles are rejoicing too!

Just saying, the start might look like I'm about to do a Frozen/Cats crossover. It wasn't done on purpose at first, but when I noticed I added a little bit more. ;)

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 14: The Ball**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Junkyard**_

 _ **The fourth full moon of the year**_

oo0O0oo

The moon was shining bright on the Junkyard that night, but not a cat was to be seen. Just a single piece of insulation… but wait, there was a queen! The wind blew calmly as she ceased to hide. She couldn't keep it in, Heaviside knows she tried.

"Jellicles, come, let's all rejoice," Grizabella sang.

Gus appeared on top of the car and continued: "Tonight we are having a Jellicle Ball."

"And until we make the Jellicle Choice," Buster added from the other side of the clearing.

"We dance, and dance, until we fall!" Jellylorum sang.

Several other Jellicles now appeared all around the clearing. They all sang together: "Tonight, no Jellicle will sleep, we sing for the Everlasting Cat. Tonight, no Jellicle will weep, that's why we are a Jellicle cat!"

They continued singing, and when they reached the end of the song, they stopped and went back to the sides of the clearing, leaving Grizabella alone in the center. A stripe of moonlight shone upon her like a spotlight as she started an elegant dance. She swirled around as the other Jellicles watched in amazement. She ended with her head bowed down and her front paws stretched in front of her.

In the shadows behind her, Gus gave his youngest son a gentle push. Skimbleshanks knew this was his cue and he rushed onto the clearing. It was a big honor for him to do the intro to the Invitation. "Jellicle cats, come out tonight, Jellicle cats, come one, come all!" As he was singing, the Jellicles stepped out of their hiding spots again and started to gather in the middle. "The Jellicle Moon is shining bright, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball, Jellicle cats, come out tonight, Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball!"

As usual, the Head Protector did the rest of the Invitation, and Buster spread his arms in front of the other Jellicles: "Jellicle cats meet once a year at the Jellicle Ball, where we all rejoice!" At the word 'rejoice' the Jellicles visibly cheered up a bit from their previously serious state. They soon became serious again, though, as Buster continued: "And the Jellicle Leader will soon appear, and make what is known as the Jellicle Choice. When Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life." He looked up to the sky. The Jellicle Moon was shining bright indeed, and so were the countless stars. There were very few clouds, which was good of course. "For waiting up there is the Heaviside Layer, full of wonders one Jellicle only will see. And Jellicles ask because Jellicles dare: who will it be?"

"Who will it be?" they all repeated. Buster gave the signal and they all went their separate ways. Several cats greeted each other, and some were giving signals for last minute preparations. Buster had just shaken Gus's paw, when he saw a large, brown figure coming out of the shadows on the other side of the clearing. "Well, of all things…" he spoke out loud. "Can it be really?"

Gus turned around. "Yes, it is!"

"No," Jennyanydots said, "It's too early!"

"Come on now, Jenny," Deuteronomy said as he reached the other Jellicles. "My legs may be tottery, I must go slow, but that doesn't mean I should miss half of the Ball!"

The Jellicles continued what they were doing and chatted cheerfully while Buster talked to his leader. "You are earlier than usual."

"Indeed, I am," he answered."

"Is there a particular reason?"

"I left early."

"Why?"

"Because the Everlasting Cat showed me exactly who I should choose."

Buster nodded and walked over to Gus. "Gus, prepare your stuff for the play, we'll do one more act in the meantime." Gus nodded and motioned to his oldest son, who then disappeared behind a pile of junk.

Deuteronomy sat down on the tire and watched as the Jellicles performed. He really enjoyed watching his tribe, and he was glad he arrived a little earlier this year.

oo0O0oo

Meanwhile, in a den far enough from the clearing to mute the sounds of the Ball, the kittens were sleeping soundly. Or, at least, that's what they were supposed to do…

"Tag! You're it!" Macavity yelled as he bumped into his brother.

"Wait…" Munkustrap puffed, catching his breath, "I'm exhausted. Aren't we supposed to sleep?"

"Do you want to sleep while our parents are partying?"

"… No, but can we do something less active, perhaps?"

"Oh, I know! One of us is the criminal, and the other has to catch him! You'll never get me, I'm not there!" Macavity said as he playfully jumped around his brother.

"Macavity, I said _less_ active."

"Oh… How about we go talk to the girls and see if they want to do something?"

"Sounds good," Munkustrap said, and they walked to the other room, where Buster's daughters, Demeter and her sister Bombalurina, were chatting on a pink pillow. As soon as they noticed the two toms, they stopped talking and looked at the intruders.

"Hi," Demeter said, and Bombalurina burst out giggling.

"What's so funny?" Munkustrap asked.

"Oh, nothing," Demeter said with an innocent look on her face.

"We were not talking about you or anything," Bombalurina said, which gained her a 'shush' and a poke in her side from Demeter.

"Really?" Munkustrap asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, really," Demeter said, clearly trying to hold in her laughter.

"Okay, since the two of you apparently weren't doing anything interesting," Munkustrap started, after which Bombalurina burst into laughter again. "Can I continue?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face. Bombalurina nodded between giggles, and he continued: "As I was saying, since you weren't doing anything interesting, we wondered if perhaps you two would want to do something with us."

"Like what?" Demeter asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to find something."

"Oh, and please not one of those stupid queenly games," Macavity said.

"Like what?" Demeter asked again.

"Like, uh… I don't know," Macavity muttered.

"Hey, look over here!" Bombalurina shouted as she searched in a drawer (which didn't have to be opened, since there was no cupboard around it). "What about this?" she asked as she held up a deck of cards.

oo0O0oo

"Who goes there? Show yourself!"

"Don't you recognize my shadow?"

"Is… is that you, Chuck?"

"No, it is me, the Fiend!"

"… No… it can't be…"

"Are you surprised to see me still alive?"

"I… I am so glad you are!"

"Oh? Last time I checked it was you who pointed a gun at me!"

"Oh, please, there just has been a terrible misunderstanding! I… I never wished to turn against you!"

"You can tell that to the devil when you see him!"

"No! Please, don't hurt me! What is it that you want? Money? You want money? I can give you money, everything you want!"

"I don't want money."

"I can… I can clean your name! I have contacts… I can tell the Colonel and the judge…"

"It's too late for that now, Cinnamon. The only thing that can satisfy me now, is revenge!"

*click* "Stop right there! If you take one more step, I will shoot!"

"And you think that will stop me?"

"Stop! I told you not to step forward! I will shoot!"

"Do it. I dare you. Then, you shall see…"

*bang* (lights go out)

The Jellicles applauded as Gus and Asparagus bowed.

Deuteronomy clapped as he rose from the tire. "Very well done, just as good as your father! Gus, I think you have a worthy successor!"

Gus and son walked away to put away the attributes. "See, I knew you could do it," Gus said as he put his paw around his son's shoulder.

"Look dad, I enjoyed playing for the tribe, but I don't know if I want to perform on a real stage."

"I know, but I am very proud of you. Now, let's get back, the midnight dance is about to start."

oo0O0oo

"Seven of spades."

"Nine of diamonds."

"King of hearts."

"That's not possible! You played the king of hearts two minutes ago!"

"Not true!"

"It is! Macavity cheats! Macavity cheats!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Bomba, Mac, stop it right now!" Munkustrap shouted. The two red cats stopped their arguing and looked at Munkustrap. "Macavity," he asked, "Are you cheating?"

"Of course not!"

"Show me your cards."

"What? No! She just doesn't like it when she loses! Hey, my cards! Now who's cheating!"

Munkustrap searched through Macavity's cards. "Macavity, why do you have three aces of spades?"

"See, told you! I know he cheats at cards!" Bombalurina yelled and pointed.

"It's not my fault! That deck of cards was mixed with other decks! You should have checked it before we started to play!"

"But you could have told us when you noticed," Munkustrap said. "Also, you seem to be the only one to have the same cards multiple times."

"Cheater," Bombalurina said and stuck out her tongue.

"Guys, I think it's better if we stop playing," Demeter said as she put her cards down.

"Fine, I don't want to play with a cheater anyway."

"Bomba, you can stop now," Munkustrap said as he assembled the cards that were scattered on the floor. "It's almost midnight, I think it's best if we get some sleep."

As the two sisters laid down on the pink pillow, the two brothers went back to the other room of the den. As they were lying on a soft blanket, Macavity said: "Demeter is pretty, isn't she?"

"Yes," Munkustrap said, "She is."

oo0O0oo

"And now, the time has come for the mating dance! And I do believe we have candidates, don't we, Asparagus?"

"Yes, indeed. Jellylorum, may I have this dance from you?"

Jellylorum smiled and took his paw. They danced under the Jellicle Moon, and all Jellicles watched as the new couple was bound by the Everlasting Cat. As they approached the end of the dance, the others got closer together as well, and mates laid down next to each other. Deuteronomy looked around and saw Skimbleshanks lying particularly close to Jennyanydots. _Well,_ he thought, _I think I know who will do the dance next year_. Grizabella leaned over to him and whispered: "I think we will have another child." Deuteronomy looked at her, and she gently rubbed her belly, and he smiled.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of bells far away, signifying that it was midnight. At the sound of the clocks, Skimbleshanks straightened, sniffing the air. He was soon followed by Cleopatra. One by one, the Jellicles rose and spread over the clearing.

It was time for the midnight dance.

oo0O0oo

"Do you see that?"

"What?"

Tumblebrutus pointed at the sky, and the bright white orb that was hanging in it. "Full moon," he said.

"Oh," Grumbuskin answered. "Oh dear. The captain is going to be pissed when he finds out he forgot this year."

"Yeah, too bad he'll miss the party."

"You know, even though I'm not a fan of the fact that Griddlebone hangs around on the ship all the time, at least she distracts Growltiger."

"Yes," Tumblebrutus said as he looked at the door of Growltiger's cabin. "She satiates his hunger for revenge."

oo0O0oo

"Oh, here you are," Cleopatra said as she sat down next to Pluto on the front of a car not far from the clearing. "Where were you? I have barely seen you since the Ball started."

"Yeah, you know, balls aren't that much fun when you can't dance," he answered with a bitter tone in his voice.

She sighed. "But you could at least be there, watch from the sides. I mean, Deuteronomy barely dances, so why don't you do like him?"

"I just… I can't stand watching them dance, knowing that I probably never will be able to be like them again. I mean, what kind of Jellicle am I, when I can't dance?"

A silence fell.

"Look, the midnight dance is just finished. It's the resting hour now, so at least come and join us now."

He finally gave in, and she sustained him as they made their way to the clearing.

"You know, Bustopher just arrived. It is said he often arrives during the resting hour. I have a feeling he doesn't really like dancing."

"He does, he just thinks it's too exhausting."

oo0O0oo

"Now, Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life…"

All Jellicles watched their leader, holding their breath, afraid to break the silence. Deuteronomy watched over his tribe and met several suspense-filled pairs of eyes. His voice was the only knife to cut the silence when he spoke.

"The Everlasting Cat has guided me in the past week," he said, "And he has showed me the right choice.

The Jellicles tensed, knowing now was the moment.

"Pluto," he finally said, "shall be the one to go to the Heaviside Layer."

All heads turned to look at Pluto, who was leaning against an oven in the back. He looked up in disbelief and his eyes met Deuteronomy's. The leader slowly nodded and held out his paw.

 _Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel, up up up up, to the Heaviside Layer_

As the Jellicles began to sing, Pluto walked forth towards his leader, as if he had never been injured.

 _Up, up, up, past the Jellicle Moon, up up up up, to the Heaviside Layer_

With renewed strength, Pluto climbed onto the tire and took Deuteronomy's paw. The tire slowly began to float upwards, and a pack of clouds formed above the clearing. The tribe watched in amazement. As much as they had seen this ritual, it was stunning every time again. And as much as Pluto had seen it, he had never thought he would stand here one day himself.

A vague shape came down from the clouds. The paw of the Everlasting Cat. A bright light shone down from the clouds, and the claw touched the tire. Pluto looked at his leader one more time, who nodded with a smile. He looked at the tribe for the last time (at least, in this life).

 _The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity_

He began to climb up. Soon, his head was in the clouds and he couldn't see them anymore, but he could still hear them.

 _Round the cathedral rang "Vivat!"_

One more step, and he was completely swallowed by the clouds. Bright light was blinding him, and he started to feel strange, as if he stepped out of his body. He saw a vague figure, becoming more and more clear.

 _Life to the Everlasting Cat_

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** There. That's the only way I could make up for everything I've done to you. I hope you forgive me.

(Yes, I am talking to my own OC's. Just accept me for who I am, okay?)

Longest chapter of this story so far! I hope you liked it.


	15. The Morning After

**A/N:** So I recently read this entire story again from the very beginning, and it was… interesting. I could see how my writing skills have greatly improved, but it wasn't as 'bad' as I expected it to be. Also, I discovered multiple spelling errors and some continuity mistakes, but that's because I already forgot many of the things I wrote. But, of course, I wouldn't have gotten this far without all of you, so thanks for reading! :)

 **Disclaimer:** Remember when I had inspiration to write these? Because I don't.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 15: The Morning After**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Junkyard**_

 _ **The day after the Ball**_

oo0O0oo

The sun was already past its highest point when the first cats started to wake up. They hadn't even returned to their dens, most cats just fell asleep on the clearing, curled up into a small ball of fur. The newest couple, Asparagus and Jellylorum, laid next to each other, draped in each other's warmth. In the broken oven, Gus yawned as he stretched out his paws in front of him, and rolled over to continue his nap.

On top of TSE-1, Buster muttered something unintelligible as he felt something pull his ear. When his eyes stayed closed, he felt something poke his side, then pull his tail, and finally, he felt something sharp back at his ear. He screamed and his eyes flew open to see his youngest daughter rubbing his ear's fur out of her mouth.

"Demeter," he said with an angry voice, "How many times have I told you not to bite!"

"Shhh," a tired voice sounded from inside the trunk.

As he lowered the volume of his voice, Buster continued. "Why are you waking me up?"

Demeter looked up at him with an innocent smile. "Everyone has been sleeping the whole day and I'm bored."

"What? How late is it?" He looked up at the sun, which was already on its way to the west. "Everlasting Cat! It's this late?"

"Shhh!" it sounded from several spots around the clearing.

"No, not 'shhh'!" he shouted. "It's time everyone wakes up! Come one, come on," he said as he pushed against Cleopatra's shoulder. "Rise and shine, Jellicles!" He opened the car's trunk, and a beam of sunlight shone upon Skimbleshanks' face.

"Aah!" he yelled as he tried to cover his face.

"Why do we have to wake up?" Asparagus asked between yawns.

"Because we need to clean up this mess. What kind of First Protector am I, letting the tribe unguarded for more than eight hours? Come on… Gus, you take down those little lights!"

Demeter decided to sneak away, because she really didn't feel like cleaning up. She made her way back to her sister, who was playing with Macavity and Munkustrap. Upon arrival, however, she only found Bombalurina and Munkustrap.

"Where's Mac?" she asked.

"Over there," Bombalurina pointed over her shoulder.

Demeter went into that direction, and found the red tom on a spot where a lot of weeds were growing. He was staring at a couple of yellow flowers. She walked until she was standing next to him.

"Those are dandelions," Macavity said.

"Oh," Demeter answered. "They're beautiful."

"Shall I pick them for you?"

"No! You shouldn't destroy nature like that! And by the way, the best part is when they turn white and you can blow the little seeds away…"

"But I don't want to wait until then. They're beautiful now, and if we don't take them now, they will wither away or someone else will take them."

"It's fine, Macavity, I don't need flowers."

"Yeah, you're right, you're already beautiful…"

Demeter's eyes widened, and Macavity blushed. He jumped away and disappeared behind an old chair. Demeter stayed behind, confused and not sure what to feel.

oo0O0oo

Deuteronomy watched as the Jellicles were busy on the clearing. He briefly wondered why they had to clean the place, it was a junkyard after all. But he knew Buster liked to have everything nice and clean.

He was happy they had another peaceful Ball. Growltiger hadn't shown his face, and the weather had been good. There had been a Ball once, where the chosen cat had to ascend in the pouring rain. Not very nice if you asked him.

He noticed his mate joining him. "Have you thought about a name?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not with the letter m, we already have two of those. Of course, it would help to know if it will be a tom or a queen. I could ask Cleopatra, but…" Her eyes darkened at the memory of what happened the last time.

He put his paw around her shoulder. "We'll be fine, Grizabella," he said with a soothing tone.

Grizabella didn't answer. She had a feeling she wouldn't be fine, it didn't even have to do anything with her son.

oo0O0oo

Cleopatra took one last look inside before closing the wardrobe, tears almost welling up in her eyes. It wouldn't be opened again, unless by a couple of playful kittens playing hide and seek or looking for treasures. They wouldn't know what this place was, wouldn't find anything and close it again, not knowing the treasure that was hidden here. The memory of two brothers.

Even though she never knew Poseidon and only knew Pluto for a relatively short period of time, being a psychic, she could feel everything. The grief after the loss. The sadness of never dancing like the other Jellicles again.

All of it was Growltiger's fault, and she knew why he was called the Terror of the Thames. At the mere thought of the pirate she could feel the chains around her paws again, hear his cackling laughter. And then, she could see the one face that showed pity.

As she walked away from the old wardrobe, her thoughts became more clear again. It wasn't always nice to be a psychic. It sometimes took all of her concentration to focus on the real things, the present, instead of memories and the feelings of other cats. It could be hard to keep things separated.

It was a gift and a curse.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Two days later**_

Grizabella walked into the gold-colored room. Red curtains decorated the windows that showed the cars passing through Tottenham Court. Was she on time? With a look at a large standing clock, she saw she was: just in time for the meeting.

She walked up to a group of cats standing in a small circle. She recognized one or two of them, but there also were a light grey queen, a dark brown tom and a completely white queen, none of which seemed familiar. Both queens were wearing beautiful jewelry, but the white queen's pearl and diamond necklace caught her attention. It was truly astonishing.

She listened to the cats chat, mainly about business and theater, when she noticed the white queen inspecting her. Grizabella shifted a bit uncomfortably under her stare, when the queen suddenly opened her mouth during a silent moment in the conversation.

"Excuse me, but what is your name? I don't remember having the pleasure of meeting you before."

"Oh, uh… Grizabella Doving," she answered.

The queen narrowed her eyes. "Grizabella? That's a peculiar name. Not something you come across very often…" She took a sip from the glass of red wine she was holding, not letting the other queen escape her gaze. After swallowing, she continued: "Are you mated?"

"No," Grizabella lied, maintaining the front she put on whenever she came in places like this. "How about you?" she asked politely.

The other cats exchanged a few uncomfortable looks, and the dark brown tom pulled her aside, leading her a few feet away from the group.

"Haven't you heard?" he asked.

"What?" Grizabella replied, not knowing what was going on.

"Her mate recently passed away. A very rich tom, he came here very often. Truly dreadful. He suffocated in his pillows, apparently. Horrible that she had to go through that."

Grizabella looked back at the queen, who was silently watching the two from a distance. The queen's eyes had a cold look in them. "Surely he left all his money to her?" she asked.

"That might just be the saddest part about it: shortly after his death, the house was raided by pirates! They took everything! It must have been that dreadful Growltiger character again."

"Growltiger?" Grizabella silently asked. Before she got a response, she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Well, Grizabella, I'm so glad to see you! Just in time, I see!"

She turned around, and saw none other than the club's owner happily greeting her. "Good evening, Luphus," she said. "You wanted to meet me?"

"I sure do!" he said. "Come with me, we'll discuss it in my private lounge." He guided her through the room. When they passed the group of cats, he briefly stopped to place a kiss on the white queen's paw. "Good to see you, milady. I'm sorry about your loss."

Grizabella followed Luphus through a glass door in a golden frame, entering a nice lounge. He sat down on a purple couch and she followed his example. Shortly after that, a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne was placed on the small table in front of them by a servant. Soft jazz music was playing in the background.

As Luphus handed her a glass, he started talking. "So, Grizabella. I'm not gonna lie. From the moment I first met you _(all the way back in chapter 4, lol)_ , I had this feeling about you. You know, like: 'This queen has potential'."

"What do you mean?"

Luphus took a sip, leaned back and thoroughly inspected her. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but… you're quite the Glamour Cat, aren't you?"

oo0O0oo

He was still a kitten.

Why couldn't he go to the Ball yet? Because he was still a kitten.

Why couldn't he play in the Junkyard on his own? Because he was still a kitten.

Why did his mother say he couldn't go with her on one of her nightly walks through the city _(see chapter 12)_? Because he was still a kitten.

Macavity remembered his father saying 'you're only as old as you feel' when someone asked exactly how old he was. So, that meant, Macavity was not a kitten anymore.

That is why he ended up actually following his mother. He woke up at the sound of her leaving the den, and he quickly got up and followed her, through the streets of London. He didn't understand why she didn't want him to go with her, he liked the streets at night. They didn't feel nearly as dangerous as she told him they were.

She ended up on a busy street. That actually looked a bit dangerous, but there were enough gaps between the cars to safely cross the street. He saw her entering a building. It looked much more expensive than the Junkyard. More golden.

When he crossed the streets too, he walked up to the large glass door of the building and looked inside. He wondered what she was doing in there. Didn't she say she just went for a walk?

He heard a dog bark. He quickly turned around, but the dog was on the other side of the street, held by a human queen with a thick, furry coat. When he looked back through the window, his mother was gone. He could just see a door closing.

He went into a narrow alley next to the building. He hopped onto a garbage container, and onto the flat roof of that part of the building. He walked across the black surface until he suddenly spotted a glass dome. He made his way to the skylight and looked down.

There she was. She was sitting on a couch with some tuxedo tom. They were talking. She seemed surprised about something. They laughed about something. They stopped talking, and she seemed to be thinking. The tom moved closer. He placed a paw around her shoulder and made a wide gesture with his other paw. He then looked her in the eyes and…

No!

Macavity didn't want to see what happened next. He didn't want to see it. He hopped off the roof and made his way back to the main street. When he was about to get out of the alley, a queen came around the corner. He almost bumped into her, and he crawled back when she looked at him.

"Well, hello there, young tom," the beautiful white queen said. "What are you doing out here in the city all by yourself?"

"I'm… I was… I was looking for my mommy," he said with a shaky voice.

"Your mommy?" she asked. "Was she in there?" She pointed at the large building. Macavity slowly nodded. She looked at the roof he had just jumped off, and the glass dome that was just visible from down there. She seemed to be thinking. "Does your mommy happen to be called… Grizabella?"

He nodded again, looking more and more scared. "Well, how interesting…" She looked at him. "No need to be afraid, little fellow. If what you said is true, that would mean my tomfriend knows your daddy!"

"He… He does?" Macavity asked.

"Yes! He know him very well! In fact, he thinks it's too bad he hasn't been able to pay him a visit in a loooong time. You know what? It's getting cold out here. Let's get you home. Or would you like to wait for your mommy?"

Macavity looked back at the dark building. He shook his head and took the queen's paw as they started to walk away.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** Sorry to keep the suspense in the air. I promise I will update soon. And, to all the kids reading this: never go with strangers, even if they say they know your daddy.


	16. Decision

**A/N:** It's almost this little writer's one year anniversary, and I'm looking for an idea to write for the occasion. Something special. If you have an idea, feel free to tell me, whether it is in a review or a pm. (Doesn't even have to be Cats, even though I would prefer that)

 **Disclaimer:** Last time I checked, 'Andrew Lloyd Webber' wasn't written under my doorbell.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 16: Decision**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **Tottenham Court**_

 _ **A few days after the Jellicle Ball**_

oo0O0oo

Grizabella rushed out of the lounge, almost toppling a waiter with a plate of shrimps.

This went too far.

Luphus Smith had asked her if she wanted to be in his show business. When she thought about it, he moved closer and placed a paw around her shoulder. _Just imagine it, Grizabella_ , he had said, _you would be famous_. With that, he made a wide gesture in the air, as if he was showing something that was written on an imaginative wall. _Grizabella, the Glamour Cat_.

It sounded quite tempting, but she knew she had a tribe. How would she explain it? But as she was thinking, Luphus looked into her eyes.

It was obvious he had been planning to kiss her, but before he could even bat an eyelid, she stood up and left through the glass door. She rushed outside, into the cold of the night. She had a mate, for Everlasting's sake.

As she crossed the busy street, she shook her head. Even though the offer sounded very nice, she couldn't accept it. She was a Jellicle, and Jellicles don't belong in fancy clubs. They belong on the Junkyard.

oo0O0oo

"Where are we going?" Macavity asked the white queen who was leading him through streets he had never seen before.

"I'm bringing you home," she answered.

"But how do you know where that is?"

"Because I spoke with your mommy in the club."

"But… I've never been here before!"

"It's probably just a different way. Don't worry, we'll be there any minute now."

Macavity felt uneasy. The queen seemed nice, but he sensed something about her. He didn't know what it was or how he felt it, there just was something. As they turned around a corner, he could now smell something too. The smell got stronger as they moved in that direction, but it didn't smell like the Junkyard. It smelled like a lot of water and fish.

They turned around another corner, and they were now standing on a street that followed a long path of water. Macavity had heard about this. It was the river Thames.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I told you, we are going to the Junkyard."

She continued her way along the river. Macavity followed, but stopped when he suddenly saw a light on the water. And not just one, but multiple lanterns in the far distance. It was a boat.

Macavity remembered tales they told him about a bravo cat who travelled on a barge. A pirate. Called Growltiger. The Jellicles were afraid of him. They told him he should stay away from the river, because that was where he pursued his evil aims. Why was the white lady going through this part of the city?

The white queen turned around to look why he had stopped. "Why did you stop? Come with me."

"I can't," he answered.

"Don't be scared, the sooner we're out of here, the better."

"No. I'm going back."

She took a step closer to him and grabbed his shoulder. "I don't think so. You're coming with me."

"Let go of me!" Macavity yelled as he tried to free himself from her grip. She grabbed him more tightly as she started to drag him back into the direction she wanted. He raked his claws over the ground in an attempt to stop her. Then, he saw a bunch of cables running across the street from a building to a couple of construction instruments. He grabbed the cables and didn't let go.

The queen made a frustrated noise as she pulled harder, trying to make him loosen his grip. "Let go, you little…"

In a last attempt to avoid being taken away, Macavity attached himself to the cables even more by sinking his teeth into them as far as he could.

Flash.

Poof.

The queen averted her eyes from the bright flash of electricity, but when she looked up again, she could only see a puff of red smoke escape between her claws.

oo0O0oo

Macavity groaned as he regained consciousness. He looked around him. The queen, the ship, the river… they were all gone. He took in everything around him. He was in a part of the city he recognized. He wasn't far from the Junkyard.

As he made his way back home, he wondered about what just happened. Had everything just been a dream? He stumbled through the gates of the Junkyard, and once he arrived on the clearing, he landed flat on the ground. He didn't know why, but he felt inexplicably exhausted.

He heard cats around him. Some called his name. He just closed his eyes.

oo0O0oo

Grizabella continued her way home after catching her breath in an alley for a few minutes, while thinking tonight's events over. She was torn between the two worlds. She just couldn't decide which she preferred.

As she approached the familiar metal fences, she heard some commotion coming from the center of the Junkyard. Weren't the Jellicles supposed to be sleeping?

From the moment she stepped onto the clearing, she knew something was wrong. Every single Jellicle was there, and when she appeared, they all stared at her. She saw several cats standing around Macavity, who was sitting on the ground. Cleopatra had a paw placed on the panting kitten's shoulder.

Deuteronomy stepped forward. "Where have you been, Grizabella?" he asked with his typical concerned voice.

"W… walking," she answered.

Deuteronomy sighed and shook his head. "Please, just tell me the truth, Grizabella."

"What?" Grizabella looked around in confusion. She saw Macavity averting his eyes, and Cleopatra holding him tighter. "You?" she silently asked.

"Macavity saw you in one of those clubs," Deuteronomy continued. "He says he saw you getting very close to a rich tom."

"What?" She took a step back, and looked at the faces of the cats around her. They barely showed any emotion at all. "No! I was there, but nothing happened!"

"He also says you talked to a queen who tried to take him to Growltiger."

Grizabella couldn't believe her ears. Was that kitten really suggesting she worked with the pirates? "That's a lie! I never talked to anyone of Growltiger's crew! He's making things up!"

"I'm not! A white queen tried to take me to a ship!" Macavity yelled as he tried to get up, but Cleopatra held him down.

"Grizabella, I need to know the truth," Deuteronomy said as he stepped closer. "What have you been doing all those times you went out at night?"

Grizabella stepped back every time Deuteronomy got closer. She looked around the tribe once more. Their faces were becoming more worried and angry.

"Grizabella," Deuteronomy said once again as he tried to make eye contact. "You can't live in two worlds at the same time. You'll have to choose between the Junkyard or the human world."

Her eyes widened. Was this really happening? She looked at Macavity, who was frowning at her. "She was right…" she whispered.

"What?" Deuteronomy asked in confusion.

"It was true… The prophecy…" she said a bit louder. "You were right, Cleopatra." The tribe exchanged confused looks, and Cleopatra's eyes widened. "My downfall…" Her voice got louder and louder. "Not the tribe's downfall, but MY downfall!" she screamed as she pointed at Macavity. The tribe gasped and all looked at the red kitten, who looked up at the psychic. Cleopatra let go of Macavity and stepped back, shaking her head. "You cursed kitten!" Grizabella screamed. "I shouldn't have given birth to you, just like she said!"

"Calm down, Grizabella." Deuteronomy tried to place a paw on his mate's arm, but she shook it off.

"No! Clearly, you don't want me here, if you would rather believe that little Pollicle than me!"

"Grizabella, I never…"

"You know what, if that's all it takes for you to lose your trust in me, I'd better go!"

"Grizabella!" Deuteronomy shouted, but she had already turned around and walked away. He sighed and stared down at the ground. Behind him, the Jellicles started to leave the clearing. Nobody went after her. There was no use anyway.

Macavity looked around, but everyone walked around him, as if they were avoiding him. What was that prophecy-thing? Why did Cleopatra all of a sudden disappear, as if she was ashamed?

"Macavity," his father asked. He held out his paw, and Macavity grabbed it. They walked back to their den. When they arrived, he brought his son to his bed.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What was that prophecy mommy talked about?"

Deuteronomy sighed. He had hoped he would never have to tell his son about this, but there was no other way now. "When you weren't born yet, your mother wanted to know if you were going to be a tom or a queen. She asked Cleopatra, but when she tried to see, she had a vision. She said… She said you were going to destroy the tribe."

Macavity's eyes widened. "What? Why would she think that?"

"I don't know, but believe me, Macavity, I didn't want to believe it. I said to myself that I would forget about it, and watching you grow up, I believed it wasn't true. I still do."

"But… why did mommy say that?"

"She didn't think about it. She was upset, that's all."

"Will she come back?"

"… I don't know, Macavity."

oo0O0oo

Cleopatra entered her den, only to find Gus sitting there.

"I think you owe us an explanation," he said.

"Please, Gus, forget about it."

"I won't. Deuteronomy probably told you to keep it a secret, but now that the entire tribe knows there is _something_ , you should explain it once and for all."

She gave in and told him everything. His frown deepened as she proceeded in her story.

"Oh dear," was all he said when she was done. "The poor kit."

"I never wanted this, Gus. I only told her what my vision had told me."

"I know. You wanted to protect our, tribe, of course. But tell me," he looked deep into her eyes, "do _you_ believe it?"

"Gus, prophecies are not about whether you believe them or not. It's about whether you _want_ them to be true or not."

Gus thought about that for a while. "I suppose so. But still, surely you must think _something_."

"I never believe my own prophecies, nor do I disbelieve them. I just say them, that is all."

Gus chuckled. "It must be nice to be able to be so neutral about things."

"What about you, Gus? Do you believe?"

"I believe that at the end of the day, we are the ones that make them come true."

oo0O0oo

"So… The Jellicle disappeared?"

Growltiger walked in around in circles through his cabin while his lover explained what had happened.

"Yes, my dear. But think about what a great asset he could be…"

"Yes… I want him on my crew. And I want you to make him join me."

"But he already knows me. He won't trust me anymore."

"Make him join me. That is an order."

Griddlebone wanted to say him he should never talk to her like that, but she wisely kept her mouth shut. She wanted to keep him, after all.

For now.

oo0O0oo

 _ **One week later**_

"Macavity, come play with us."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I would rather be on my own for now, Munk."

Munkustrap sighed and gave up. As he turned around, he saw Demeter coming their way with a let-me-try look. She ran past Munkustrap and climbed onto TSE 1.

"Mac, why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy."

"You are. And you've been for the last couple of days."

"Wouldn't you be if everyone in the tribe thinks you're a murderer?"

"They don't, Mac," Demeter said as she hugged him. "I don't."

They suddenly noticed that all the cats who had been doing their everyday business around the clearing had stopped. At first, it seemed as though they were the reason, but then they smelled a familiar smell.

Deuteronomy came out of his den just in time to see the queen stepping onto the clearing. "Grizabella…" he whispered. He came to her, but she didn't look him in the eyes. "You came back," he said.

"You said I couldn't live in two worlds at once," she slowly said, "so I made my decision." She looked at him. "I'm really sorry about what happened last week, Deuteronomy. But I didn't come here to say sorry. I came here to say goodbye."

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** Well, you knew this was coming.


	17. Regret

**A/N:** Okay, some information about last chapter: Deuteronomy didn't say she had to leave the tribe, he said she had to choose if she lived on the Junkyard or in the human world, like Bustopher. I also already mentioned that the Jellicles don't really like Bustopher for not living with them (see chapter 2), and Bustopher also doesn't have a mate, whereas Grizabella does. So yeah, it's a little different than with Bustopher. (By the way, Gus doesn't live in the theatre, he just goes there frequently for his plays.)

 **Disclaimer:** No.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 17: Regret**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Junkyard**_

 _ **A gray, rainy day**_

oo0O0oo

Deuteronomy stared out through the entrance of his den. His den. Only his.

The rain gushed out of the sky and created large puddles on the clearing. Two completely soaked Jellicles finally reached their den and fled inside. Behind him, he could hear Munkustrap, who wasn't doing much. What was there to do on a rainy day like this? Especially since Macavity kept disappearing all the time. They used to go and look for him when he did that, but they had learned there was no use, and it was his choice to be alone.

Deuteronomy was pulled out of his thoughts when all of a sudden a cat appeared in front of him. Gus' fur was drenched and sticking against his body. "Care to let me in?" he asked. Deuteronomy stepped aside and let his brother into his den.

"What brings you here in this weather?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Gus answered as he picked up an old towel from the floor and started to dry his fur. "I just wanted to see how things are going in here. Hello there," he added, waving at Munkustrap. "Where's your youngest?" he asked, after looking around the room.

"Everlasting knows where," Deuteronomy sighed. "I don't know how he does it, but he keeps escaping whenever I let my guard down for only one minute."

"He should watch out; before you know it, you catch a cold in this flash flood. But say, Deuteronomy," Gus said as he lowered the volume of his voice, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess. Life goes on, doesn't it?"

"Have you thought if you will get another mate?"

"What? Gus, she barely left and you already want me to replace her?" Deuteronomy said, trying to keep his voice down.

"It's not like that! It's just…" Gus sighed. "You have two sons, brother."

"Munkustrap is almost a full grown tom."

"I know, but… I know this is hard for you, but it was her decision. It's almost been a month now. It's time to move on."

oo0O0oo

Grizabella strolled down the street. Rain was pouring down her face. She was cold. She had to find somewhere to hide.

As she sat down on a concrete threshold, out of the rain, she thought about how fast she had lost everything. It had started with her decision to leave the tribe. A decision she felt she would regret for the rest of her life. The look on Deuteronomy's face when she told him… She wasn't able to get that image out of her mind.

After that, she went to the only place she could: Tottenham Court. She sang and she danced, it was a wonderful time, that made her forget about what had happened… Until she started vomiting.

It started one day, in the bathroom. She thought it was just because she ate too much, but it started to happen more often. It only got worse whenever she tried to drink any alcohol. After about four times, Luphus was worried and called a medical cat.

"When were you going to tell me?" Luphus asked when she walked into his lounge the next day.

"What?" she asked.

"That you are pregnant."

How. Just how does someone forget they're pregnant. The Everlasting Cat may not even know the answer, but somehow she had. All that time in the clubs had washed away all the thoughts about her past.

"I have to get back," she muttered.

"Back? Back where?" Luphus asked. "Grizabella, who is the father?"

"The Junkyard… I have to get back…"

"Junkyard? Did you live on a _junkyard_?"

"Not a junkyard, Luphus," she said as she turned to him, " _The_ Junkyard."

Luphus placed down his glass and stood up from the settee. "You've been lying to me," he said. "All that time you were nothing but a stray?"

"I'm not a stray, I never was! I was part of a tribe!"

"You lied to me! I thought I could trust you!"

He had thrown her out. He had sent her away, calling her a foul street cat and a liar, and telling her to never return.

Now she had nothing left.

The door behind her opened and she heard a human shooing her away. She fled back into the rain as the streetlamps awoke. Where was she supposed to go? She couldn't go back to the Junkyard. How was she supposed to look Deuteronomy in the eyes?

In a narrow alley, a large cardboard box was lying on its side next to a few trashcans. She fled inside, glad to be out of the rain.

That night, she gave birth to her third son. Inside a dirty, thin cardboard bow, with rain dripping from the ceiling.

She knew she couldn't take care of him. She couldn't even take care of herself. She wrapped the small kitten up in her coat. At least he was warm now. She tore of a piece of one of the box's flaps, and used a marker she found in a nearby trashcan to write a message.

 **Please take care of this kitten. I would only fail him as a mother. His name is Zaliket.**

When the rain calmed down a bit, she walked out of the box and looked back one more time.

"I hope I will ever see you again."

oo0O0oo

"Deme, where's my comb?"

"I don't know, perhaps RIGHT WHERE YOU LEFT IT?"

"Oh yeah, I see it now. Thanks!"

Demeter sighed as she heard her sister walk away from the other side of the curtain separating their rooms.

"Bomba, Deme, you better get some sleep!" she heard her father shout from the other side of the den.

He was right. It was almost past midnight. Demeter let herself fall down on her pillow and stared up at the ceiling, which had recently been fixed because of several leaks. She listened to the rhythmical sound of the rain, and tried to mimic it by tapping her claws on her chest. After several minutes, she sighed and rolled onto her side. When she did so, she stared right into a pair of green eyes.

Demeter screeched as she crawled back, but Macavity quickly gestured her to be quiet. "What are you doing here?" she whispered when she calmed down.

"I needed someone to talk to," Macavity answered.

"How long have you been spying on me?"

"A few minutes. I thought it was kinda cute to see how you made music." He smiled.

For one moment, Demeter forgot how to be angry as she looked at his adorable smile, but she quickly picked back up: "How did you get in here? You're not even wet!"

Macavity nervously glanced around the room. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked. After she nodded, he explained to her how he was able to move around the Junkyard without walking. Her eyes widened.

"So… you can teleport?"

"Yes. I discovered it when that white queen tried to abduct me. I can travel farther if I have some sort of electric shock to push me. But it takes a lot of energy, and it's hard to control where I end up."

Demeter didn't know what to say. She was impressed, but also a little freaked out by the idea. "I didn't know you were a magical cat," she finally said.

"I didn't either. In fact… you're the first person to whom I ever mentioned this."

"Really? Not even your father? Or Munkustrap?"

"Of course not. It would scare them. They would think I'll use it against them. To kill them."

"That's not true."

"It is! Ever since that day, I feel how everyone becomes uncomfortable around me! They all think I'm evil!"

"Macavity, for the last time: they don't!"

"Didn't you see how Bombalurina ignored me last time I saw her? She hates me."

"Macavity, she always hated you. Don't you remember the night of the Ball? The two of you couldn't stop arguing." She placed a paw on his shoulder as his head fell down. "I really feel bad about what you have to go through, Mac, but you don't have to take everything so personal. Just because someone doesn't say hello to you, doesn't mean they see you as a murderer."

Macavity's expression changed from angry to sad. "This whole thing just makes me so afraid of making mistakes. I'm scared that from the moment I do something wrong, they'll never forgive me."

"Mac, I'll always forgive you," she said as she hugged him. "I will."

Macavity didn't say anything, but she suddenly felt some sort of weird, static electricity-like energy in the air. Half a second later, she was hugging nothing but a small cloud of red smoke that slowly disappeared into the air.

"Hey, Mac, if you can still hear me, try not to scare me next time, okay?"

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** The name Zaliket belongs to WaitingformyMunkustrap. She created it and gave me permission to use it. Thanks!

P.S.: Keep an eye on the new stories on 20.02.17!


	18. Lost & Found

**A/N:** Exactly one year ago, I posted the first chapter of this story. Now, here we are, one year and 18 chapters later. I can't thank you enough for bearing with me through the more than 30K words adventure of our favorite little felines. However, the adventure is far from finished; for some of the Jellicles, it is yet to start.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 18: Lost & Found**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **A narrow alley in London**_

 _ **Just before dawn**_

oo0O0oo

"Eh, Tuck, mate, come take a look a' this."

"Yeah, what'ya got?"

"Looks like a kit."

"Huh? What's it doin' in 'ere?"

"Dunno."

"Hey look, a message."

"Someone asks to take care of 'im. It says 'is name is 'Zaliket'."

"Zaliket? Funny name." The tom slowly kneeled inside of the box as he tried to take the kitten, which was wrapped up in a grey coat. "Ya left 'ere by your mother, poor little fella?"

"Watch out, ya'll 'urt 'im!"

"Relax, I know wha' I'm doin'."

"Wait… You're no' actually plannin' to take care of this kit, are ya?"

"What're we supposed to do? Leave 'im 'ere, in the cold? And ya 'ave to admit little Zaliket is a cutie," he answered as he smiled at the sleeping kitten.

"But… We 'ave no idea how to raise a kitten, Tuck!"

"So what? We'll figure somethin' out."

The other tom sighed. "Fine, but you're responsible for that extra mouth we 'ave to feed."

"Don' worry. There's plenty of food for 'im."

"Yeah, but a kitten needs milk, Tuck."

"Sure, I'll find some. Plenty of houses, plenty of milk."

oo0O0oo

"Deme, wake up!"

Demeter groaned and slowly opened her eyes when she felt her sister shaking her shoulder. "What?" she asked.

"Breakfast," Bombalurina answered before leaving the room.

Demeter sighed as she rolled off her bed. She stretched her paws above her head as she walked to the main room of the den. Her sister was drinking milk and her father was standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Demeter," he said when he saw her, "I'm off to do the morning patrol, be good while I'm gone okay?"

Demeter nodded as she sat down opposite to Bombalurina. She heard her father walk away and grabbed a dish of cream someone had prepared for her.

"So who was in your room last night?" Bomba asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"I heard you talking to someone last night. Who was it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Girl, I'm your sister. I should know these things. Was it Munkustrap?"

"Maybe."

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

"Wait… It wasn't Macavity, was it?"

"Maybe."

"How did whoever it was get into your room anyway? Never mind, that doesn't interest me. What I should know is what you two talked about."

"Things."

"Everlasting, Deme, can't you just give me a clear answer?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, that's it, I give up." Bombalurina sighed as she stood up and walked back to her room. "Don't worry," she shouted over her shoulder, "The day you get a tomfriend, I'll be the first to notice."

oo0O0oo

"Come on, you idiots…" Griddlebone impatiently tapped her claws against her crossed paws.

"I'm sorry, miss Griddlebone, but there is no activity at all," Grumbuskin sighed as he put down the binoculars.

"Well I'm leaving this place with a Jellicle, whether it's that blasted red kitten or anyone else!"

The pirates focused their attention on the Junkyard's gate again. "Jellicles don't actually leave that place very often, miss," Tumblebrutus remarked. "And don't forget he can teleport."

"Of course I won't forget that, you fool! That's why we're here in the first place. We'll have to lure him out."

"And how would we do that?"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter if we leave here with that kitten or someone else… I'll get what I want anyway."

oo0O0oo

"So, 'ere's our place. It's no' much, but it sure is better than that box where we found ya…"

"Eh, Tuck, I very much doubt that kit can understan' even a single word of what ya sayin'."

"So what? If we don' talk to it, it won' learn how to talk."

"Whatever." The tom shrugged as he knelt down and lifted a small grid. "C'mon," he gestured as the other tom jumped down into the hole that lead to the basement of an empty house in Victoria Grove. "I didn' know ya 'ad such a soft side," he commented when he followed.

"I didn' know ya would rather leave a kitten to die than to take care of 'im."

"That's not what I said, I just said we can' raise a kitten. Even if we knew how, there's still the fact that we're already fightin' to 'ave enough food."

"We'll just 'ave to go and steal some more food." He placed down the kitten on an old couch that had been left in the basement. He took of the grey coat, revealing a black kitten with leopard spots around his neck and on his paws. "'Ello there," he smiled as he waved his paw at the kitten, whose eyes were now open. "I'm Tucker," he said, pointing at himself, "And that's me brother, Rumtum," he said, pointing at the black and orange tabby, who was standing in the other half of the room, observing the scene with his paws crossed. "He may seem a bit grumpy now, but 'e's a good guy."

"Yeah, good that ya told 'im our names, but I doubt 'e will…"

"Rum…" the kitten suddenly pronounced. The two brother stared at him wide-eyed. "Tum…" he continued.

"That's good!" Tucker exclaimed. "Now try my name! Tucker. T-U-C-K-E-R."

"Tug… ger."

"No, ya pronounce it with a K. Tucker."

"Tuckel!"

"No…"

"C'mon," Rumtum said, "Let 'im 'ave it. Ya can' expect 'im to be able to say our names perfectly after a few 'ours."

"Yeah, you're right. C'mon, let's go check if the 'ouse next door 'as some milk in their fridge."

"Tum! Rum! Tuggle!" Zaliket happily chanted as the two left the room.

oo0O0oo

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath… hath all…"

"Hath all too short a date."

"Oh. Indeed." Gus heavily moved his paws through the air as he repeated the lines. "… and summer's lease hath all too short a date. Sometime his gold complexion is dimm'd; and often too hot the eye of heaven shines…"

"No, it's the other way around: sometime the eye, often the complexion."

Gus sighed as he took off the Elizabethan coat he had been wearing. "Can we take a break?"

The orange cat placed down his pile of paper and looked at Gus over the pair of glasses on his nose. "Is something wrong, Gus?"

"No, nothing… I'm probably just tired."

"Hey, Gus," the tom said as he patted Gus' shoulder, "It's not a crime to break your one-hour policy every once in a while. We still have three weeks to get this right."

"I just can't seem to concentrate. Maybe it's better if we continue tomorrow."

"Of course. I know life on the Junkyard has been rather busy lately, so it's okay if you go home."

"Thanks, William. You're the best." Gus smiled at his friend before walking out of the theatre, mouthing his lines while walking home. "… But thy eternal summer shall not fade…"

oo0O0oo

"Deme, where's my comb?"

"For the last time, I DON'T KNOW!"

"You were the last person who used it!"

"I never touched it since that time you threw it at me!"

"Ugh, FINE! I guess I'll just look horrible, then!"

Demeter sighed as loud as she could to make sure her sister could hear her from in her room, and walked out of the den frustrated. Bomba always spent so much time worrying about how she looked, even though she had admitted herself that there was no tom in the tribe she would want to have a serious relationship with, after which she had casually added that couldn't be said for all of us, nudge nudge. Demeter had just ignored the comment and rolled her eyes.

She strolled through the junk, not thinking about where she was going. Her eyes scanned the piles of garbage in search of something that could still be used. She stopped when she saw a flash of light. Upon turning her head, she discovered a cracked mirror that was partially buried. She grabbed the corner and pulled it out. It was usable, if you didn't pay too much attention to the scar running across the reflective surface. It was much cleaner than the mirror she currently had, which had a rusty metal frame. This one had a nice, wooden frame that was still in good shape. As she took the trinket under her paw, she turned around to return to her den. She looked around to see where she was. She was close to the outer fence, she knew the way back.

The golden queen started to walk, singing a melody in her head. She took her found treasure and held it out in front of her to inspect the fur on her head. As she adjusted some curls that were sticking out, she suddenly noticed movement behind her. She changed the angle of the mirror to see a black and dark grey tabby leap toward her.

Demeter screamed as her attacker hit her back and she stumbled forward. The mirror flew out of her paws and shattered on the ground. Demeter quickly turned around to face her foe. One blue eye stared at her, cold as ice. The other milky white eye blindly stared into the distance. An ugly scar started right above it, running across the eye, down his left cheek until it eventually turned into a vile grin at the bottom of his face, showing sharp teeth. A crimson bandana covered the upper part of his head, but one clipped ear protruded from the fabric.

The tom's grin got wider as he turned a dagger around in his paw. "What do you want from me?" Demeter asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't want anything from you, darling," the tom said in a raspy voice. "I just want you to come with me like a nice little queen." He took a step forward, to which Demeter responded by instinctively taking a step back. "Come on," the tom insisted, "don't make this harder than it should be. Or I'll be forced to use my little friend!" He slashed with his dagger, only missing Demeter by a few inches, and she quickly took another step back, causing her to trip over a metal tube and landing on the floor on her back.

She heard her attacker laugh and saw him leaning over her. Her heart was beating at a record speed as she tried to think of a way out. The tom said something, but she didn't listen; she paid more attention to the sting she felt in her shoulder.

As the scarred cat looked away for one second to see if anyone was near, Demeter reached over her shoulder on his blind side and grabbed the first thing she found. Pain shot through her paw, but she clenched her fist around the sharp object and slashed it at her opponent. The cat turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw his own face in the shard of the mirror that was heading his way. He tried to dodge it, but the sharp edge of the shard sliced across his nose.

The tom screamed as he pressed his paw against his nose, while blood started to gush out. Demeter let the bloody mirror shard slip out of her grip. A deep cut ran across the palm of her own paw, but she didn't pay attention as she ran away as fast as possible.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** To be continued…


	19. Intruders

**A/N:** I'm back! After more than a month of not uploading _anything_. Sorry for the delay, guys. Life has been really exhausting the past weeks.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 19: Intruders**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Junkyard**_

 _ **Right where we left off**_

oo0O0oo

Demeter ran as fast as she could as she heard the wounded tom's curses fade away in the distance. She ran and ran, pressing her bleeding paw against her chest. She looked behind her to see if the cat was following her, and abruptly bumped into Macavity, who was running her way.

"Demeter, what's wrong?" he asked worried. "I sensed you were in danger!" He gasped. "Are you bleeding?"

"There's… There's a cat there who tried to attack me. I think it's a pirate," she panted.

"A pirate?" Macavity frowned and gazed in the direction Demeter came from. "Stay here," he commanded as he started to walk in that direction.

"Wait! Don't go there all by yourself! You could get hurt!"

"The pirates wouldn't hurt me even if they could."

"Really? You think that?" a raspy voice sounded, and the vicious looking cat stepped in sight. "I'm afraid that if you don't come with me willingly, I'll have no other choice."

"I'd like to see you try," Macavity growled as his muscles tensed.

"I don't think that will be necessary," the pirate grinned. He jumped, bounced off against the hood of a car, and landed behind Macavity. He roughly grabbed his previous victim and pressed his blade against her throat. "I think you will come with us willingly. _Won't you_?" he asked as he pressed the dagger against her skin, just not hard enough to pierce it. Demeter held her breath and looked at Macavity with panic in her eyes.

"Let her go," Macavity commanded.

Surprisingly, the pirate didn't obey. "Maybe I will if you do as I tell you. Start walking to the fence. Slowly… And don't try one of your disappearing tricks, or she'll be the new rug in the captain's cabin!"

Macavity hesitantly turned around and started walking. The pirate followed closely, not taking his knife away. The red tom glanced around, scanning his environment for an opportunity to get Demeter out of the pirate's claws without her getting hurt, but the pirate didn't take his eye off his target for a single second.

By the time they reached the fence, Demeter could feel the knife being taken away from her throat, even though the grip on her shoulder stayed as strong as before.

"Okay, slowly turn around," the pirate commanded. Macavity obeyed and was now facing the criminal and his hostage. "Now, I would leave your little queenfriend here, but the problem is that takes away everything that keeps you from teleporting away. So, I'm very sorry," he said to Demeter, "but you'll have to come with us."

"No!" Macavity yelled. "You're not taking her! I'll go with you, but she stays here!"

The pirate laughed. "And I'm supposed to believe that you'll do everything I say if I don't have anything to threaten you with? No, I'll only let her go when I know for sure you won't try anything, and it's up to you to determine when that is."

"NO!" Macavity screamed as a red flash came from his eyes. Demeter felt the pirate's grip loosen and the dagger fell out of his paw. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw the tom's good eye was staring into the distance just as blankly as his blind eye. The next moment, a red ball of fur hit him.

The impact seemed to take the pirate out of his trance, and he cursed as they rolled over the ground. "Get off me, you little Pollicle!" He slashed with his claws, but Macavity dodged. The pirate managed to get on top of Macavity and pinned him down with his paws pressing on his throat. "You know what, I don't even care about Growltiger anymore. I'm just gonna do whatever I want with you!" he said as he pressed extra hard.

Meanwhile, Demeter reached out and grabbed a saucepan out of the junk. She weighed it in her paw before swinging it through the air, hitting the pirate's shoulder. She could hear an unappealing sound as the tom's paw was pushed off of Macavity's neck. Macavity took the opportunity and hit the tom in the face. He unsheathed his claws before repeating the attack, causing the pirate to scream as a deep cut was drawn across his face, badly wounding his remaining eye.

Macavity gave one last push, and the pirate fell to the ground. The smaller tom climbed on top and pressed his claws against his opponent's throat, ready to give the final blow.

"Macavity! Stop!" Demeter screamed. "What are you doing?"

"He's too dangerous! Scum like him doesn't deserve to live!"

"What? Stop this immediately! I'll go tell my father! We have to imprison him!"

"No! This has to be done!"

"Stop right now, Macavity!"

Something in the tone of her voice made Macavity lower his paw and look at the young queen.

"This is not who you are, Macavity. You are better than this."

He sighed and climbed off the pirate. "You're right. He's not worth it. You go get your father, I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

Demeter looked relieved as she ran away, leaving the two toms alone. Macavity looked down on the pirate in disgust, but the pirate couldn't even see it.

"Come on, kitten," he whispered between two coughs. "Finish me. You know you want to."

"No. You deserve to suffer a bit longer."

"I can feel your anger. Strike me down with all of your hatred…"

"I'll never join Growltiger. I have a prophecy not to fulfill."

oo0O0oo

"I'm afraid he's not coming back, milady."

"Stupid Pollicle! He can't even handle a small kitten!" Griddlebone spat as she walked around between the other pirates. "Change of plan. We go back, and Growltiger can go get that kitten himself if he wants it so badly."

Grumbuskin shifted uncomfortably. "Are we just going to leave him behind?"

Griddlebone gave him a cold stare. "It's his fault. He volunteered to go, but he clearly overestimated himself." She turned around and headed in the direction of the ship, away from the iron fences of the Junkyard. "Plus, what do you think those pathetic Jellicles will do? Cuddle him to death?"

oo0O0oo

"So, rule numbe' one: neve' accept somethin' a 'uman offers ya. We only like wha' we find for ourselves."

"Tuck, don' teach 'im things like that. 'E isn' old enough yet to find 'is own food."

"Look, Rumtum, you were agains' takin' this kit in, so you better stay ou' of my education sys'em."

"Tum! Tugger! Rum!"

"See? 'E doesn' learn anythin' anyway. 'E 'asn' said anythin' else than our names ever since we took 'im in."

Tucker rolled his eyes. His brother could be so stubborn at times. He hopped onto a table in the corner of their cozy basement and started twisting the knobs of an old radio. The only result was a bunch of white noise, and the closest thing to music he found was a loud beeping sound that filled the basement for a couple of seconds before fading away into what sounded more like a windstorm than a song.

"Rumtum, I really think we should ge' ourselves a new one."

"Yeah, bu' where would ya go ge' one?"

"There's a whole bunch o' ol' technology on tha' junkyard."

"What? Ya wouldn' actually go there, would ya?"

"Why not?"

"Tha' scary bunch, those "Jellicles", I don' think they're very keen on visi'ors."

"C'mon, they can' be that bad."

"I've 'eard abou'em. I 'eard nobody ever went in there, and go' back ou' again."

"Yeah, that's cause no one ever goes in there! 'Ow do we even know those "Jellicles" even exist? Maybe they're jus' a myth."

"I think it's a bad idea to go to tha' junkyard."

"Ya always think everythin's a bad idea. Sometimes, ya jus' 'ave to follow your 'eart."

"Bu' I always end up followin' you instead, which somehow always gets us into trouble."

oo0O0oo

"What do you think?"

"I don't know…" Deuteronomy glanced across the room, where the new prisoner sat in a cage (an upside-down crib, fastened to the floor with a chain and a padlock). "We can't keep him here forever, but we can't just let him go either."

"You know I can hear everything you say," an annoyed voice sounded from the shadows of the cage. "Now I know what they mean when they say the loss of one sense enhances the others." Deuteronomy sighed and took Buster with him, out of the 'prison' and the hearing range of the prisoner.

They were starting to get used to the pirate's sarcastic comments and attempts to annoy them. Needless to say, he hadn't exactly been cooperating with his captors. After what felt like hours of struggle to get him into the cage, they tried to question him. Were there more pirates waiting outside the Junkyard? Why did he try to take Demeter and Macavity? What was his name? After getting very few useful answers ('Maybe', 'To sell them to the circus' and 'Mary', respectively), Cleopatra had tried to do a medical examination. Since he wouldn't let anyone near him, she had to rely on her empathic skills, but had a hard time concentrating.

"Permanent loss of sight… Dislocated shoulder… Minor facial wounds…" she was summing up when he started to talk.

"I may not be able to see you, but I can feel you in my head. You're trying to figure things out, aren't you?"

"The interrogation is over. This is a medical examination. I was not sent here to find answers to the questions you were asked before," she answered, her eyes closed, trying to keep her focus on the mental activity in the room instead of the verbal.

"I think I recognize you," he suddenly said.

Cleopatra stopped breathing for a moment, but then continued her work as she kept her calm.

"Your voice… Your smell…" the pirate continued. "Your thoughts trying to get into my head… You tried it back then on the barge, didn't you? You're that escaped slave?"

Cleopatra continued to control her breathing, her eyes still closed, but she didn't manage to keep a completely straight face. Some parts of her face started to twitch involuntarily.

"But… Grumbuskin… Tumblebrutus… They said they found your body…"

"Did they?" Cleopatra asked, opening her eyes.

"They must've known… The dirty little traitors…"

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do to help your medical state if you don't let me touch you," she said as she stood up, changing the subject.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to? Well, there's no reason for you to stay here I guess, so bye, then."

"Let me know when you change your mind. You know, when you're screaming in agony because your wounds are infected."

"Don't worry, lady, I get it. You're still my slave."

The pirate grinned and pulled his crimson bandana over his eyes as Cleopatra left.

oo0O0oo

"'Kay… this is it, I guess…"

"Yeah… looks kinda scary, don' ya think?"

Rumtum and Tucker were standing in front of an iron fence. Behind it was pile after pile of junk. Just what they needed. But they were afraid that junk wasn't all that was hidden behind that grey barrier.

"Why did ya 'ave to take tha' kitten with ya?"

"First: 'is name is Zaliket. Second: I couldn' jus' leave 'im alone in our den, could I?" Tucker smiled at the kitten, wrapped in the coat they found him in, standing in between them, watching the monument in front of them with large eyes. "Now, ya will be careful, won'ya, Zaliket? There could be some dangerous cats in 'ere."

"Tugger! Tum! Rum!"

"Fine, let's jus' get this over and done with. But remember: as soon as we see a sign of _any_ cat, we're outta here, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

Rumtum climbed on top of the fence and jumped off to the other side. Tucker grabbed the kitten and followed his brother. Once the three of them were inside, they looked around.

"Wow, there's a whole lo' of stuff in 'ere," Rumtum said. "And we don' even 'ave to steal it from the 'umans, they don' wan' it anyway."

"See? Ya don' always 'ave to be that skeptical," Tucker said with a smile.

"… Bu' we might 'ave to steal it from a bunch of angry cats."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let's go. You go tha' way, I'll take Zali with me this way. Unless you're too scared to spli' up?" he asked with a grin. His brother quickly shook his head. "Look if ya find a radio in a proper state, bu' if ya find anythin' else we could use, feel free to take it."

Rumtum nodded and bolted off, leaving a small trail of dust behind him. Tucker gently took Zaliket's paw and started to walk. "Stay with me, Zali," he said. "You don' wanna ge' lost in 'ere."

oo0O0oo

"Foreign scents in the outer sections," Buster reported.

Deuteronomy frowned. "Are you sure it's not just 'Mary's?"

"Yes, it's different. Besides, he came from the other side."

"How many did you smell?"

"I'm not sure… Two, maybe three. All toms."

"Okay. Take a few toms with you and scan the Junkyard for intruders."

Buster nodded and went to gather his fellow Protectors. Deuteronomy looked out over the clearing. _What a busy day_ , he thought.

oo0O0oo

"Let's see…" Tucker dug through a pile of kitchen equipment. "I don' suppose we'll find a radio 'ere, bu' there are some lovely things 'ere. Ooh!" He happily took one of the items and showed it to Zaliket. "Ya know wha' this is? It's a toaster, that's wha' it is." Zaliket inspected the toaster with a curious face. "If we take this, we can 'ave toast every morning," Tucker continued as he focused on the junk again. "Let's see if there's anythin' else… Of course we can' take everythin'… We 'aven' got the room for that, and we also can' carry all of it… Unless you 'elp, of course. Can you 'old this for a while?" he asked as he turned around, but Zaliket was nowhere to be found.

oo0O0oo

"Hey, Mac?"

Macavity looked up and saw his older brother. "Yes?"

"I heard what happened today."

"Yeah?" Macavity responded.

"I just want to say… That was really cool."

Macavity looked surprised. "Cool?"

"Yeah, I mean, you fought a pirate all by yourself! And you totally kicked his butt!"

"I guess I did…"

"You must be a good fighter. Will you join the Protectors later?"

"I don't know. Will you?"

"I think so. It seems so cool to protect the tribe. Hey, can you tell me what you did to win against that pirate?"

Macavity bit his lip. He didn't want to tell anybody about his powers. Demeter was the only one who knew.

And all the pirates.

"Oh, well… He was already blind on one side, so while he was distracted, I attacked him from his blind side. Then it was just rolling over the ground."

Munkustrap chuckled. "Hey, we should practice sometimes. To make sure the pirates will never abduct _anyone_."

Macavity wanted to respond, but stopped at an unfamiliar smell, accompanied by noise behind him. He saw Munkustrap looking over his shoulder and turned around to see what was going on.

A young kitten, black with leopard spots around his face, neck and paws, shuffled out from behind the garbage, his shoulders covered by a grey coat that was way oversized. He looked around as if he had no idea where he was, which, given the fact that neither of the two brothers had ever seen him before, he probably didn't.

"Who is that?" Macavity asked, not sure if he had to be scared of an unknown kitten, somehow ending up in their habitat.

"I don't know," Munkustrap answered. "Hey there, buddy," he said as he carefully took a step forward.

"Tug… Tum?" the small tom muttered, looking up with large, confused eyes.

"What's your name?" Munkustrap tried.

"Rum… Tum… Tugger?"

Munkustrap kneeled down and gently placed a paw around his shoulder. "That's quite a name. Do you mind if I just call you 'Tugger'?" The kitten didn't answer, he just kept inspecting his surroundings. "Are you lost, Tugger?" When he still didn't receive an answer, he stood up and looked at Macavity. "We should get him to dad."

oo0O0oo

Deuteronomy looked up and saw his sons approaching, accompanied by a smaller young tom. _Well, looks like they were faster than Buster to find the intruder_ , he thought.

"Dad, we found this kit wandering through our Junkyard," Munkustrap started.

"Yes, Buster said he had detected other cats… Was he alone?"

"Yes, and he seems to be completely lost. He said his name is 'Rum Tum Tugger'."

Deuteronomy opened his mouth, but closed it when his eyes fell on the grey coat that was covering most of the kit.

That coat.

Deuteronomy kneeled down and grabbed the border of the coat. It was stained with sand, but there was no way he wouldn't recognize it.

"Where did you find this, little one?" he asked, but the kit just gave him a blank stare. And then he remembered.

She had been pregnant when she left.

oo0O0oo

"Zaliket?"

Tucker rushed through the sea of junk, whisper-shouting the lost kit's name. _Oh no oh no oh no_. He let a kitten wander off in a maze of garbage, which might be inhabited by a group of dangerous, wild cats. What had he done.

"Zaliket?" he repeated. Still no answer. And then, all of a sudden, he could smell him.

With renewed hope, he followed the trail. But then, it got mixed with some other scents. Other cats.

So they were real.

 _Oh, I 'ope they're not one of those tribes where they eat kittens_ , he thought. He had heard that somewhere, that there were actually tribes of cats who did that.

He continued to follow the trail. It got stronger. He reached a clearing, but he didn't enter it, he ducked away behind a dishwasher, and quietly observed what was going on.

There he was, little Zaliket, standing in the middle of the legendary Jellicles, seemingly without a single bit of fear. There were some young toms, and an old one, and others started to join the scene while he was watching. What were they going to do?

oo0O0oo

"Tuck, 'ere you are!"

Rumtum rushed toward his brother, but he quickly turned around and gestured him to keep quiet.

"What's goin' on?" Rumtum quietly asked. "I've been lookin' for ya for centuries!"

Tucker didn't say anything, but pointed over his shoulder. Rumtum followed with his gaze, and he saw cats. A lot of them. He gasped. The Jellicles.

"Did ya find a radio?" Tucker suddenly asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah," Rumtum answered confused.

"Then let's go," Tucker said, his voice cracking a little.

"But… what abou' the kit?"

Tucker turned around. His eyes were wet, but his trembling lips formed a smile. "'E 'as a family now."

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** A lot happened in this chapter, I know. But I had to make up for the delay.


	20. Trial

**A/N:** Twentieth chapter! Wow! I can still remember the day I posted the tenth chapter as if it were yesterday! (It's actually eight months ago)

By the way, anyone here who knows the game 'Bendy and the Ink Machine'? Have you ever realized Mistoffelees looks an awful lot like Bendy? Yup, just ruined Misto for you.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 20: Trial**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Rising Sun**_

 _ **Midnight**_

oo0O0oo

"What do you want?"

Grizabella looked up to look the large, cream-colored cat in the eyes. He was almost twice as large as her, both in length and width. "Please, good sir, I need food and a place to stay."

The bartender made a grumbling noise. "I'm afraid I can't simply do that, lady. The bill doesn't pay itself, y'know."

"Please! I… I can sing!"

The tom looked into her eyes, filled with despair. She looked like she had been living on the street for weeks. Her beauty was hidden behind filth. He gave in and nodded towards a corner of the club. "Show me."

Grizabella swallowed and took her place on the small elevated part of the room that was meant to serve as a stage. Nobody in the crowded club, other than the bartender, payed any attention to her, and everyone just continued chatting. She took a deep breath, and sang the first thing that popped into her mind.

" _Midnight, not a sound from the pavement_ ," Her voice filled the room. At first it could barely be heard over the customers' conversations, but as they noticed the singing, the voices faded away one by one. " _Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone_." Grizabella just stood there, with her eyes closed, letting the music flow through her. " _In the lamplight the withered leaves collect at my feet, and the wind begins to moan_." It wasn't long before she had the entire club's attention. Several cats put down their drinks to look at the unknown cat. " _Every streetlamp seems to beat a fatalistic warning. Someone mutters and a streetlamp gutters, and soon, it will be morning_ …" The bartender stopped washing the glass in his paws and leaned on the counter, listening with the customers. " _Memory, I remember a past 'me', I remember my family, why did I ever leave? If I went back, the memories would relive again…_ " A single tear rolled down her cheek. " _But would they still remember me?_ "

oo0O0oo

"Let the full moon trial begin," Buster spoke. "Bring forth the defendant."

The Jellicles were gathered in a circle on the clearing. Buster sat on the ceremonial tire, towering over the rest of the tribe. Deuteronomy sat a little bit further, observing the scene.

On Buster's command, the Protectors brought the captured pirate to the middle of the circle. He just sat down with a smirk on his face.

"This is Head Protector Buster. Can you please tell us your three names," Buster commanded rather than asked.

"Go, To and Hell."

Buster payed little attention to the pirate's sarcasm. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I sure do."

"Is it correct that you tried to take two non-adult cats, Macavity and Demeter, to deliver them to the pirate Growltiger?"

"No."

The tribe exchanged confused looks. "I'm afraid there is little use in denial at this point," Buster said with a frown.

"Oh, no, no denial, your honor. I did try to abduct them."

"Then to whom were you planning on taking them?"

"The lady," he said. "Miss Griddlebone."

"Griddlebone?"

"Of course, she was going to take them to Growltiger afterwards."

"And why?"

"You know, I'm not very fond of 'why's. I'm more of a 'why not'-guy."

"And why not, then?"

"Not not. There's no reason not to. So that's both why, and why not."

Buster didn't let himself get confused. "You do realize that we are here to decide about your fate?" The blind cat nodded. "Then I would say it could work in your favor if you would be a little bit more cooperative," Buster continued, starting to lose his patience.

"Well, _Head Protector Buster_ ," the pirate coldly said, "I think you have failed to notice that I am of little concern about my upcoming fate. You can do whatever you want, because I ain't going to that Heaviside Layer of yours anyway."

Buster looked over his shoulder. Deuteronomy shook his head in a tired manner, and gave him a signal to do it.

"As Head Protector of the Jellicle Tribe," Buster spoke to the crowd, "I propose the sentence of banishment." A few approving mumbles arose from the crowd. "Any objections?" He looked around the tribe, but no one spoke up. "Final approval of the Jellicle Leader?"

"I approve," Deuteronomy said as he stood up.

"I hereby declare that you, unnamed pirate, will be banished from London at dawn," Buster concluded.

oo0O0oo

The next day, just before dawn, a convoy gathered on the clearing. The kittens watched as the group departed; led by Deuteronomy and Buster at the front, closely followed by the pirate, who was being held by two Protectors, and finally a group containing most adult cats of the tribe.

As the group strolled through the street, Skimbleshanks, who was now considered an adult, walked next to his father. He had been very excited last night: it had been the first full moon trial he had ever seen.

"Father," he asked, "What kinds of punishments are there?"

"Well, there are plenty," Gus answered. "One can lock a cat away for a certain amount of time, depending on what they did wrong. They can also be forced to do certain things. And then, of course, there's exile and banishment."

"What's the difference?"

"Banishment means they are forced to leave London, or, in extreme cases, the country. Exile means they simply are not welcome in the tribe anymore. But since the pirate was never part of our tribe, we couldn't do that."

"Is that what happened to aunt Grizabella?"

Gus let out a sad sigh. "No, Skimble. That was her own choice."

They walked in silence for a while. "Is there a death sentence?" Skimbleshanks suddenly asked.

Gus seemed a bit shocked at first. "Well," he eventually answered, "If there is one, I don't recall it ever being used. And I pray to the Everlasting Cat it stays that way."

oo0O0oo

The Jellicles and their prisoner eventually arrived at an old railway station. An old, black, steam engine cargo train stood still on the tracks. Inside the small building, a couple of humans were discussing something.

The cats approached the iron colossus from the opposite side, out of the humans' sight. They went to a wagon with a partially opened door. Inside were some piles of wooden crates.

Buster helped the other Protectors to push the pirate up and into the wagon. "This train will leave in half an hour. Until that time, remain inside. Once the train has started driving, you will remain inside until the first stop minimum. It is your own choice when you get off. Once you get off the train, do not try to return."

"Do you really think I could return, even if I'd want to, which I don't?" the pirate spat.

"I hope," Buster said in a more friendly voice, "And I do genuinely mean this, but I hope you will find a better life wherever you end up. A life where you don't have to serve evil." With that, Buster hopped out of the wagon and joined the rest of the tribe, watching the train from the bushes next to the track.

For once, he didn't get a sarcastic comment back.

oo0O0oo

"Skimble, where are we going?"

Jennyanydots ran behind Skimbleshanks, puffing from the task of holding up with the orange tom. Suddenly, he stopped, and Jennyanydots almost ran into him.

They were at the very front of the train, next to the steam engine locomotive. Skimbleshanks looked up with large eyes. "Look at that, Jenny… Isn't it beautiful?"

Jennyanydots looked up as well, but felt less thrilled. She found the thing to be rather ugly, with its rusty parts, and the dirty grey smoke coming out at the top.

"I once found a toy train on the Junkyard," Skimbleshanks told her as he walked up and down the length of the locomotive, inspecting all the details in the mechanism of the wheels. "I always wanted to see what they looked like in real life… And I'm just speechless…"

Skimbleshanks stood still, baffled by the majestic piece of machinery in front of him. Jennyanydots stood behind him, a bit awkwardly, not able to share his fascination.

"I need to see what it's like inside," Skimbleshanks stated.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Relax, Buster said he would leave in half an hour, and it's only been ten minutes," Skimbleshanks said, pointing at the clock above the door of the small building. He hopped onto the platform where the train conductor puts the coal into the fuel tank. A large fire was already burning inside the boiler. He climbed on top of the stack of coal and looked down at Jennyanydots. "Come on then!"

"No! One: I don't want my paws to get all black, and two: get off there!"

"Come on, Jenny," he insisted. "I would love to have the two things I love most in one place!"

Jennyanydots was thinking about what she should answer to that, but the sound of footsteps startled her.

Before they could react, a man stepped onto the platform Skimbleshanks had been standing on earlier. Skimbleshanks hid behind the top of the pile, while Jennyanydots was making huge gestures with her paws. "Come down!" she hissed.

"Why is he leaving already?" Skimbleshanks asked. "He's too early!"

"Doesn't matter! Just get off!"

Skimbleshanks climbed toward the edge of the coal wagon, but before he could jump, the man took a shovel and plunged it deep into the stack. He took a large quantity of the black ore, and threw it into the furnace in one smooth motion, but his actions caused the pile to shift, and Skimbleshanks felt the ground beneath his paws disappear.

Jennyanydots watched, scared to death. Suddenly, an orange paw, covered in black stains, appeared over the edge of the wagon, just as the train started to move. A confused head appeared shortly after.

"Skimble!" Jennyanydots yelled as she started to run along with the train. "Jump off!"

Skimbleshanks stretched out his paw, before the coal rolled away again, and he disappeared out of Jennyanydots' sight.

"Skimbleshanks!" She could only yell his name as she watched the train disappear into the distance.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** Alternate scene: "Is there a death sentence?" "Of course there is. We do one every year, it's this big thing where everyone sings and dances."


	21. Keeping (train) track

_**Chapter 21: Keeping (train) track**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The northern part of the northern hemisphere (or somewhere around there, I don't exactly know)**_

 _ **Midday**_

oo0O0oo

Skimbleshanks shook his head and opened his eyes. Clouds were floating over his head in a bright blue sky. In the corners of his eyes, he saw the tops of pine trees racing by. He lifted his head. His body was partially buried in coal. He quickly scrambled out of the black chunks when he remembered his location. He climbed toward the iron plate that marked the border of the wagon and looked out over the landscape.

He had no idea where he was. The train was following a railway that cut through green fields, divided into squares with fences. Some of them had cows in them, some had sheep, there were even a few horses here and there. A long row of trees followed the rails, separating meadow and machine.

Skimbleshanks had as little of an idea of the time he had been on the train as of his location, but he knew for a fact that he was far away from home. And he was completely on his own.

No. Not completely.

He looked towards the rear end of the train. About twelve carriages loyally followed the locomotive. The one he was looking for was the third last. Great.

Skimbleshanks climbed onto the edge of the coal carriage and looked down. There was a gap of about four feet between him and the next train car. Underneath him he could see the rails flying by. The wind was blowing through his fur and he had to hold on tightly to avoid tumbling over the edge.

Skimbleshanks took a deep breath and jumped. His concerns about not reaching the other end turned out to be completely unnecessary, because as soon as he stopped feeling the metal under his paws, he felt the wind grab ahold of him, and he flew over the gap swiftly. However, he was now presented with another problem: he roughly landed on the carriage's roof about halfway, and his rough landing made him roll further towards the next gap. At the last moment, he managed to slow down by using his claws against the wooden roof, and his slide across the surface came to an end a few inches before the end of the train car.

Skimbleshanks let out his breath he had been holding. This was going to take a long time.

oo0O0oo

Jellylorum softly knocked on the plank that served as a door. "Jenny? Are you in here?" The only answer she received was a soft sob. Slowly she pushed, and entered the den. Stretched out on the floor, with her head on her paws, was her sister. With eyes wet of tears she looked at a miniature train in front of her. Jellylorum sat down next to her.

"We were going to be mated during the next Ball," Jennyanydots said. "And now he's gone."

"Buster and his squad are looking for him everywhere," Jellylorum said as she rubbed her sister's back. "I'm sure they'll find him."

"But how will they find him? He's gone! We have no idea where he could possibly be by now!"

"Jenny, he's a strong tom. He'll be able to find his way back."

"And what… What if he doesn't want to?"

"What? Why would he not want to come back?"

"What if he loves trains… more than he loves me?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"What is wrong with me, Jelly?" she burst out, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "First our sister leaves, now Skimbleshanks…"

"Grizabella's departure had nothing to do with you, and you know it."

"Do you think it's because I'm fat?"

"You are not fat!" Jennyanydots didn't answer. "Skimbleshanks will be back, Jenny," Jellylorum reassured her. "I'm sure he's coming our way right now."

oo0O0oo

Skimbleshanks panted as he looked at the wagon in front of him. This was the one he needed, but how was he supposed to get in? There were no hatches in the roof, and there was no way he would be able to open the large door on the side. But then, suddenly, he noticed something down where the two carriages were connected to one another. There was a narrow ledge, and one of the red painted wooden planks that made up the walls seemed to be broken, leaving a small hole. Skimbleshanks took another deep breath as he jumped down onto the ledge. It was hard to keep his balance on the bumpy ride, and he quickly made his way towards the hole. It was barely large enough for him to fit through, and he had to be careful not to cut himself on the sharp splinters.

Inside, it was dark and cool. Wooden crates were stacked everywhere. Skimbleshanks sneaked through the maze of wooden towers, trying to see clearly through the dust-filled air.

"Oomph!" Skimbleshanks felt something falling on top of him, and he fell flat on his belly.

He felt a hot breath next to his ear. "What are you doing here, Jellicle?" a familiar voice hissed into his ear.

"Let me go," the orange tom said, barely able to breathe with the heavy tom on top of him. "Please. I mean you no harm."

"Wise choice," the tom said, before placing a claw at the other cat's throat. "But I want an answer."

"I need your help," Skimbleshanks admitted. He could feel that this confused the pirate.

"What could you possibly need my help for?"

"Can't you figure it out? What reason do I have to be on this train?"

The pirate hesitated, then stepped off Skimbleshanks' back and pushed him away from him. "I don't owe you anything. Why would I help you?"

"Because we're in the same boat. Or, in this case, train."

The pirate slowly walked around with his paw stretched out in front of him to avoid running into the walls. "What do you propose we do? Starve on this train together?"

"He will stop eventually. Then, we can try and find a train that goes back to London."

"Back to London?"

"If you help me, I could try to convince Old Deuteronomy to cancel your banishment."

"I still don't see where I help you."

"You know more about the open world than I do. If I can see the name of the station we stop in, you can tell me where we have to go."

"I only know the coastal cities, Jellicle."

"Skimbleshanks. And besides, you always have a better chance of surviving when you're with someone."

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"What?"

"I don't want to go back to London. Even if I can go back to Growltiger's barge, I'll be a joke. Nobody will take me seriously anymore. They already abandoned me when your tribe first captured me, I doubt they'd want me back."

oo0O0oo

"Come on, Tugger…" Deuteronomy tried to feed his youngest son a spoon of cream, but he just sniffed and turned his head away with a sneer. His father sighed and put away the cream. "Alright then, would you prefer some fish?" He turned around and grabbed a dish with some leftover fish. When he turned back, Rum Tum Tugger was gone. "What the Everlasting…" He looked around the room, and then noticed the kitten sitting in front of a bowl, eagerly lapping up the cream inside. "What a curious cat," Deuteronomy remarked.

Meanwhile, Macavity observed the scene from the side of the den. He didn't like his new little brother's attitude. But at the same time… he kind of admired it. Whatever you did, Rum Tum Tugger would do what he wanted. But the problem was he always wanted the opposite of what he was given, he always did the opposite of what he as told to do.

Maybe Macavity just didn't like the fact that, completely out of nowhere, he suddenly had another brother. It made him feel weird. He didn't like how strange things kept happening in his family. He wished things could just go the way he wanted them to go.

He heard Munkustrap walk past him. He followed him outside. "Hey Munk, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see Demeter," his brother answered.

Macavity felt a strange tingly feeling run up his spine. "Why?"

"She asked me to," Munkustrap explained. "A part of her den's roof came down. I'll help her repair it."

"Oh," Macavity simply said, but his head was full of thoughts. Why didn't she ask him? Did she think he couldn't do it? Or was it something else? Was she avoiding him?

As Munkustrap walked away, Macavity felt a strange feeling he had never felt before, as if someone had plunged a dagger into his heart.


	22. Brotherly Conflicts

**A/N:** Long time no update this story! Sorry, but most of my attention recently has gone to my Teen Titans story, because I like writing it so much, and I had a small decrease in inspiration for this. I wish I could give you a longer chapter after such a long wait, but oh well…

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 22: Brotherly conflicts**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **A busy railway station**_

 _ **In the afternoon**_

oo0O0oo

The train came to a halt with screeching wheels. A loud 'psssshhh' of steam being released followed shortly after. Skimbleshanks poked his head out through the hole in the wall briefly and then turned to his travelling companion.

"We finally stopped. You stay here, I'll go and see where we are. Deal?"

"Fine," the pirate replied.

Skimbleshanks squeezed through the hole and dropped down onto the rails. He took a few seconds to admire the mechanism of the wheels, but then quickly walked to the side of the rails and jumped onto the platform. A few humans were opening the doors of the carriages and started to unload the cargo. Skimbleshanks ran across the open space until he found a trash container to hide behind. He scanned his environment until he found a blue sign. He squinted in order to read it.

"Glasgow?"

oo0O0oo

"We finally stopped. You stay here, I'll go and see where we are. Deal?"

"Fine," the pirate replied.

As he heard the Jellicle leave, the pirate started to feel his way around the room. He eventually found a box with a lid that opened. He climbed in, and closed the lid as properly as he could. He heard the doors sliding open and felt his box being picked up.

 _Never trust a pirate's word_ , he thought.

oo0O0oo

Demeter strolled around the Junkyard in a good mood. Despite the generally dark mood that laid over the Junkyard after Skimbleshanks' disappearance, she somehow felt joyful. That was, until she turned around a corner and almost ran into a red figure, and she screamed at the top of her lungs as if she had just seen a ghost. After she was done screaming, she burst out snickering.

"Uh… Hi?" Macavity said.

"Oh, Mac," Demeter said, still giggling, "I'm sorry, I don't know why you scared me that much… But don't stand around corners like that!" She caught her breath.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"Yes, I don't know why… Maybe because my den is finally fixed."

"Oh yes… Munkustrap fixed it, didn't he?" Macavity asked.

"Yes, isn't that nice of him?"

Macavity's eye twitched. "Why didn't you ask me?"

Demeter's smile vanished and was replaced with a look of guilt. "Oh… Well… You already did so much for me… I didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything…"

"I did much for you?" Macavity asked, his face starting to light up a little.

"Yes… You know, saving me and stuff…"

Macavity now had a proud smile on his face, which also made Demeter happy. But then his face got more serious again. "But that reminds me…" He looked around. "You shouldn't walk around the Junkyard all on your own like this, especially this far from the clearing…"

"It's fine, Mac," Demeter said with a calming smile. "Nothing bad will happen to me."

"You can't know that. What if there are more pirate attacks? Or something else? What if I can't save you in time?"

"Calm down, Mac," the queen said as she grabbed his paw.

"No, I won't let anything happen to you!"

"Now look here," Demeter said more aggressively as she released his paw. "I'm almost an adult queen. I think I can take care of myself!" Macavity stared at her with a baffled expression, surprised by her outburst. "I may not be able to fix my own roof without help, but don't start treating me as if I were a fragile little thing! I'm an independent queen!" With that, she walked past him, leaving the speechless tom behind.

After seeing her disappear, Macavity aggressively kicked against an empty can. He had messed up. Now she was mad at him. He took a lamp and smashed it on the floor. He wasn't good enough for her. She didn't want him. She wanted Munkustrap.

oo0O0oo

Skimbleshanks looked at the empty wagon. He wasn't surprised, in all honesty. He sighed as he turned around and walked towards the first train he saw. On his own again. First of all, he had to get out of Scotland.

" **Destination: Carlisle** " he saw on the screen of a platform loaded with people. Skimbleshanks had managed to grab a map at the ticket window, and knew Carlisle was just underneath the border with Scotland. The direction he wanted to go.

"Great. Let's go then," Skimbleshanks said to himself, trying not to lose his optimism.

oo0O0oo

 _Knock knock_. "Jenny?"

"Hm."

Asparagus slowly walked in and sat down next to the queen, who was still mourning as if she had just become a widow.

"Are you going to try to calm me too?"

"No. I just want you to know that you're not the only one missing him. My brother is missing, Jenny, and I'm concerned as well. And our father… He even skipped his rehearsal. But there's no point in letting your life stop, Jenny. He will come back one day, and everything will be fine. Just hang in there."

"Great. They should make a poster out of you."

oo0O0oo

Munkustrap looked around his den. No one was there, except for him. Yet he was sure he had heard a sound. He walked towards the exit and took a look outside. No one was near. He shrugged and walked back inside. He noticed something was different. Something had been moved. He heard another sound behind him, and he quickly spun around. He was greeted by his brother charging at him, pressing him against the wall. He looked like he had been… crying?

"Mac? When did you get here? How?"

"You stay away from Demeter," Macavity hissed.

"What?"

"Stay away from Demeter! She's MINE!" he yelled, panting.

Munkustrap tried to free himself from his brother's grip, but it was too strong. "What in the name of the Everlasting Cat are you talking about?"

"You're pulling us apart! You're just jealous!"

"Mac, calm down! You're clearly the jealous one here!"

"Stay away from her! Do you understand?" His eyes started to glow red.

"What's going on?" a voice suddenly asked. Macavity turned his head away from his brother to see none other than the very queen they were talking about standing in the doorway. "Mac, let him go! Why are you two fighting?"

"Nothing important," Macavity said, giving Munkustrap one last glare before taking his paw off his neck. "He gets the message." With that, he turned around and walked out.

Demeter watched him walk out, and turned to Munkustrap when he was gone. "Try not to be too harsh on Mac," she said, "He's a really sensitive cat."

"Oh, so now it's my fault?"

"I don't know who started the fight, and I don't care. All I want you to know is that Macavity is a good cat."

"Why would I think otherwise?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You believe in the whole 'prophecy' Polliclecrap. I've seen how you look at him."

"As if I'm the only one."

"You should know better, Munk. He's still your brother."

"And I'm still the one who will look after this tribe in the future, so I take prophecies like that very seriously, regardless of who they're about."

"Oh, great, Mr. Future Leader."

"Dem, why are you so mad at me?"

"Why do you think I am?"

"You're in love with Macavity, aren't you?"

Demeter said nothing, but she was struggling to keep up her furious glare. She sighed. "I don't know. I just don't want him to be hurt by everyone."

Munkustrap looked away. "It's fine," he said, his voice cracking. "I'll try to be friendlier."

oo0O0oo

"Tiger?"

"Yes, snowflake?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, darling."

"Then why don't I get more gold?"

"More gold?"

"Yes. I know you looted Genghis' sampan fleet last week. Yet I have received not a single shilling, gemstone or gold nugget. Not even a wooden trinket."

"But… Everything that belongs to me, belongs to you, sugar! You can take whatever you want on this barge! Gold, jewels, even lives if you want to! We share everything, you and me!"

"Let's get one thing clear, little tiger," Griddlebone said as she menacingly brought her face to Growltiger's, "I don't 'share'. Not with henchcats, not with family, not with my lover. I need certainties in my life. If this boat gets sunk by the Siamese tomorrow, I'll have nothing. So I need my own share of the loot, so that I can store it safely."

Growltiger squinted. "Look, milady, I get that you probably come from a rich family of housecats in wealthy households, but in this world, things don't work the same way. _My_ loot stays on _my_ barge. My mates can do whatever they want with their share, but _we_ share the majority of the loot. If we split things, you'll have less. Think about that. I love you, Griddle, but leave the pirating to me." With that, Growltiger went back to studying the map on the table of his cabin.

Griddlebone glared at him angrily, but he didn't see it. She turned around and walked out onto the deck. She almost bumped into another cat, who walked across the deck at the same time.

"Watch it, little rat!" she angrily spat at the cat. It was the bosun, Tumblebrutus.

"I'm so sorry, milady," he said. She gave him a last glare before striding away.

Tumblebrutus watched her run away, before redirecting his eyes to the see. He couldn't understand what Growltiger saw in her. Sure, she was pleasant to look at, but could he honestly not see the only thing she was after was his money?

Great, now he was thinking about _her_ again. He looked at the sunset, wondering if she was watching it as well. Stars started to appear in the sky.

oo0O0oo

Cleopatra looked at the sky. The sun was setting, but she couldn't see it because of the buildings surrounding the Junkyard.

A first star appeared. The star Cassandra.

She could feel the life sparking inside of her, with the same strength as the star.

The star that currently was the only connection between him and her.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** No, Cassandra is not a real star, but it sure sounds like one, doesn't it?

I'll try to update more often from now on!


	23. Lost Family

**A/N:** I mean, it hasn't been that long since I updated, has it? (Checks date) Oh, it's been over five months. Well okay then. Will you forgive me if I give you an extra-long chapter? Well here's one anyway.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 23: Lost family**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **Manchester Railway Station**_

 _ **Early in the morning**_

oo0O0oo

Skimbleshanks opened his eyes sleepily. The constant travelling tired him beyond belief, and his stomach was screaming for food. After arriving in Manchester the previous evening, he had barely managed to seek shelter under a bench before falling asleep in seconds.

He looked around. The platforms were already stacked with men in suits carrying briefcases. Skimbleshanks had no idea why they always rode the train, but he encountered them every single morning and evening.

The orange tabby gave a last yawn before getting onto his paws. He was so hungry he could eat a Pollicle, but he should get going. He had no idea how long he had been gone from the Junkyard, but if he stayed away much longer, they'd probably think he was gone to meet the Everlasting Cat.

Skimbleshanks tried to find a clue that could lead him back home. The problem was that these trains always seemed to be late, so travelling took a lot more time than anticipated, and he more than once got on a train in the wrong direction. It was all just so confusing. He saw a map on a deserted part pf the platform and sped towards it. He inspected it for a while before he was startled by a loud voice behind him.

"Where'd ye want tae go, laddie?"

Skimbleshanks turned around and saw an old looking tom with thick gray fur in countless different shades. He had a nice brown jacket, with the gold chain of a pocket watch dangling out of it. He sat on the platform, looking at Skimbleshanks with a friendly smile.

"Uh… Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Chesterwald! The Railway Cat!"

Skimbleshanks inspected the thick Scottish accented cat with suspicion. "Railway cat?"

"Don't tell me ye dinnae ever hear me name before!" The smaller cat shook his head, and Chesterwald laughed. "'Tisn't yer fault. Ye probably don't come around here often, do you?"

"No, actually, I'm kind of lost."

"What was that, lad?"

"I… I said I'm a bit lost!"

"Oh, lost! Sorry, but the years have done nae good to my ears!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused. What exactly is a 'railway cat'?"

"Speak up, lad!"

"What is a 'railway cat'?" Skimbleshanks repeated a bit louder.

"Oh! Well, you could say that by and large, it is me who is in charge of the Sleepin' Car Express. From the driver and guards, to the bagmen playin' cards, I supervise them all… more or less. And not just the Midnight Mail, oh no, I am known over the entire Northern Hemisphere railway network!"

Skimbleshanks looked at the Railway Cat a bit skeptically. "Really?"

"Sure, lad! Look, I'll show ya! Where're ye headin' off tae?"

"Well, I'd like to get to London very, very fast! As fast as possible!"

"Well, what a coincidence! That's just the direction I was headin'! We can leave soon! By the railway, are ye a bit hungry?"

"A bit…"

"Great! Follow me!"

After that, Chesterwald walked away, and Skimbleshanks hurried after him.

oo0O0oo

The train guard watched the passengers board the train and checked his watch. They were leaving in about three minutes. Suddenly, he saw something move around his leg.

"Well, if it isn't the Railway Cat!" he exclaimed. He kneeled down and shortly lifted his hat in respect. "Do we get to have the honor of having you aboard our train today?"

The cat sat down and looked up at him as if he were expecting something.

"Well, fine then. I have something for you…" He pulled out some canned fish. "I hope this will do?" He placed the little can in front of the cat.

The cat inspected it for a while, before looking to the side and meowing. Soon, a second, orange cat appeared. Both cats started eating the fish.

"So you brought a friend along, huh? Or is this your colleague?"

Neither cat responded. He wasn't surprised. Who ever said cats could understand anything humans told them? Still… that Railway Cat sometimes seemed to show signs of near human intelligence.

The guard just shook his head. He was probably just imagining things. But the Railway Cat was known in all railway stations from London to Glasgow, and even passengers had learnt to behave whenever he was about and on the move.

But intelligent or not, it was always nice to have the Railway Cat aboard.

"Alright then, Mr. Railway Cat, the train departs in two minutes. Feel free to come aboard."

oo0O0oo

"Rum Tum Tugger, get down here immediately."

"No!"

"I'm not asking you again, young tom. It's too dangerous."

Deuteronomy placed his paws on his hips as he looked up to where his youngest son was sitting, on a rocking chair that was the top of what seemed to be a dangerously unstable pile of garbage that could collapse at any moment and very well crush the kitten sitting on top. Over the past week, the young cat had very quickly learnt to talk, and now every cat in the Junkyard regretted it. The kit spent his days annoying the others and disobeying everything he possibly could. Deuteronomy was currently regretting telling him not to climb too high.

"Father, let me handle this," Deuteronomy heard behind him. Munkustrap walked up to the pile and looked up at his little brother. "Hey, Tugger, it's nice and calm now that you're up there, so don't you dare leave that spot. I'm turning around now and if you're not up there anymore when I turn again, you're in very deep trouble mister."

With that, Munkustrap slowly turned around. Tugger frowned, seemingly unsure of what to do next. Deuteronomy understood where this was going, and turned around as well. "You are right, Munkustrap, my boy. As long as he's up there he can't bother us."

While they had their back turned, Deuteronomy and his oldest son heard the sounds of junk moving around and small paws sneaking away. When they turned back around, the rocking chair was empty, just slightly, well, rocking from side to side.

Deuteronomy sighed. "He's a curious one, isn't he?"

oo0O0oo

"And, how're ya enjoyin' the ride?" the Railway Cat asked Skimbleshanks. Skimbleshanks turned around, tearing his gaze from the passing by landscapes to face the cat who had just entered the empty cabin he had been resting in while Chesterwald did his round on the train.

"Fine, I guess."

"C'mon, lad, ye have tae admit this is a wonderful train!"

"It is, but…" he looked out the window again. "I miss my family. I want to go home."

"Well, I'm sorry tae disappoint ya, but I don't think we'll have snow any time soon."

"No, I said… Never mind."

oo0O0oo

Asparagus looked up when he heard someone shuffle across the room. He got up and hurried towards his father, who was making his way towards the exit of the den.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Gus coughed. "To my practice, of course! I… koff… I have practice in half an hour!"

"Dad, you can't go out into the city. You're sick. You need rest."

"Nonsense, it's just… koff… It's just a common cold. I've never skipped practice because of a simple cold."

"But that was long ago, dad. You're not young anymore. Believe me, it's better if you stay home for a while. They can survive a couple of days without you, can't they?"

Gus reluctantly stopped attempting to get past his son. "But I… I can't just not show up without… koff… letting them know?"

"I'll go. I'll tell them that you're ill. You just take a rest, okay?"

Gus sighed a raspy sigh. He slowly made his way back to his nest. Asparagus watched before turning to head for the theatre.

"And, son…" he heard before he left, "Be safe."

Asparagus sighed. It was clear what his father meant. He was the only son he had left. If anything would happen to him, Gus probably wouldn't survive it. With Skimbleshanks being Everlasting Cat knows where, Gus had tried to distract himself. That's why he had been so determined to go to his practice even if he knew he was in no condition to act. Sitting alone in his den sick gave him plenty of time to think about the son he might never see again.

oo0O0oo

"Wake up, lad!"

Skimbleshanks' eyes flew open at the yelling in his ear. He jumped up from his spot on the train seat and looked around to see Chesterwald.

"Don't yell like that! You'll make me as deaf as you are!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Why did you wake me?"

"We've arrived!"

( **A/N:** When Chesterwald is talking, just imagine Gordon Cole with a Scottish accent. Also, I've given up on writing said accent. You'll have to imagine it yourself.)

"R… Really?" Skimbleshanks jumped up in excitement and rushed towards the window. He was confused to see an environment he didn't know. He definitely hadn't been in this railway station before. He had learnt to memorize how every station looked, so he would easily know where he was if he got lost. But wherever he was right now, it wasn't London.

"Are you sure it's here?"

"Well, technically we haven't _really_ arrived yet. This is where you'll be taking the boat."

"Boat? Down the Thames?"

"No, across the sea!"

"S… Sea?" Skimbleshanks looked outside again. "Chesterwald, where are we?"

"Portpatrick, of course!"

"Portpatrick?" Skimbleshanks exclaimed. "Why are we in Portpatrick? I need to get to London!"

"… Oh."

"What?"

"I thought you said you had to get to Londonderry… Derry…"

"Oh for Everlasting's sake…"

"Don't worry! There's a train leaving for Liverpool in…"

"No! I think I'm better off on my own."

Skimbleshanks hopped down from the seat and walked out of the cabin. Chesterwald hurried after him.

"I'm really sorry! I'm old and… my ears, you know? Let me help you to repair the damage!"

At the exit of the train, Skimbleshanks turned around. "Look, Chesterwald, I really appreciate it, but I prefer to travel alone."

Chesterwald bowed his head down and was silent for a moment. Then he slowly looked up. "The ride for Liverpool leaves at eleven forty-two on platform six. From Liverpool there is a train directly to London, if the train to Liverpool isn't delayed. That's all I'm going to say."

Skimbleshanks gave the cat a smile before jumping out of the train. "Thank you… Railway Cat."

oo0O0oo

Rum Tum Tugger watched as Asparagus returned from wherever he had been outside the Junkyard. He hid so the older tom wouldn't see him.

Tugger knew he wasn't supposed to be out at this time. It was already getting dark. But Tugger didn't care. Tugger did what he did. Whatever he wanted.

And that's exactly why he was going for a walk outside the Junkyard tonight.

He knew he wasn't very popular with the Jellicles. Elders would sniff and sneer when he passed. 'It's that Rum Tum Tugger' they'd say. 'Such a curious cat. Shame he can't be more like his brother Munkustrap. He's too much like his mother, you can tell.' Always comparing him to his mother, but whenever he asked about his mother, they'd remember they still had important things to do.

Fine. If they thought he was a disobedient nuisance, he was gonna be just that. After all, adults are always right. If they something is some way, it is that way. If they said Tugger was annoying, he wasn't going to prove them wrong.

Tugger ran out through the fence gate after Asparagus was out of sight. He was wearing his thick coat, the one he had been wearing for as long as he remembered. He was going into the city. He had always wanted to explore the city all by himself.

All by himself.

oo0O0oo

"Demeter…"

Demeter looked around at the sound of someone saying her name. She knew who it was. "Macavity? Are you here?"

Something started moving in the shadows of her den, and Macavity stepped out. "Demeter," he said again.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" she asked. "… Did you teleport in here?"

"Yes. I've been practicing in secret. I'm getting better. And some day, I'll show the tribe what I can do. And they'll see that I have the power to save the tribe. That I'm worthy."

Demeter bit her lip. He never talked about it, but she knew he had a hard time dealing with the 'prophecy'. He had this obsession about proving himself.

"You are worthy, Mac. To me, you are."

Macavity looked into her eyes. There was silence. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again when he realized he didn't want to say anything. Instead, he slowly leaned in. Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met. Demeter was startled at first, but then closed her eyes and stopped thinking.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they slowly broke apart, opening their eyes again. There was a slight blush on their faces and there was a bit of a painful silence. "… I…" Macavity started. "… I… I have to go." Before Demeter could react, he vanished into thin air.

Macavity looked around. He was close to the gate. He needed to clear his mind. He needed some time alone. He was going to go for a walk in the city.

All by himself.

oo0O0oo

Munkustrap slowly sneaked from behind the armchair. He had been keeping an eye on his youngest brother Rum Tum Tugger, and for a good reason, it seemed. It looked little Tugger was up for a walk in the dark. Munkustrap, however, wasn't going to let him go out all by himself at night.

He was about to sprint after Tugger when he saw movement. Curious, he went back into his hiding spot. He was surprised to see none other than his other brother, Macavity, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Macavity swiftly walked in the same direction as Tugger.

Strange, Munkustrap thought. Now he definitely was going to go after them. He came out from his hiding spot again and passed through the gate, into the city.

And that is how three brothers all ended up in a big city, each thinking to be unnoticed by the others.

Each being wrong.

oo0O0oo

"Where are you going?"

"Just some fresh air," Grizabella answered the bartender as she prepared to exit the bar known as the 'No Man's Land'. "I'll be back in a second."

"You better be. When I pay you, I expect my customers to get the 'Glamour Cat' they came here to see."

"Well, spending too much time in this smoke-filled space doesn't improve my voice, you know."

"Oh, Glamour Cat," the bartender snickered, "I think, of all the beautiful things you possess, your voice is the last one they came here for."

Grizabella ignored him and went outside. She breathed the cold air of the falling night. It felt good to have fresh air after spending so much time inside those crowded, hot rooms. Tonight was going to be another long night. The endless feeling of hoping for a new dawn, so another night could be thrown away as a forgotten memory. She looked around the deserted street. The streetlamps had already started shining their yellow light onto the cold ground.

Look what she had become. She had to spend her nights pleasing her hungry audiences to survive. She lived on the streets. All that she had left, was her beauty. And she knew that wasn't everlasting.

Everlasting. She prayed to the Everlasting Cat every night. She prayed for herself, but also for her sons. The sons she had left behind.

She wanted to go back. But she couldn't. She could never return. She could never live with the shame. They wouldn't want her back anyway.

Grizabella looked up. Someone was walking on the other side of the road. She was going to ignore them and go back inside, until she noticed the coat.

She knew that coat. It had been hers. In a previous life.

She rushed across the road. At first, it almost seemed like the coat was walking by itself, but then she noticed someone was actually inside. It was still a kitten. The coat was way too big.

A kitten.

oo0O0oo

Rum Tum Tugger stopped. Some weird lady had just crossed the road and was standing right in front of him. She was staring at him. He stared back with a 'Can I help you?' and 'Do I know you?' stare.

"Zaliket?" the queen slowly uttered.

Tugger frowned. That name… it sounded somehow familiar. He had heard it before. But how did she know…

"Who are you?" Tugger asked.

The queen stepped forward and cupped his face with her paw. He fought the urge to pull his head away from her.

"It really is you, Zaliket," the queen said with a soft voice.

No. No way. Was this… Could it be?

They heard voices approach. Voices that didn't sound unfamiliar to either of the two.

"… telling you, I was watching Tugger! Father asked me to keep an eye on him!"

"Sure. I bet he also asked you to keep an eye on me as well? Make sure I don't scheme and plot?"

Munkustrap was about to respond when he spotted Tugger. "Well there you are, mister. What are you…" His jaw dropped when he saw the queen. "You…" He stepped forward and grabbed Tugger's paw, pulling him away from the queen. "Come on, Tugs, let's go home."

"Wait!" Tugger yelped as he looked back to the queen. "… Are you… Grizabella?"

She nodded. 'Yes… I am your mother."

"No." Macavity stepped forward as well. "You are not his mother. You are not our mother. A mother would never abandon her kits."

Grizabella wanted to respond when suddenly the door to the 'No Man's Land' opened. "Hey, Glamour Cat, these patrons aren't gonna entertain themselves!"

Grizabella turned back to her three sons. They looked at her with a mix of hate, sadness, love and disgust. "Go on," said Munkustrap, "They're waiting for you, _Glamour Cat_." He spat out her stage name as if it were rat poison.

"Please…" She stretched out her paw. She wanted to give them a motherly embrace. She wanted forgiveness. But they couldn't give her forgiveness. She slowly dropped her paw. She searched for eye contact, but instead of giving her hateful glares, they now did something worse. They averted their eyes. They didn't even want to look at her anymore.

Tugger took off the coat and threw it at her feet, still not looking into her eyes. Grizabella picked it up and caressed the fabric with her paw. She slowly turned around and headed back to the waiting crowd. She had lost her sons. All she had left was a memory.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** I solemnly swear I'll update more frequently now. For real this time. Seriously. (Also if you'll excuse me but Scottish accents are hard to write so I gave up on it. Future Skimble also will have no written accent, you'll have to imagine it as you're reading it.)


	24. Even more arrivals and departures

**A/N:** Hi there, just a quick note. So next chapter will be the twenty-fifth, and that's kind of a milestone. I mean, that's a quarter of a hundred. So what I thought I'd do is, in the next chapter, I will include 25 fun facts about this story, like Alexandra Elf did with Jellicle Melodies (don't worry, this story will be continued). I just wanted to ask if you would like to hear some fun facts. Let me know in your reviews!

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 24: Even more arrivals and departures**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Junkyard**_

 _ **That next day**_

oo0O0oo

Tugger stared into the distance. He couldn't stop thinking about his encounter with Grizabella the previous night. His mother. What she had done was unforgiveable. She had abandoned him, and the rest of her family. But then… why did she intrigue him that much?

After they had gone back to the Junkyard, Munkustrap had told him the story of their mother. Macavity had just stormed away to his den with a glare that could melt steel beams, but Munkustrap had told him everything. And while he was mad at her for abandoning him, he almost understood her decision.

How wonderful it had to be to be endlessly admired.

No. He wouldn't make the same mistakes she made. He was going to prove that it was possible to live the glamourous life she so desired _inside_ the Junkyard. By returning the coat he had been left in to Grizabella, he had also symbolically left her behind. Tugger smiled. That was actually pretty deep and clever. Someone ought to write a book about him.

oo0O0oo

The train came to a screeching halt. As the doors opened, a massive stream of people poured out onto the platform. But among all those people was a single cat, unnoticed by the preoccupied humans around him. As the crowd spread out, the cat became more visible. Skimbleshanks looked around. Was this it? He spotted a sign. London.

At last, he was home.

He quickly got ahold of his emotions. He wasn't home yet. He still had to get to the Junkyard. Only when he would be within the metal fences of the Junkyard, he would be home again, with his family, his friends, and sweet, sweet Jenny.

He walked along with the stream of humans. They were probably heading towards the exit. As he walked, however, he noticed a grumble in his stomach. He hadn't eaten in a long time and his body was starting to protest. He only now noticed how weak he was because of hunger. He searched his surroundings for anything edible and eventually found a bit of bread and meat wrapped in a grease-stained napkin. It didn't look that appetizing, but Skimbleshanks knew he shouldn't be expecting to find dishes of cream or salmon paste just lying around the platform. He sniffed the leftover food and carefully licked it.

"Hey!" Skimbleshanks jerked his head up and saw a man in uniform with a broom and a trashcan on wheels coming his way. "Go and scavenge somewhere else, filthy stray!" He swept his broom at him, and Skimbleshanks jumped away.

 _Focus, Skimble_ , he thought. _You don't have time to eat. Just get back to the Junkyard. There will be food there. Just get to the Junkyard._ But the truth was, he didn't know how to get there. How did he go from the railway station to the Junkyard? He would have to find a map somewh…

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a new stream of people appeared. He tried to get away, but was soon engulfed by the crowd. Skimbleshanks fought his way through a forest of legs, trying to break free and not get trampled. Somebody dropped a small white cylinder with a glowing end and Skimbleshanks' mouth and nose were filled with a sharp stench of smoke. Someone else dropped a newspaper, which landed directly on Skimbleshanks' head, blinding him. While trying to get all five senses back, he suddenly felt two hands grab him and lift him up. Panicking, he started swinging his paws around, but they only hit air. He heard a high-pitched voice close to his ear, saying words he couldn't understand.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petit chat?" The newspaper was lifted off his head and he looked straight into the eyes of a human kit. She smiled at him. "Que t'es mignon!" She pressed him against her and started to walk. Skimbleshanks tried to break free, but didn't want to use his claws on the kit.

Suddenly, a hand tugged at the kit, accompanied by a more mature voice speaking the same foreign language. "Viens, assieds-toi. Le train part." Skimbleshanks turned his head and saw what he supposed was the kitten's mother. She spotted him as well. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Lâche ça!" She swatted at Skimbleshanks, and the kitten let go of him. "Cette sale bête est probablement plain de maladies! Allez ouste!" She swatted at him again and Skimbleshanks fled by running away.

It was only when he stopped, once he was at a safe distance from the human mother, that he noticed where he was. He was inside a train. It looked different from all the other trains he had been in, but it definitely was a train. A train that was slowly starting to move, soon becoming faster than any train he had ever been on.

And as the train disappeared into a tunnel, Skimbleshanks had a terrible feeling about where the train was going.

oo0O0oo

"Jenny, if you would just tell me what…"

"Shush! Don't disturb my squad!"

Cleopatra sighed and walked back to Asparagus and Jellylorum, who were observing the scene from the side of the den.

Jennyanydots had started training cockroaches. Out of nowhere. Just, one morning, Jellylorum walked in to find her sister yelling commands at a group of insects she had found among the trash. She tried to get them to stand in line or to put a bunch of marbles into a box. Unsuccessfully, of course, but she insisted that it would work eventually, saying they just needed a purpose in life.

"I don't sense any illness," Cleopatra told Jellylorum and her mate. "But she is emotionally very distressed. She tries to forget about Skimbleshanks, probably."

Jellylorum shook her head as she watched her sister move her paws in a conductor-like way, probably trying to make her cockroaches dance. "She has her clear moments, but I've never seen it get this bad." She smiled bittersweetly. "She would always go on about how she would have the most wonderful kittens with Skimble*."

"Jelly, Skimble will be back," Asparagus insisted. "We mustn't give up hope."

"Speaking of kittens," Cleopatra said to Jellylorum after they left the poor queen and her beetles alone and walked out into the light of the afternoon sun, "How are you doing?"

"Good. Can you tell if it's healthy?"

"It will be a strong kit, Jellylorum." Cleopatra hesitated before continuing. "There is something I have to tell you."

Asparagus and Jellylorum looked at her expectantly. She hesitated again. She couldn't tell them. They'd want to know who the father was, and she couldn't say his name. She couldn't put him in danger. But, eventually, everyone would find out, right?

"It's, uh…" The time wasn't there yet. She'd tell a different time. "It's Gus. His flu is starting to go away, but I'm afraid there might be more."

Asparagus frowned. "More? What do you mean?"

"I saw his paws trembling yesterday. And when he talked to me, his voice seemed shaky. Unlike anything I've heard when he was acting." She placed a paw on Asparagus' shoulder. "Your father is getting old, Asparagus. I'm sorry."

Asparagus looked down. "Well, I knew this was coming. I had noticed as well. His voice…" He smiled bittersweetly. "It would soften the hardest of hearts. That's what he'd always say."

"Come, darling," Jellylorum said comfortingly. "Let's go check on Jenny." However, right when she said that, Jennyanydots came walking out of the den. "Jenny?" Jellylorum asked. "Where are you going?"

"It's time that I left, sister."

"Left? What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems obvious I can't stay on the Junkyard any longer."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to a human house."

"Jenny, you're talking nonsense…"

"I'm not. I am thinking perfectly clear right now, and that's why I can now see that I need some time away from the Junkyard. Today, it suddenly felt like Skimble was near… But it went away again. I can't stay here without him. Everything reminds of him and how I may never see him again."

"But where will you go?"

"I've already found a suitable household. Don't worry, I'll come back to the Junkyard. For the Ball, or just to visit. I just need to get away from everything."

"I see." Jellylorum felt surprisingly calm about this. Maybe having some time to herself with people to take care of her would do her good. "Take care, Jenny. Do you promise to visit regularly?"

"Of course. Wouldn't want to miss the birth of you first kit, would I?"

oo0O0oo

"What are you doing?"

Macavity looked up at Demeter as if he had just noticed her and then continued stuffing a bag with food and other items. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Demeter asked in disbelief. "Where are you going? Are you going on a world tour?" she almost jokingly asked after seeing everything he was packing.

"I don't know where I'm going. Away. From here."

"But why?"

Macavity stood up and looked her in the eye. "I saw Grizabella yesterday." Demeter gasped audibly. "And Tugger and Munk saw her too. We talked."

"What did you say?"

"Not a lot. We left. I didn't want to talk to her."

"But she's your mother…"

"NO!" Macavity aggressively interrupted her. "She ruined my life by telling everyone about that stupid prophecy and then left us all alone! And for what? Just so she could live her glamourous little life? What kind of mother would do something like that?"

"But why are you leaving then?"

"I just can't take it anymore, Deme!" He roughly threw down the bag onto the floor and let out a frustrated sigh. "Munkustrap is so great, isn't he? What a fine leader he will be. Such a strong, brave cat. The perfect son. And Tugger, he may be annoying times, but we still love him, don't we?"

"Mac…"

"But that Macavity, oh no, he's different. Always sitting by himself like that. Probably planning to destroy us, like that good prophecy said. Thank Heaviside we have that prophecy, right? So that we know to beware?"

There was a short silence. Then Demeter crossed her paws. "You always do this, Mac. You're always upset, and when I ask you about it, you just start about that prophecy again. And frankly, I've had enough of it."

"What?"

"You can't just blame all your problems on that prophecy and say everyone hates you."

"But…"

"You're not hated, Mac. What we did yesterday…" Demeter slightly blushed at the thought of their kiss the previous day, and Macavity shyly averted his eyes. "It was special. I felt truly happy. I don't want you to leave, Mac. Stay."

"I can't. I need time to think, away from the tribe. I'll be back some day. I'm leaving at dusk."

"Can I convince you to stay?"

"No. But you can come with me."

"No, I can't just leave my family behind, especially without saying anything! Mac, think of how worried everyone will be!"

"For you maybe. But nobody will worry about me. They probably won't even notice I'm gone."

"I'll notice. Every day. It'll be painfully obvious to me. I beg you, stay."

Macavity looked into her beautiful eyes. "I'll stay one more day. After that, I can't promise anything."

oo0O0oo

"…And while I was taking my bows, someone threw a live chicken onto the stage! Can you believe it? A chick-" Gus was interrupted in his anecdote by a cough in his throat.

"Well, that's great," Cleopatra said as she placed a paw around his shoulder. "But Gus, what you need right now is some rest. You've been ill, and you're still recovering."

"Nonsense! I feel fan- _koff_ -tastic!"

"Look at you, Gus. Your paws are trembling from the exhaustion. Do yourself a favor and take a good night's sleep…" Cleopatra's voice trailed off as she looked up and frowned. What in the name of Everlasting? She turned to Asparagus. "Can you convince him to go sleep?"

"Where are you going?" Asparagus asked as she walked away.

Cleopatra didn't answer. She walked out and looked up at the low-hanging sun in the evening sky. What was this… thing? This feeling? This sound? It was near, but not in the Junkyard. She started running until she reached the gates. And then she saw them.

They were right in front of the Junkyard gate. Sitting right next to one another. Two kittens, with the same strange tabby markings. At first Cleopatra thought she was seeing things double, that's how similar they looked. She wasn't sure how old they were, but they were definitely younger than Rum Tum Tugger. They stared up at Cleopatra, not blinking once. Their bright green eyes

" _You have heard us._ "

Cleopatra was surprised at the voice in her head. So they were psychic. " _Yes._ "

" _We have been called here._ "

Cleopatra realized she wasn't hearing one voice, but two voices talking in perfect sync. A tom and a queen. " _By whom?_ "

The twins didn't take their eyes off her, nor did they blink once. " _We need to see your leader._ "

Cleopatra stayed where she was, in the gate opening. " _How do we know you can be trusted?_ "

The two slowly came into motion. Without losing eye contact once, they folded their paws together. The tom then took Cleopatra's paw.

 _ **the junkyard filled with smoke the moonlight fights for dominance with the orange glow of fire a distant scream a nearby cry for help a burning tower of wood collapses the fire spreads a bloody paw reaches out and grabs your leg look around what is happening who did this a tall dark silhouette is standing on the roof of the car who is it no it can't be darkness**_

Cleopatra's eyes flew open and she gasped for air. "Oh, great Everlasting Cat…" she whispered.

oo0O0oo

"What does this place have that we always find psychics outside our gate?" Buster semi-jokingly asked.

Cassandra watched from the side of the room, the image of the vision burnt onto her retinas. She had brought the twins to Old Deuteronomy's den. At the two mysterious cats' request for secrecy, the only people in the room were Deuteronomy, Buster, Cleopatra, and the twins themselves.

Deuteronomy's face was dead serious. "What are your names?"

" _I am Coricopat_ ," the tom said, " _And I am Tantomile_ ," the queen added.

"Must we really talk telepathically?"

" _For the sake of the safekeeping of this information, we must. Our bodies are also not old enough yet to talk properly._ "

"You can't talk yet?" Buster asked amazed. "Yet you can speak telepathically?"

" _The language of the mind and spirit is one that every cat knows from birth._ "

"Cleopatra told us about the vision you gave her," Deuteronomy said. "Is it possible to show it to us?"

" _There is no need. You will see it eventually._ "

"But when?"

" _That depends on your actions._ "

"I beg you, show it to me! Maybe there is information there that I can use to save my tribe!"

" _There is no more information in the vision than in the world around you. You must not look for answers anywhere but within the walls of your home. Trust not in visions, trust in the present._ "

Deuteronomy turned to Cleopatra. It was one of the rare moments you could see despair on his face. "Cleopatra, tell me. What exactly did you see?"

"I saw the burning Junkyard. Pain everywhere. And…" She hesitated. "I saw… someone. The one who orchestrated it."

"Who was it, Cleopatra?" Deuteronomy asked fearing the answer.

"I couldn't tell."

"Cleopatra…"

"I couldn't!"

"Was it Macavity?"

A painful silence.

"I need to know. Did you see Macavity?"

"I'm not sure," Cleopatra sighed. "I didn't want to see him, but with the prophecy haunting my mind every day…"

Deuteronomy shook his head in despair. "I will not let this happen. I cannot let my son bring down our tribe. I have to do something."

Deuteronomy looked up at a slight rumbling sound in the background. As Buster went to investigate, Cleopatra turned to her leader. "What will you do? You can't just lock him up."

"Good Heaviside, no! I would never do such a thing! We just need to make it clear to Macavity that I love him. I love him just as much as Munkustrap or Tugger. No matter what the prophecy says."

Cleopatra believed him, of course. But still, it almost sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

oo0O0oo

"I thought you were staying another day?" Demeter exclaimed.

"Well, not anymore," Macavity replied as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Why not?"

"You can't keep saying they love me no matter what the prophecy says, Demeter. I heard them talk. Two random cats – nobody had ever seen them before! – came along and showed our good leader how dangerous I really am. And of course he believed them."

"Mac-"

"No! I know what you're going to say, but this time there's no denying it. You know what he said? He said he wouldn't let it happen and that he had to do something. And then I accidentally made a little noise, and your father went straight in my direction and I had to get out of there before he spotted me or he would've caught me and they would've thrown me into a cage or something."

"Are you sure that's what they meant?"

"He said it himself. 'I won't let this happen'. And that's why I'm leaving on my own before they can banish me, or worse, lock me up forever." He turned around and walked towards the gate. When he was on the threshold of the Junkyard, he looked back at Demeter.

"So there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" she asked.

"No. Nothing can stop me this time."

"Then I'm coming with you," she said as she walked up to him.

"What?"

"I love you, Mac. And I don't want to lose you. If I have to leave the Junkyard to be with you, I'll do it."

Macavity smiled. He grabbed her paw and looked at the darkening streets before them. "Let's go on this adventure together."

And together, they crossed the line, leaving their home. Not knowing where they were going, or when they would return.


	25. Left Behind (plus 25 fun facts)

**A/N:** So, here are the 25 facts on Jellicle Stories For Jellicle Cats I promised! Enjoy! (For the actual chapter, scroll down. There will be a (slightly shorter than usual) chapter after the facts)

 **1:** The first chapter of Jellicle Stories For Jellicle Cats was uploaded on the eleventh of March, 2016, only twenty days after I joined this website and HaveYouBeenAnAlumnus was created. And thinking about the fact that I've been writing this story for over two years freaks me out.

 **2:** Reading it from the beginning shows a very nice transition in how my writing gradually gets better, because yes, I've improved a lot. I have thought about updating the early chapters, but I thought "You know, first make sure you write your story and don't keep your readers waiting for months on end. Then maybe bother with the early chapters."

 **3:** The shortest chapter is Chapter 1, with only 732 words. It is also the only chapter to have less than 1000 words. This is also the shortest fact.

 **4:** The longest chapter is Chapter 23, with 3252 words, followed by Chapter 19 with 3226. The reason Chapter 23 was the longest one yet was because I hadn't updated in five (nearly six) months and I had to compensate for the delay. Bonus fact: I am still embarrassed about it, and keep wondering what in the name of the Everlasting Cat I did for five months.

 **5:** OC time! The story has had a couple of OC's so far, most notably Poseidon, Pluto, Luphus Smith, Cleopatra, Buster, Rumtum  & Tucker, the Nameless Pirate and the Railway Cat Chesterwald. Out of all these one has died, one has gone to the Heaviside Layer and two will probably never be heard of again (except maybe a cameo).

 **6:** Unfortunately, contrary to the non-Jellicle OC's who can just be forgotten (did anyone even like Luphus? Pff, such a jerk), the Jellicle OC's are sadly doomed to be 'gotten rid of'. So enjoy your time with Buster and Cleopatra while you still can.

 **7:** Out of all my OC's, Poseidon was the most short-lived, being killed in the very chapter he was introduced (do you even remember him? Chapter 3), which was a shame, because I actually quite liked him and I felt bad for it. However, I feel even worse for his brother Pluto, whose life was complete misery for a full eleven chapters. He's probably the most mistreated OC this story will ever know, and I once again want to apologize to him.

 **8:** A character I liked surprisingly much to write was Gus. I say surprisingly because I never really thought about what it would be like to write Gus, but when I did, I really liked it. I liked his energetic, young version, and so it breaks my heart a little to have to send him slowly descending into illness now. My favorite OC's are probably Rumtum and Tucker, and don't worry, we haven't seen the last of them yet. What, did you think it was a coincidence that they're a Cockney-accented, thieving sibling duo?

 **9:** Of course, I know where the story is going, because I'm building up to the 'real' Jellicle Ball. However, the only events that have been planned since the beginning of the story are Grizabella leaving the tribe, Macavity becoming evil and Growltiger's last stand. So far only one of these has happened. As for the rest of the story, I just write and let the story flow. Side-plots such as Skimbleshanks' journey, Tumblebrutus' (the pirate's) mutinous tendencies and Gus trying to get his son into acting just naturally flowed out and became far bigger deals than they were originally meant to be.

 **10:** Speaking of Tumblebrutus, his hidden romance with Cleopatra was a pain. It was already hinted at with her first appearance in Chapter 8, and there were several references to it in later chapters (most notably an argument between Grumbuskin and Tumblebrutus in Chapter 11) but I never knew if I was being clear enough. Sure, it was obvious Tumblebrutus was the one who helped her escape, just like he had helped Pluto, but was it clear they were in love? It wasn't until Chapter 22, where I REALLY made it obvious, that I could be sure you people knew about it.

 **11:** Also, Tumblebrutus' ties to my favorite Jellicle Tumblebrutus remain unknown. The current idea is that he will be named after him, but honestly, I don't know yet. I have a couple of drafts, but I won't tell them because, well, spoilers.

 **12:** Last pirate fact: I like the pirates. I really like Grumbuskin and Tumblebrutus; the loyal and the moral. I even (kinda) like Growltiger. He's mean, sure, but he's so different from Macavity (at least, how Macavity will be later on in the story (spoilers: Macavity will be evil)). Macavity is always scheming, is a twisted criminal mastermind. Growltiger is just a really aggressive pirate who just wants to have a lot of riches and Griddlebone. He also holds a small grudge against the Jellicles, but anyway. (I am, however, looking forward to the moment where we have 'Growltiger's Last Stand', not because I get to kill him, but because I've been looking forward to writing it ever since I started writing this story).

 **13:** I have no idea how long cat pregnancies last (never bothered to look it up), but the three times Grizabella was pregnant, it always lasted about three chapters. Also, we ignore the fact that cats usually have multiple kittens at a time and treat twins as a relative rarity.

 **14:** Gus' mate is never named, and I have no idea if she's still alive. Same goes for the mother of Grizabella, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots (who, in case you forgot, are all sisters). She just appeared briefly with Jenny's birth, but was never heard of again.

 **15:** I frequently run out of inspiration for this story, but when that happens, I just watch Cats (movie version) again. Boom, instant inspiration. Seriously, it's come to the point where I can't even focus on enjoying the musical when I watch it because I'm just constantly thinking 'Ooh, I could do that in JSFJC, ooh, that's a good idea for JSFJC, and then that happens and then that character, etcetera, etcetera (not the Jellicle I just meant and so forth)'.

 **16:** My chapter titles often allude to multiple things that happen in the chapter. While titles like 'The Ball' (Ch. 14) of course just refer to the main event of the chapter, there are situations like 'Lost Family' (Ch. 23), referring to both Grizabella and Skimbleshanks, the main subjects of the chapter, and 'Even more arrivals and departures' (Ch. 24), because there was Skimble arriving, Skimble leaving again, Cori  & Tanto arriving, Jenny leaving, and Macavity and Demeter leaving. All in one chapter.

 **17:** This is obviously my longest story, and it probably will stay that way for the rest of my fanfiction career. But it was also one of the earliest ideas I had, way before I made an account. I was like 'If I ever write fanfiction, it'll be a complete story of the Jellicles.' It was one of three ideas I had that pushed me to start writing, the others being the first Cats/Teen Titans crossover (which now exists and is fully finished, see Jellicle Titans) and a third idea I have not yet written but maybe one day will.

 **18:** I'm not sure where I will end this story. To be more precise, I don't know if I will end this story at the end of the Ball, end it right at the moment the Ball starts (making it a seamless prequel) or continue after the Ball. I am leaning towards ending it with the ending of the Ball and the Ad-dressing of Cats, and then writing a separate sequel story that works as a sequel to JSFJC, but doesn't require readers to have read JSFJC. Feel free to give me your thoughts on the matter.

 **19:** I didn't plan to make Deme and Bomba Buster's daughters. It just occurred to me that I hadn't introduced them yet in chapter 14, and I still had no idea who their parents were. So I just went with Buster. Cleopatra was more the opposite. Cleopatra was created as the mother of Cassandra, and then received her backstory of being a prisoner of Growltiger and romance with Tumblebrutus etc.

 **20:** I sometimes map out chapters before writing them, very much in the style of those 'in a nutshell' videos. This is the legit 'first draft' of Chapter 24:

Tugger: I hate my mom but I want people to love me  
Skimble: Oh yay I'm home but oh no now I'm gone off to France  
Jenny: I'm descending into insanity because my character in the musical is a complete cuckoo head  
Jelly: I'm pregnant  
Cleo: Ya me too but I won't tell u  
Jenny: Kay now I'm leaving bye  
Mac: I hate everybody cause everybody hates me and I wanna leave  
Deme: No don't plz  
Cleo: Wot who are these peoples here  
Cori & Tanto: Just your average creepy twin. Play with us forever and ever  
Cori & Tanto: Self-fulfilling prophecy much  
Mac: Kay now I'm leaving bye  
Deme: Wait I come with u

 **21:** Math time! (All calculations were made just before uploading this chapter, and not counting this chapter)

This story currently has 44.797 words and makes for a giant Word file of 99 pages. It has 43 reviews for 24 chapters, so about 1.8 reviews/chapter (let's get it to two!) I am also proud to say I have 4973 views, which gives us an average of 207.2 views/chapter. 44924 words make for an average of 1871.8 words/chapter and 0.1 views/word. And adding the number of favorites to the number of follows equals the number of chapters.

Also, it amazes me to see how it's being read all over the world: I have views from Brazil, the Philippines, Malta, New Zealand, the Republic of Korea, Vietnam… Really weird to think about.

 **22:** Every interaction between Macavity and Demeter in this story ever:

Deme: What are you doing.  
Mac: Something whatever.  
Deme: No seriously why.  
Mac: Because everybody hates me. Prophecy prophecy prophecy.  
Deme: You're so overly dramatic.  
Mac: Am not. I hate my brother.  
Deme: I love you.  
(I feel like Macavity is moody in every single scene he's in)

 **23:** I don't own Cats. I've established this multiple times in previous chapters, but it's been a while since I mentioned it. So in case any of you thought that I bought Cats since I last mentioned it, I STILL don't own Cats. (The musical and the pet. I don't own any cats either.)

 **24:** As requested by Elfie, here's what inspired/s me:

I loved Cats very much. And I was very intrigued by the characters; all of them unique, clearly with untold backstories. I loved the little nuances of the cats' behavior and interactions with each other in the background of the musical. When I started reading some fanfics, that feeling grew even more. I loved how people could make up their own versions of the characters and their backstories, while often keeping similar traits. And so, I started imagining my own version of the story behind the Jellicles. I began wanting to write it, and as I mentioned before, it became one of the main motivations for me to make this account. Today, I take inspiration from watching the musical over and over again, from reading other people's fanfics, or just from random things.

 **25:** And lastly: this all hadn't been possible if it weren't for you people. You (mostly) anonymous people who apparently don't have anything better to do than read a random internet kid's attempt at writing. Honestly, if it hadn't been for all the positive responses I've received, I would never have had the motivation to continue this for 25 chapters. Thank you all.

And now, the story.

oo0O0oo

 _ **Chapter 25: Left Behind**_

oo0O0oo

 _ **The Junkyard**_

 _ **Just before dawn**_

oo0O0oo

Deuteronomy placed his paw under his chin and looked at nothing while listening to Cleopatra. "And what was it exactly those twins said yesterday before they went to sleep?"

"They said 'Next time you see us, it won't be us'," Cleopatra answered. "And they were right. I've tried talking to them telepathically, but I couldn't find anyone to talk to."

"Do you think, perhaps, that Coricopat and Tantomile were merely vessels for greater spirits?"

"I'd even say they were the vessels for a single spirit. That's why they were so perfectly synced. But whatever supernatural force that tried to warn us was in Coricopat and Tantomile yesterday, it's not here anymore."

"So the kits don't know anything?"

"As was said yesterday, they can barely even talk. I doubt they know what happened yesterday or how they came here – and why."

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to let them stay here. We don't know where they came from – and neither do they, probably. They aren't old and strong enough yet to survive on their own. We have to let them stay here."

"Wisely spoken, my leader," said Buster, who was present as well. "A couple more cats in our tribe never hurts."

Deuteronomy turned to look at his Head Protector. There was an underlying message in what he had just said. "Still no news about Demeter and Macavity?" he asked. Buster denied. Deuteronomy shook his head in despair. "What am I doing wrong, Buster? First Grizabella leaves. Then Skimbleshanks disappears. Then Jenny. And now our own children leave us. What am I doing wrong? Am I such a bad leader?"

"Skimbleshanks' disappearance wasn't you fault…"

"What if it was? Maybe he wanted to leave. Maybe I have failed my father…" He continued to look down. "I let a prophecy cloud the love for my son. And now he's gone. Because of me. And he even took your daughter with him. I never meant for this to happen, Buster."

"Look, Deuteronomy," Buster said, trying to comfort his leader, "Macavity is a strong cat. I trust that Demeter is in good paws with him."

"Uh, father?" Munkustrap entered the room. "Just so you know… I'm going for a walk, I probably won't return before the late afternoon, so… Don't get worried, okay?"

Munkustrap left and Buster turned to Deuteronomy. "He's doing really well in fighting practice. He'll be a great asset to the Protectors once he completes his training."

oo0O0oo

Skimbleshanks buried his face in his paws as he looked up at the sign of the railway station he had arrived in. He couldn't believe it. He had been THERE. In London. And then, because of stupid, unfortunate incidents, he had found himself on a train. A train that, apparently, was headed towards France. FRANCE.

Skimbleshanks wasn't exactly a geographical genius, but he knew that France was not at all where he was supposed to be. In fact; there was now a bunch of water between him and his home. How exactly the train went across the channel, Skimbleshanks didn't know, but he did know that if a train brought him here, there had to be train that could get him back to London.

He had been right at the doorstep of him home, and now he was in an entirely different country. Honestly, it was almost funny. As if it came straight from an 'everything goes wrong'-comedy.

Skimbleshanks managed to get himself together. There was no reason to panic just because he was in a foreign country. He had done this hundreds of times before, this was no different. He just had to find a schedule, look for the first train with London as its destination, and sneak onto it. No big deal.

But as he approached one of the giant screens that showed the arrivals and departures of the trains, he heard a voice echoing through the station. " _Due to unforeseen power malfunctions in the tunnel, all Eurostar trains towards London have been cancelled for today. Please excuse us for the inconvenience._ "

What?

" _Excusez-nous pour l'inconfort._ "

Wait… What?

" _Entschuldigen Sie die Unannehmlichkeiten._ "

Cancelled?

" _Onze excuses voor het ongemak._ "

What did they mean, cancelled? They couldn't just go around cancelling trains?! Could they?

 _No, calm down, Skimble._ This wasn't going to get him anywhere. He had to think of a solution. He looked around in search of something or someone that could help him get back to civilization. His eyes fell on a cat a bit further on the platform, looking at a map. He had thick grey fur and a brown jacket. Wait… He knew that cat!

Skimbleshanks silently shuffled towards him until he was sitting behind him. "Ch… Chesterwald?" There was no response. "Chesterwald?" Had he been mistaken? He could only see the back of the cat. Maybe it was someone else…?

"DID SOMEONE SAY ME NAME?" Skimbleshanks nearly had a heart attack as Chesterwald suddenly turned around. "Oh, Skimbleshanks! I dinnae see ye there! What a coincidence! How're ye doin'? What've ye been up tae?"

"Chesterwald?! How did you get here?"

"By train, of course! I'm the Railway Cat, after all!"

"But… I left you behind in Portpatrick! How did you get here before me?"

"Like I just said, I'm the Railway Cat, laddie! Ye may 've been travellin' across England for a long time, but no one can beat a Railway Cat when it comes tae knowing how tae get somewhere as fast as possible! Say, lad, why're ye here? I thought ye went back tae yer family?"

"Well, I had a little incident… Now I'm here. But Chester, it says the trains back to London have been cancelled?"

"Ah, yes, that happens when somethin' goes wrong in the tunnel. They probably won't go all weekend, since the workin' crews won't be workin' tomorrow. The next train is probably… We're Saturday now, so… Monday afternoon, probably."

"Monday? How can they do this?"

"Well, in rare situations like this they usually provide a ferry for the travelers. If ye really want tae get home, ye could probably…"

"Oh no no no! I am NOT getting on any boat! Not for a million mice!"

"Well, then I guess ye're stuck here fer now, lad."

"Oh, Everlasting…"

"But, ye know, ye could've been home more than a week ago."

"What?"

"What? Speak louder!"

"I… I ASKED 'WHAT?'"

"Oh! Well, ye said ye first ended up in Glasgow after ye got pulled away from yer home, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I did some calculations… That day ye arrived there, there was a Midnight Mail directly tae London leavin' at 11.42. If ye'd seen that on the schedule, ye'd've been home by now."

"Really?" Skimbleshanks buried his face in his paws. "Triple Everlasting…" He looked up at the Railway Cat. "You really do know all about trains, don't you?"

"I've said it before: I'm the Railway Cat, of course I do!"

"Well, since we're stuck here, do you think you could… teach me a thing or two about trains and railways?"

"I'd be glad tae, lad. In fact, they have some nice railways here in France too. How about we do a little two day trip?"

"That sounds perfect."

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** See you in the next chapter, where we will find out what Demeter and Macavity have been up to! I hope you liked the fun facts.


	26. No one like Macavity

_**Chapter 26: No one like Macavity**_

oo0O0oo

On the first day, we just walked. We walked for a long time. We stopped a couple of times and just stared into each other's eyes. We felt like we could die of excitement. And as the distance between us and the Junkyard grew, so did the feeling of endless possibilities. There was no limit to what we could do now. Together, we could accomplish anything.

That evening, we entered an open garage. It smelled of gasoline, but there was a comfortable cloth on the ground where we could sleep. Exhausted after our journey, we rested our heads. He snuggled up to me and I fell asleep in his paws.

On the second day we continued. I had no idea where we were going, but I didn't have to. I could just follow Macavity. I trusted him to find the way and guide me. He seemed so confident I could only imagine he knew exactly where to go. And surely, by noon we reached an empty house. It was a beautiful building, despite the fact that it had clearly been abandoned for quite some time. We went inside through a hatch in the back door. Dust had gathered on the furniture and the carpet was stained. He asked me what I thought. I said it was perfect.

There was a kitchen, a dining room and a living room. They all had at least one broken window and things from outside had gotten inside. Dead leaves, dirt… There even was a plant growing in the kitchen sink. We went upstairs and found even more rooms. A big bedroom, a small bedroom and a bathroom. These rooms were cleaner: there were no broken windows on this floor so there were no dead leaves and stains of rain on the floor. The bathroom had no running water. In the attic we found a pigeon's nest. When we entered they flew out through a gap in the roofing but Mac managed to catch one. We shared it.

The garden had a pond. The entire surface was covered in green stuff, but Macavity jumped in fearlessly. As he resurfaced, I laughed. He looked like some sort of swamp monster with all the plants in his wet fur. He told me there were fish in the pond. A large bullfrog with a pulsing neck sang me a song as we laid in the grass until the sun went down behind the trees. Then we went inside and slept on the double bed in the big bedroom.

On the third day I missed my family for the first time. Bombalurina, my sister and best friend. My father, my biggest hero. Aunt Jelly, who always knew nice things to say. Old Gus, with all his stories. Even that silly Rum Tum Tugger. And Munkustrap. Munkustrap…

I missed the Junkyard and its endless treasures. Every time you walked around, you'd see something new. You'd hear Jellicles laughing or singing, cars passing by or trains in the distance. The silence in the house suddenly felt alienating. But fortunately, Macavity was there to make me feel better. He showed me what he had found: a can of fish paste that had been left in the fridge. We both laughed as he struggled to get it open. He tested if it was still good to eat, but it tasted fine.

On the fourth day we went into the basement. It was creepy, dark and moist, so I was quick to get back out. Macavity stayed for a while to explore, though. While he was down there, I explored the small bedroom upstairs. It was a child's room, a little girl. I could tell because a lot of things were pink and smaller than in the other room, even though there were not a lot of things left in the room. I wondered who she was. What her name was. What she looked like. Where she was now. As I laid down on her bed, I heard the bullfrog croaking in the garden.

On the fifth day it rained. It rained so hard we didn't dare to go out. But it rained inside through the hole in the attic and through the broken windows. We locked ourselves in the big bedroom where it was safe. We listened to the rain slamming against the window and to the bullfrog having the time of his life. Macavity went out once to get us something to eat and he came back soaking wet.

On the sixth day Macavity left for the first time. He left shortly before noon, saying he was going out to explore the area. He advised me to stay in the house or the garden because the neighbors had big Pollicles. And so I stayed, with only the bullfrog, the fishes and the faded memory of the little girl to keep me company. When he returned in the afternoon, he was exhilarated to see me. I asked if he saw anything. He smiled and showed me a chicken he had caught. We ate it together.

On the eighth day he left again. This time he returned with a fish. Not a small one, like the ones in the pond with the bullfrog. A big one, enough for three cats to have a generous meal. I wondered where he found it.

On the ninth day I went for a walk. Macavity, concerned as he was about my safety, kept telling me to be careful. To look out for dogs and not to get lost. I walked for a good hour and found a nice little park. I sat there for a while, looking at people walking by. Some of them had dogs, but they were on a leash and most didn't notice me. On the way back I thought it recognized some parts, but I probably just remembered them from my outward journey.

On the eleventh day one of the steps of the big stairs collapsed right underneath Macavity. He managed to hold on and I helped him to get his paw out of the hole. I looked into the dark hole and saw the stairs to the basement.

On the twelfth day I saw Munkustrap for the first time. I had gone for a walk again and went to the same park. And there I saw him. He was walking across the central path of the park. At first I thought it wasn't him. How could it be? I had to be mistaken. But then he turned and I knew for sure: it was him. I ducked behind a trash can. He couldn't see me here. I sneakily watched as he looked around in confusion. Had he seen me? Had he just caught a glimpse of golden fur he knew could only belong to one cat? But he soon continued and I kept watching until he left the park. It was the opposite way I had to go to get back home. I was relieved. But how could he have gotten here? I decided not to mention it to Macavity.

On the thirteenth day I found a picture of the little girl. It was underneath the wardrobe of the big bedroom. She had dark brown hair that fell down her shoulders. She had a beautiful smile.

On the fourteenth day Macavity gave me a present to celebrate the two weeks we had been together on our own. It was a lovely collar with a beautiful blue stone attached to it. I was in Heaviside. Then and there, I felt right where I needed to be. With Macavity, in our own little house. And I thought about how lucky I was to have someone like Macavity. And I thought:

There's no one like Macavity.

On the sixteenth day we had our first big argument. I asked him where he got the food he always brought with him and the presents he gave me. He said he just found them but I kept asking and he told me to just trust him. I persisted because I wanted to know and then he suddenly got mad at me. I was shocked but he quickly calmed down and apologized. I told him that it was okay and that I just wanted to know. I decided to leave him alone for a while and go back to the park. I didn't see Munkustrap that day.

On the eighteenth day I saw Munkustrap for the second time. It was at the same park. He was walking across the same central path with his back turned towards me. I didn't hide, I just stood in the middle of the path looking at him walking away from me. Then I turned around and walked away. I thought I heard someone call my name, but it was probably my imagination.

On my way home I pondered how it could be that Munkustrap was there. Was he looking for us? Had he followed our trail? But he didn't look like he was searching for us. He looked like he was enjoying a day at the park. And I had seen him twice… Did he come to the park regularly? But how? We had walked for the better part of two days to get to the house. And while it did take me about an hour to reach the park, there was no way he could be here… Right?

On the nineteenth day there was milk. Macavity had brought it home. I was glad he was providing us with food, but kept wondering where he got it. I asked if there was anything I could do to help him. He said I didn't have to do anything. That I was his princess and I could do whatever I wanted. He'd take care of me. He said he truly, deeply loved me. The bullfrog croaked loudly in the garden and Macavity frowned and swore to the Everlasting Cat he would kill that creature if it didn't shut up for once. I laughed. He was obviously joking.

On the twenty-first day I felt sad. I don't know why exactly. Probably a combination of missing my family and home, and the miserable weather. Luckily, Macavity was there to comfort me. He melted my sadness away with kind words and kisses.

That night we were lying on the bed. I had my back turned toward him and his paw was around me in a comforting way. I listened to his breathing. And then it happened.

I don't know if it was in his sleep or if he was aware.

I don't know if he thought that I was asleep or if he knew I wasn't.

I don't know if he knew where his paw was inching its way towards or if it was an unlucky coincidence.

I jumped up from the bed and rushed out. I couldn't deal with this. I spent the rest of the night in the girl's room. I listened. Everything was clouded in a deadly silence. The bullfrog had stopped croaking. And still I could only think one thing.

There's no one like Macavity.

oo0O0oo

 **A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. I decided to do something a little bit different for this one. It's in first person for the very first time and it's a bit shorter, but it just felt right to do an entire chapter about Mac and Deme and to write it in first person for a change.

The next chapter will not take place after this, but during this chapter. After all, this one spanned three weeks.


End file.
